


Tus ojos azules

by Angeline25015



Category: Allxtony, Strangeiron - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderiron - Fandom, brustasha, stony - Fandom
Genre: Donceles, F/F, F/M, Laila - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeline25015/pseuds/Angeline25015
Summary: Tony era un doncel excepcional y eso solo lo hacia más irresistibleAllxTonyStony
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 3





	1. Los Stark

Tony Stark era un doncel poco común. Era vanidoso, autoritario, atrevido, coqueto, egocéntrico, entre otros adjetivos que poseía aquel distinguido ser. Además, era el multimillonario, genio, playboy, filántropo y el gran Iron Man. Muchos podrían decir que era un ser despreciable o alguien sumamente deseable, pero solo los que lo conocían realmente sabían que bajo esa actitud altanera se encontraba un hombre de un gran corazón. Entre esas personas se encontraban sus amigos como Pepper, Happy, Rhodey y su amada hija. Laila Stark era la viva imagen de Anthony Stark, aunque ella era un poco más fría en algunos casos, sobre todo cuando se metían con su padre. Juntos habían logrado crear cosas asombrosas.

Ambos se encontraban terminando los detalles de la Torre Stark.

-por fin terminamos, ya le avise a la tía Pepper para que organice la conferencia y viaje mañana mismo a D.C.-

-perfecto-

-creo que es un 50/50-

-querrás decir 20/80-

-agradezco que me quieras dar más créditos, Papi- sonrió coqueta

-no te equivoques Princesa- la abrazo por atrás- El 80 es mío-

\- como digas bambi-

-jaja muy chistosa brujita-

Laila volteo y lleno de besos a su padre. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón para disfrutar de una copa de vino, mientras seguía la mini-pelea de cuanto porcentaje le tocaba a cada uno.

J: Lamento interrumpirlos señor y señorita, pero…-

L: ¿Qué sucede Jar?-

J: El agente Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D está en la línea-

T: Dile que estamos fuera-

J: Señor tengo que insistir-

T: que no te intimide J.A.R.V.I.S, tengo un momento en familia muy importante justo ahora-

L: deberías atenderlo-

T: ahora estoy en algo más importante- lanzó una sonrisa coqueta

L: lo sé- le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿entonces es un 50/50?-

T: no lo creo, ¿si recuerdas el error de seguridad?- hizo una mueca de desagrado- nuestro elevador privado estaba lleno de trabajadores transpirando-

L: no te vi tan incómodo con Ryan-

T: respecto a e..-

J: Señor el teléfono, temo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados-

Coulson: tenemos que hablar Stark-

Tony tomo el teléfono- Usted está llamando a la copia señuelo de Tony Stark por favor deje su mensaje-

C: es urgente-

T: déjelo con urgencia-las puertas de elevador se abrieron dejando ver al agente- Seguridad violada- dirigió su vista a su hija- es tu culpa

C: Buenas noches-

L: Phill, es un gusto verte ven pasa

T: ¿Phill?-alzo una ceja

Laila se paró para poder saludarlo y Tony la siguió- su nombre de pila es agente-

L: estamos celebrando

T: por eso no se quedara- fingió una sonrisa

C: necesito que revise estos documentos en cuanto pueda-

T: odio que me entreguen cosas-

L: pero yo no- tomando los documentos y entregándole la copa a Phill- pero me gusta más el vino- haciendo un intercambio ahora con su padre-Gracias-

T: soltó un bufido- las horas oficiales de consulta son de vez en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5-

C: esto no es una consulta- Tony lo miro serio y fue a revisar los documentos

L: ¿es algo de los vengadores? Que yo recuerde no clasificamos-

T: al parecer somos soberbios, volubles y no sabemos trabajar en equipo- dijo ya un poco alejado

L: no voy a contradecir eso-

C: esto va más que un perfil de personalidad-

T: si claro… princesa tiene un momento-

L: un minuto Phill- le sonrió antes de caminar hasta su padre

T: ¿no era este nuestro momento en familia?

L: tú lo acabas de decir “era”-volteo a ver al agente-Esto parece serio Phill se ve agitado-

T: ¿por qué lo llamas Phill?

L: es un amigo-observo los documentos-¿y que es esto?

T: esto es esto- dijo abriendo varias pantallas digitales

L: será una noche larga-

T: y yo pensé que por fin podríamos dormir juntos-

L: lo haremos después, tenemos mucha tarea o bueno yo solo tengo el 20% de la tarea-

T: ahora no pelees por ese 50%, ¿no?-tomo a su hija de la cintura- cuando terminemos tú y yo iremos a la playa-

L: me parece bien, voy a escoltar a Phill-

T: Coulson-

L: viro los ojos- regreso en unos minutos- se acercó al agente que seguía parado en la misma posición- ¿necesitas de compañía?-

C: no la necesito, pero no me haría mal la compañía de una bella dama-

L: entonces vamos-

Tony solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver el ligero coqueteo de su hija y el agente, pero aquel cubo llamo mucho más su atención- este color lo he visto antes, pero don…Laila-

...

...

...

Continuará...


	2. La torre de los vengadores

-NO! Simplemente NO-

-Stark-

-No-

-Stark-

-QUE NO!-

-no me interesa lo que ambos digan, necesito que se compenetren como equipo y la mejor forma de hace eso es que todas vivan juntos en la torre-

-propones que todos vivan en mi torre-

-ahora será la torre de los vengadores-

-¿disculpa? En primer lugar, la torre se llama Stark S-T-A-R-K.

-Laila-

-Déjame acabar...en segundo lugar, no soporto a Natasha y el capitán perfección me tiene hasta la coronilla-

-¿y el resto?-

-con ellos no tengo problemas, Clint es súper divertido, Thor es un lindo y Bruci es un genio súper dulce-

-¿Tú no tienes algo que decir?-miro al castaño

-Yo solo tengo un problema-

-¿cuál?-

-es cierto anciano que lo único que sabe es andar corrigiendo a todo el mundo porque según él es perfecto-

-es cosa de tiempo para que se lleven mejor-

-es imposible- alego la castaña

-Señores- hablo la IA- lamento molestarlos, pero se necesita la presencia de la señorita Laila en la empresa-

-Gracias JARVIS, infórmale a Pepper que estoy en camino-

-sí, señorita-

-debo retirarme, así que cualquier acuerdo que tengan lo aceptare- se acercó a Fury y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós tío Nick- ahora fue con su papá y beso su nariz- adiós enano nos vemos luego- dijo para irse

\- continuando con el tema-

-Fury tú viste que entre el Capipaleta y yo no hay nada de química-

-¿en serio no hay nada de química?-

-no- lo miro serio

-como tú digas Stark, pero ten en cuenta lo que te digo, volveré mañana para saber tu decisión final- se retiró a paso lento

Tony quedo pensando en esa posibilidad, el vivir juntos sería una buena opción podrían cumplir su misión de proteger al mundo de manera más eficiente y serian un equipo de verdad. No tenía problema alguno, en realidad Clint le caía bien. A Natasha la conocía hace mucho. Bruce era genial, era como su hermano y su compañero de laboratorio... SU SCIENCE-BRO. Thor...ese era todo un galán, lástima que se tuvo que ir aunque le prometió regresar para poder tener una cita bajo las estrellas. Reía al recordar la cara de tonto que puso cuando lo vio sin su armadura.

Flashback

-como agente estabilizador-respondió al de camisa morada-escoge un fin de semana y te llevare a Portland-le susurro a Coulson

-si claro-

-aviva la llama-

-significa que el portal ya no se colapsará como el de S.H.I.E.L.D...sin resentimientos Beach Boy que bien lanzas- palmoteo el brazo del Dios

-otra cosa es que abrirán un portal más ancho y podrán mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que quiera Loki-completo Laila

-exacto...ese hombre está jugando Galaga!... creyó que no lo vimos, pero sí... ¿cómo ve Fury este lado?-dijo señalando su lado izquierdo-

-girando-respondió Hill

-como no se cansa-

-El resto de los materiales los encontrara el Agente Barton-hablo la castaña

-así es, solo veo un componente que aún no tiene y es la fuente de energía de alta densidad- disimuladamente coloco un dispositivo en la parte lateral del computador-algo que-él y Laila dieron unos aplausos-encienda el cubo

-¿cuando se volvieron expertos en astrofísica termonuclear?-

-anoche- respondieron al unísono

-los documentos, las notas de Selvig, las teorías sobre la extracción-

-nadie más leyó la información?-comento fastidiada la castaña

-¿Loki necesita una fuente de energía especial?- pregunto el Capitán

Banner respondió y los Stark siguieron la conversación. Los tres estrecharon sus manos y compartieron unas sonrisas.

-yo si...es que si entendí la referencia-Tony no puedo evitar virar los ojos ante lo dicho por el capitán-

Fury aclaro la función de Banner al ver la emoción de Tony de ver a aquel sujeto verde y los envió al laboratorio.

-Espera!- Thor se había acercado y tomado ligeramente el brazo de Tony- yo...tu voz me suena conocida, ¿nos conocemos?-

-¿no me recuerdas Shakespeare?- le sonrió

-¿tú eres aquel hombre de metal?-

-así es, soy Tony Stark pero eso ya deberías saberlo- le dio un guiño-

-mi nombre es Thor pero eso ya te lo dije en el...lo lamento no debí golpearte- bajo un poco la cabeza

\- no te angusties, me ayudaste a ver que mejoras debo hacerle a mi traje-

-tuvimos un mal comienzo...así que...Hola Soy Thor, dios del trueno, hijo de Odín y es un placer conocerte- tomo una de sus manos y la beso obteniendo un leve sonrojo del castaño- espero poder tener el honor de que me concedas una cita bajo las estrellas-

-tenlo por seguro ricitos- le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta- pero por ahora concéntrate en la misión- se acercó un poco solo para divertirse con lo nervioso que ponía al Dios-nos vemos-

End del Flashback

Tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy guapo algo tonto, pero le gustaba. Una cita no le hacía daño. Sonrió, pero se borró automáticamente al recordar cierta escena y las palabras de Fury.

Flashback

-yo voy- intento irse

-no iras solo- lo sostuvo del brazo

-¿tú lo vas a evitar?- le dio un palmazo en la mano

-ponte el traje y averígualo-

-no me da miedo atacar a un viejo- odiaba ser más pequeño, pero eso no evito que lo mirara directamente a los ojos

-ponte tu traje-

Luego de eso había explotado el laboratorio disparando a todos a diferentes lados. Steve y Tony habían caído en el mismo lado.

Se miraron-ponte tu traje-

-si-respondió rápido

Ambos se levantaron velozmente. Steve cogió su cintura desde atrás para seguirlo y protegerlo de algún escombro que pudiese caer.

...

-te veo afuera-

-si-

-eh...Rogers, ¿puedes soltarme?-

-a qu...- el rostro del capitán no podía estar más rojo, su mano sujetaba firmemente la estrecha cintura de Tony-lo siento te veo allí-lo soltó y salió disparado

-agradece que estamos frente a una situación complicada sino te mataría por tocar mi hermoso cuerpo- viro los ojos y procedió a entrar a cambiarse

End del Flashback

Tal vez podrían llevarse bien, sino fuera por lo amargado que era Rogers. Era un hombre atractivo, pero su actitud lo arruinaba todo. Es el típico anciano que decía que en sus tiempos todo era mejor.

Bueno...ya tenía una decisión- J.A.R.V.I.S comunícame con mi princesa-

-enseguida Señor-

Se abrió una pantalla que mostraba el rostro de Laila- dime que tienes buenas noticias-

-sí, o eso espero-

-¿qué decidiste? Dime que nuestra torre se sigue llamando Stark-

\- mmm...no- sonrió- ahora es la torre de los Vengadores-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	3. Tiempo al tiempo

-egocéntrico, terco, provocativo- cada palabra era acompañado a un golpe que daba a su saco de boxeo.

Le molestaba recordar a ese doncel, lo sacaba de quicio. Odiaba que fuera tan arrogante. Odiaba que lo tomara todo a broma. Odiaba que le dijera viejo, anciano y ¿él?... ÉL TAMBIÉN ERA UNO...o bueno no era tan anciano, pero no era un adolescente. Odiaba esa actitud desvergonzada, le andaba coqueteando a Thor sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia de los demás. No podía negar que se ganó su respeto cuando se atrevió a entrar en ese agujero de gusano y los salvo a todos. Era un doncel muy atractivo, había visto muy pocos o mejor dicho a ningún doncel como él. Era bajito, lindo...por un demonio era extremadamente lindo, y su cuerpo era tan...perfecto. Espalda ligeramente ancha, curvas definidas que hacían resaltar su figura, cadera ancha, piernas cortas pero muy bien torneadas, abdomen trabajado sin llegar a ser exagerado solo lo suficiente para saber que se ejercitaba.Al ser tan vanidoso era obvio que cuidaba su figura. Y aunque suene como un pervertido, tenía un trasero perfecto... grande y respingado. Esa piel canela, esos labios gruesos y sus ojos...mentiría si dijera que no lo hipnotizaron la primera vez que lo vio. Eran grandes, expresivos tan llenos de energía. Tenía un carácter fuerte, era valiente, seguro, muy inteligente de eso no tenía duda. No se sometía ante nada. Y era un padre amoroso, solo bastaba ver el amor en los ojos de Laila al ver a su padre.

Era perfecto...si no fuera por esa boquita. ¡Dios!... Juraría ante el creador que si no fuera por esa lengua ágil y venenosa no dudaría ni un segundo en cortejarlo.

-Demonios- dio el último golpe que termino por lanzar su saco bastante lejos.

-veo que sigue entrenando Capitán-

-así es, tiene una nueva misión para mi Señor-

-una noticia en realidad-

-espero sea buena-

-eso espero- Steve volteo a verlo- desde ahora vivirá en la torre Stark junto al resto del equipo-

\- se volvió demente-

-pensé que le gustaría la noticia, usted siempre dice que es mejor trabajar en equipo-

\- pero esto no es un equipo, solo nos juntamos para proteger al mundo y después de eso no hay nada más-

-Capitán voy a ser claro con usted, necesito que sean un equipo para que no cometan errores-

-dígale eso a Stark-

-a cuál de los dos?-

-a ambos...Stark no me soporta y yo tampoco lo soporto y Laila es tan endemoniadamente terca que no quiere seguir una orden-

-ella no es un soldado-

-pero yo soy el líder y ella tiene que entender que las reglas u órdenes que yo doy deben ser acatadas para poder cumplir con nuestro trabajo y para protegernos-

-tiene que entenderla, ella es una persona muy poderosa y es por eso que no le gusta ceder ante los demás y seguir órdenes-

-pero es una niña, yo armo estrategias para que no les pase nada a mis compañeros-

-eso lo conversara con ella en su momento y en cuanto a Anthony, no veo algo que no se pueda solucionar con una buena plática-

-él no sabe conversar-

-pero usted sí, aparte no veo que tanto problema tiene con él-

-es tan...tan egocéntrico, testarudo-

-y al parecer tiene unos lindos labios, ¿no capitán?- una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro- los tuvo muy de cerca al darle respiración boca a boca, ¿no?-

Steve se sonrojo al recordar ese momento

FLASH BACK

Tony cayó estrepitosamente. Rápidamente Steve, Thor y Hulk se acercaron a ayudarlo. Thor le saco la máscara y Steve reviso si seguía respirando. Al comprobarlo, la única idea que se le cruzo la cabeza fue darle respiración boca a boca. Y comprobó su teoría, sus labios eran tan únicos.

Luego de unos segundos Tony entreabrió sus ojos y Steve decidió separarle. Finalmente Hulk grito para que Tony pudiese despertar por completo.

END DEL FLASHBACK

-eso fue solo para ayudarlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que entro a esa cosa en el cielo-

-como diga Rogers, prepare sus maletas esta noche y mañana temprano pasaran a recogerlo para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar-

-como diga Señor-

-lo veo en la Torre, hasta luego-

Nick se retiró como siempre a paso lento. Steve se acercó a una pared y apoyo su cabeza. Fury tenía razón sus labios le gustaron. Eran suaves, gruesos... dulces. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que tenía un carácter difícil era un ser único. No solo por fuera, sino por dentro. Tenía un carácter fuerte, odiaba ser tratado como si fuera débil. Sin duda era un doncel único. Tal vez Fury tenía razón, todo era cosa de conversar y tal vez podrían llevarse mejor...y podría intentar cortejarlo como quería hacerlo su compañero asgardiano.

Tiempo al tiempo...

...

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	4. Te entiendo

El sol había salido con fuerza ese día, el cielo celeste con grandes algodones, los pajaritos cantando, los niños yendo a la escuela con sus padres, algunos yendo a trabajar y otros regresando de una larga jornada nocturna. Un lindo miércoles en la mañana...algo que dos castaños ya no recordaban. Tony y Laila estaban completamente dormidos, ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Laila ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y Tony estaba enredando como oruga en las sábanas.

-Señor...son aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana y el Director Fury junto a los demás Vengadores lo llevan esperando más de media hora-

-Jar ayer dormí a las 3 de la mañana, levanta a Maléfica-

-Me temo que tenemos un código 34-

-34?-abrió un poco sus ojos-

-así es Señor...la señorita esta indispuesta en estos momentos-

-Esa niña duerma igual a Anna...me levanto en un momento Jar, dile a nuestros nuevos huéspedes que me esperen en la sala-

-Si señor-

Tony se sacó las sabanas lentamente, se paró aun con los ojos cerrados y camino hacia el baño para poder asearse.

\-----EN LA SALA----

-Señores, el Señor Stark me mando a informales que los atenderá en unos minutos-

Steve: Stark no tiene ninguna clase de noción sobre la puntualidad- comento fastidiado

Bruce: de seguro anoche tuvo algún asunto que arreglar-

Natasha: Tony y Laila prefieren trabajar en sus talleres hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Usualmente se levantan a las 9 o 10 de la mañana-

Clint: Hasta en eso son parecidos- soltó una sonrisa

Nick: alguien sabe algo de Thor?-

Natasha: Dijo que regresaría a ver a Tony luego de arreglar la situación de Loki-

Clint: al parecer el pequeñín dejo encantado al Dios

\- a quien llamas pequeñín Robin Hood?-

El castaño apareció frente a todos con su cabello a un húmedo, una toalla alrededor de su cuello, vestidos con unos pantalones de buzo y una camiseta- lamento la demora tuve una noche agitada-

Bruce: Tony- se acercó a abrazarlo

Tony: Bruci-boo que bueno verte- correspondió al abrazo- arañita- se acercó a saludar a Nat-

Nat: Hola bello durmiente- besó su mejilla

Tony: Legolas, Fury- sonrio hacia ambos y volteo a ver a Steve- Buenos Días, Capitán Rogers- se acercó a estrechar su mano

Steve: Buenos Días, Stark- aceptó el saludo

Tony: Bienvenidos a la Torre de los Vengadores-mostro una de sus grandes sonrisas-comencemos con el recorrido para que se familiaricen con su nuevo hogar, no se preocupen por sus maletas J.A.R.V.I.S se encargara de ello-

Nat: tú serás nuestro anfitrión y Laila?-

Tony: código 34 Tasha-

Nick: Yo me retiro Stark tengo que atender unos asuntos, volveré en una semana para ver cómo andan-

Tony: Fury...sabes algo de Thor?-

Steve no pudo evitar arrugar un poco el entrecejo ante la pregunta del castaño

Fury: prometió venir a verte en cuanto terminara con sus problemas en Asgard, tal vez aparezca en estos días-

Tony: si, bueno adiós Parche-

Fury: tu no cambias Stark- se retiro

Tony: bueno síganme-

Tony los llevo a todos a las diferentes áreas de la torre: Comedor, Sala, Gimnasio, Spa, Laboratorios, Taller, Biblioteca, Sala de juegos, Sala de reuniones, Habitaciones, La gran terraza con una vista increíble, La sala para fiestas, la sala de cine, el mini-bar, Cocina, Tópico, Etc.

Tony: como pueden ver la torre tiene de todo, ahora solo unas cositas más: no hay un horario para comer, no me interrumpan cuando estoy trabajando y pueden hacer lo que deseen, no es necesario que limpien o cocinen de eso se encarga Jar-

Clint: porque no vine a vivir aquí antes?- comento haciendo que los demás se rían

Steve: Stark necesitamos hablar...en privado-

Tony: Esta bien los demás pueden ir a donde quieran, acompáñame Rogers-

Tony lo llevo a una estancia que usaba para trabajar en los asuntos de la empresa, ambos tomaron asiento uno frente a otro- de que quiere hablar Capitán?-

-Stark, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo y ahora somos un equipo, quiero que nos podamos llevar bien-

-entiendo, mira Ro...Steve eres un líder innato y admiro tu gran destreza en el campo de batalla, pero no soporto esa actitud amargada que tienes-

-amargada?-

-sí, si yo digo algo tú no estás de acuerdo-

\- el problema es que tú eres impulsivo, pretendes solo actuar, eso funcionaria si estuvieras solo, pero eres parte de un equipo-

\- cuál? TU equipo, pretendes mandonearme...pues créeme que no te dejare hacer eso y eso es en lo que tu fallas-

-disculpa?-

-ok te disculpo-

-no Stark yo no...escúchame tengo que admitir que eres alguien inteligente y eres parte fundamental del equipo, pero el líder soy yo-

-y eso quien lo decidió? Tú? Ja!- se paró de su asiento-Que los demás sigan tus ordenes como soldados no significa que yo lo hare-

\- No se trata de seguir ordenes o no, tú lo dijiste soy un líder innato por eso los demás me escuchan, pero al parecer tu ni me prestas atención-

-para que te prestaría atención? no soy paleontólogo!- se acercó a la ventana para alejarse de Steve

\- Stark...-

-ves?!-volteo a verlo molesto-Como podríamos llevarnos bien si solo sabes llamarme Stark, el resto del equipo me dice Tony o me ponen algún apodo porque a diferencia de ti ellos son mis amigos-

\- St...está bien, Tony... no quiero pelear-

-en serio? Porque estábamos a punto de iniciar una discusión...otra más-

\- ambos somos adultos, arreglemos los problemas como tal...sabes? Te entiendo-

-qué?-

\- entiendo porque no quieres que te de órdenes, no quieres sentirte doblegado por alguien- Tony lo miro atento- yo también pase por eso, antes de ser el Capitán América fui Steve Rogers, un chico cuya apariencia solo inspiraba pena y burla- Tony se acercó y se sentó nuevamente- y no quería sentirme menos que los demás, no quería ceder ante nadie y me convertí en lo que ves ahora- tomo una mano de Tony- te entiendo, eres un doncel...muy lindo y odias que los demás te traten como alguien indefenso cuando eres todo lo contrario-sonrio- tienes un carácter fuerte y fuiste el único de nosotros en atreverte en entrar a ese agujero y salvarnos, te ganaste mi respeto es por eso que quiero llevarme bien contigo...no pretendo ser el líder y doblegarte, quiero guiarte a base de tus grandes ideas y propuestas-

-Steve...gracias- mostró una sonrisa sincera

-entonces...podemos ser compañeros Tony?-

-no-

-pero...- Steve puso una cara de completo asombro

-jajajaja...Jar dime que le tomaste una foto-

-Si señor-

-Tony- gruño

-jaja tranquilo soldado, es solo que tú y yo no seremos solo compañeros de equipo...seremos amigos- le mostro una sonrisa grande y sincera

Ambos se sonrieron, el tema quedo aclarado- y en cuanto a tu traje-

-mi traje?-

-no le hace justicia a América, Capitán-

\- tal vez podrías hacerme uno- le sonrio

-me leyó la mente Cap, diseñare uno que le haga justicia al trasero de América- Steve se puso totalmente rojo ante el comentario del doncel- jajaja Steve eres tan cómico-

-sí que eres un doncel único, ninguno se atrevería a decirme eso-

-para que vea que como yo no hay dos, así que aproveche el tiempo que este conmigo- le dio un guiño-

Steve no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa boba ante ese pequeño gesto, ese doncel era único...ya cuantas veces lo había dicho?- Bueno me retiro a mi habitación-

-estás en tu casa Steve ponte cómodo-

-Gracias Tony- se acercó a darle un beso en la frente- nos vemos-

\- Adiós Capi-paleta!-

...

...

..

...

CONTUNARA


	5. El secuestro de Tony

Tony entro al cuarto de su hija, ya era mediodía y ella aun no despertaba. Tony se sentó a su lado y acaricio con cariño sus ondeados cabellos castaños-Princesa ya es hora de despertar- al ver que no despertaba le jalo un mechón- despierta mocosa-

-cinco minutos más-

-levántate tenemos invitados-

-dime que Romanoff no está aquí-

-sigo sin entender porque no la quieres-

-tenemos asuntos pendientes-

-bueno...pero levántate y baja que tenemos hambre-

-dame 15 minutos y bajo a desayunar-

-a almorzar dirás-

-en 15 bajo a comer-

-nos vemos abajo- se inclinó para darle un beso

\- te amo- abrió sus ojos

-yo también te amo-

-pero no es para tanto...es para siempre-sonrio

-te adoro muñequita- le dio otro beso-date prisa para que poder comer juntos-

-ok pa-

\-----15 MINUTOS DESPUES-----EN EL COMEDOR----

Laila: Buenos días a todos- entro una castaña sonriente saludando a cada uno y tomando asiento junto a su padre

Steve: Buenas tardes-

Laila: aun no almuerzo así que...Buenos días, capitán-

Los robots sirvieron la comida a cada uno, la comida se veía deliciosa. Ensalada, arroz y una jugosa carne. Un típico almuerzo. Todos se dispusieron a comer mientras charlaban.

Bruce: Como estas Laila?-

Laila: muy bien Bruce, me imagino que mi padre te habrá mostrado los laboratorios y los talleres-

Bruce: así es, son impresionantes-

Laila: Jar-

-dígame señorita- hablo la IA

Laila: habilita un laboratorio y un taller para Bruce-

-como diga, señorita-

Tony: olvida eso Jar, Bruce trabajara conmigo-

Laila: no está demás darle a Bruce un área de trabajo propia, no crees?-

Tony: tienes razón no está demás-

Steve: Laila-

Laila: si capitán-

Steve: Quiero aclarar un tema contigo-

Laila: cuál?-

Steve: Como sabes la razón de que vivamos juntos es unirnos más como equipo, pero me gustaría que podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos...los seis- miro a cada uno, deteniéndose un poco en Tony- ayer hable con tu padre y aclaramos las cosas-

Laila rápidamente volteo a ver a su padre y el solo asintió- Capitán yo no tengo problemas contigo, simplemente no me gusta que me trates como una niña impulsiva que no se da cuenta de la gravedad de las situaciones, cuando ustedes andaban peleando con Thor yo me encargue de sacarle información a Loki y controlar que no escapara, y tú me dijiste que era algo irresponsable porque podía haberme hipnotizado-

Steve: pero puedo haber pasado eso-

Laila: claro que no, si hubiese visto los documentos sabría que es imposible ejercer algún tipo de control mental sobre mí-

Steve: admito mi error de no darme el tiempo de analizar correctamente los documentos, hay cosas que aun no entiendo-

Tony: no te preocupes Cap, yo me encargo de ayudarte en eso-

Steve: Gracias Tony... Laila siento verte como una niña, pero entiéndeme eres una niña-

Laila: tengo 20 años Rogers, aunque para ti todos aquí presentes somos niños-

Steve: no soy tan viejo...pero olvidemos ese tema, Laila tu eres una de las mujeres más poderosas que he conocido y sin olvidar que eres tan inteligente como tu padre, pero para mí eres una niña...la niña del equipo y no puedo dejar que alguien te haga daño-

Laila: no tienes que cuidarme Steve, ya me viste en el campo de batalla...se defenderme-

Steve: y no contradigo eso, pero como líder busco que todos estén a salvo-

Laila: está bien Capitán, dejare que me trate como una niña- le sonrio

Steve: entonces creo ahora si podemos tener una mejor convivencia-

Clint: aún nos falta un compañero Cap-

Tony: es cierto, tal vez Thor vuelva pronto-

Natasha: o tal vez te dejo plantado-

Tony: muy graciosa Nat-

Laila: oye pa, aprovechando que tienes encantado a Thorcito-

Tony: quieres el teseracto, no?-

Laila: necesito estudiarlo un poco más, ese momento me dejo con muchas dudas-

FLASHBACK

Todos se encontraban discutiendo en el laboratorio, Laila no era la excepción. Ella y Natasha estaban a un segundo de empezar un pelea- no pretendes ser mi amiga-

-pensé que habías dejado eso en el pasado-

-claro- se rio-para ti es fácil dejar el pasado atrás-

-cometí un error y me disculpe contigo-

-pero yo no acepte tu s estúpidas disculpas!...agradece que tengo esta mierda de pulsera(1), sino ya estarías muerta si yo lo quisiera-

-Laila! Cuida esa boca- interrumpió Nick- dejen de discutir y concéntrense-

-si chicas, hablemos de esas grandes armas-ahora interrumpió Tony

-ya te explique eso Stark-

Ambos continuaron su discusión- Jamás te lo perdonare Romanoff, eso no era de tu incumbencia- Laila dejo a Natasha de lado, la cual retomo una discusión con Steve

-Elaysa...- Laila había escuchado una extraña voz dentro de su cabeza- Elaysa...- era una mujer- Elaysa...-la voz se seguía repitiendo, volteo y observo aquel cubo brillar con mas intensidad cada vez que oía esa voz. Se acercó de a poco hasta llegar a tenerlo a escasos centímetros frente a ella-ELAYSA!- la voz grito con fuerza en su cabeza. En su rostro se vio una expresión de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo- ELAYSA!- varias imágenes extrañas aparecieron en su cabeza, pero finalmente vio a alguien de espaldas a ella que la llamo por ese nombre que desconocía-Laila...LAILA!- la voz de su padre la saco de aquel trance- mi niña, que sucedió?-

-no lo sé- alzo su vista hacia el teseracto- no lo sé-

END DEL FLASHBACK

Bruce: pero que viste exactamente?-

Laila: una mujer que me llamaba Elaysa, fue realmente extraño...vi lugares, personas; pero no reconocía nada-

Tony: ese es un objeto de otro lugar, un mundo distinto al nuestro tal vez debe existir alguien parecida a ti llamada así, sería cuestión de preguntarle a Thor cuando regrese-

Laila: esa es una posibilidad, pero cambiemos de tema...alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?-

Clint: Laila-

Laila: si?-

Clint: por lo poco que he visto aquí viven solo Tony y tú, pero y tu padre?-

Ambos castaños se miraron serios- no es alguien que merece ser nombrado- menciono Tony-

Laila: Que milagro no fuiste con el chisme Romanoff-

Nat: te hice una promesa-

Steve: que problema tienen ustedes dos-

Laila: aún no tenemos la confianza suficiente como para contarle esos temas-

Steve: entiendo...entonces Tony tu eres divorciado?-

Tony: soy soltero Capitán, eso es todo que diré -

Nat: y a que se debe ese interés sobre estado civil de Tony?-

Steve: solo es una pregunta- hablo un poco sonrojado- se me hizo curioso ver tantas fotografías de ustedes, pero ninguna del padre de Laila-

Laila: mi padre ya lo dijo, no se merece ser nombrado-

Clint: esto solo me deja más intrigado-

Bruce: y a mí, porque no me imagino que alguien deje ir a alguien como Tony o abandone a alguien como Laila-

Steve: debió estar demente-

Tony: Cap no tienes que halagarme para que te haga tu traje-

Steve: no lo hago por eso-

Laila esbozo una sonrisa al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Steve- Papa tengo que irme de viaje-

Tony: en serio? A dónde?-

Laila: tengo que ir a cerrar unos negocios a Japón me voy mañana por la mañana y regreso en una semana-

Tony: Es el segundo viaje en este mes, te recuerdo que esta casa no es hotel-

Laila: lo se mami-

Tony: antes que te vayas bajas al taller, necesito que me ayudes a verificar unas cosas-

Laila: ok-

Bruce: viajas mucho?-

Tony: mucho?! Ja!...hasta parece que se va a ver a su otra familia que tiene escondida hace más 3 años-

Laila: hace dos- lo corrigió con una sonrisa-

El almuerzo continúo con algunas bromas, terminaron y cada uno fue a descansar. Al día siguiente tenían que volver a sus funciones

...

...

...

\-----SEIS MES DESPUES----

Como había dicho Laila se fue de viaje, logro cerrar los negocios. Pero le ofrecieron abrir una nueva sede en Kyoto y tuvo que quedarse más de lo pensado. Tony se había deprimido al no estar junto a su princesa, aunque todos intentaban animarlo. Nat entrenaba con él los fines de semanas. Clint veía televisión o películas con él los días que estaba libre. Bruce lo acompañaba en laboratorio, él era quien estaba con él todas las mañanas y las tardes. Finalmente, Steve buscaba acompañarlo por las noches que llegaba de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a Natasha y Clint. Aunque entre ellos siempre había discusiones, siempre llegaban a un acuerdo. Pero claro...preferían tomarse unos minutos o hasta a veces horas para que se les baje la cólera y poder conversar más tranquilos. Aunque había veces en que Steve no podía decirle que no al castaño de ojos bonitos. La que se dio cuenta del interés amoroso que tenía Steve sobre Tony fue Natasha. Incluso, trataba de sacarle algún tipo de información a Tony y luego se lo contaba a su amigo. Justo como en este momento.

-Dice que eres todo un caballero y le pareces un chico dulce-

-en serio te dijo eso de mí?-

-Steve disimula un poco, por favor-

-es que...él me gusta mucho, a pesar de que a veces discutimos él siempre me muestra la mejor de sus sonrisas y hace algunas bromas para poder dejar las cosas tranquilas ente nosotros-

-Tony es un doncel muy guapo-

-eh?- la miro serio- no me dirás que a ti te gusta?-

-tranquilo Steve, Tony no me gusta-

-y porque no te gusta? Acaso Tony no es lindo para ti?- pregunto molesto

-Steve si sigues así te voy a golpear-

\- y tú crees que ya es tiempo de cortejarlo?-

-creo que ya se conocen lo suficiente, a pesar de ser poco tiempo, todos nos hemos vuelto muy unidos...ya te considera su amigo y tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que Thor regrese y todo tu esfuerzo se vaya al piso-

-tienes razón-

\- muy pronto podre decir Tony Rogers.. jajaja ya me imagino su cara-

\- Tony Rogers Stark, suena muy bien-

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta que se escuchó un mensaje a través de los megáfonos: " El señor Stark ha sido secuestrado, el señor Stark ha sido secuestrado". Natasha y Steve se apresuraron en ir a la oficina de Fury para que les informe explícitamente la situación de Tony.

Steve: Director, que significa ese mensaje?-

Fury: Un tipo llamado el Mandarín atacó la casa en Malibú de Stark, Bruce me informa que estuvieron buscando unos elementos en el sótano y de paso se estaban relajando; y cayeron una serie de misiles que destruyo toda la propiedad-

Nat: donde esta Bruce?-

Fury: los paramédicos lo devolvieron a la torre en estos momentos se encuentra con el agente Barton en la torre-

Steve: tienen alguna idea de donde pueda estar-

Fury: estamos trabajando en eso, pero hasta ahora no tenemos nada-

Steve golpeo la pared más cercana- avísenme si encuentran algo, investigare por mi lado-

Nat: piensa usar una computadora?-

Steve: veré la manera de encontrarlo por cualquier medio, me retiro- Steve salió casi corriendo a buscar la manera de ubicar a Tony

Fury: así que eran ciertos los rumores-

Nat: cuáles?-

Fury: que el Capitán anda atrás de mi muchacho-

Nat: no sabe disimular, verdad?

Fury: Para nada, cada vez que Tony esta con el tengo que mandar a que alguien recoja toda la baba del piso-

Nat: esos dos son tan lindos...pero ahora hay que buscar a Tony, le ha informado a Laila de la situación?-

Fury: no, no quiero ver sangre correr-

Nat: de acuerdo, me retiro-

Fury: hasta luego Romanoff-

Nick le tenía un cariño especial a Tony, lo conocía desde que era un niño y a pesar de esa actitud rebelde el castaño se había ganado su corazón. Fue uno de los primeros en llegar al funeral de sus padres, donde por primera vez vio a ese joven tan seguro de sí, destrozado. Lo vio crecer hasta convertirse en aquel hombre que es ahora. También vio crecer a Laila, aquella muchacha con habilidades especiales y viva imagen de su padre o bueno mejor dicho su madre. Nick soltó una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente la cambio a su típica actitud seria, debían encontrar a Tony.

...

....

...

CONTINUARA

(1) Nick obligo a Laila a usar una pulsera, este es un dispositivo que Tony creo para contener el poder de Laila para evitar que haga daño a alguien. Laila aún no sabe controlar muy bien su fuerza.


	6. El regreso de Laila

Una semana, había pasado una semana entera sin saber de Tony. No entendía como no encontraban su paradero o porque el genio no mando algún mensaje. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, necesitaba saber el paradero del doncel y poder rescatarlo.

-Capitán lo encontramos-

Steve no se dio el tiempo de dar las gracias ni de mirar al agente. Solo salió disparado tomando la hoja con las coordenadas y se subió a uno de los quinjets donde lo esperaba Natasha.

-por fin veo una sonrisa en tu rostro-

\- y pronto veré la de Tony-

Llegaron a lugar indicado en el papel, dejaron el quinjet algo lejos para poder acercarse. No tardaron en derrotar a algunos de ellos. El problema fue cuando los atacaron unos soldados al parecer alterados. Tardaron un poco en derrotarlos, pero finamente Steve se abrió paso entre ellos y comenzó a buscar a Tony por todos lados. Lo encontró amarrado al armazón de una cama y siendo tocado por un hombre rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue contra él, pero no contaba con que el también estaba alterado. El sujeto era fuerte y se la puso algo difícil a Steve, sin embargo la armadura de Tony llegó y entre los dos lograron derrotarlo. Tony salió volando alegando que había una cosa más que hacer antes de festejar. Steve quedo entre feliz y triste.

-tranquilo Steve, vamos a la torre ahí lo verás-

-espero que no le pase nada-

\----HORAS DESPUES---EN LA TORRE STARK----

Todos los vengadores, a excepción del Dios del trueno se encontraban en la sala esperando a Tony y Laila, pues les habían notificado que la castaña llegó hecha una fiera a reclamarle a Fury.

\---HACE UNA HORA---EN SHIELD---

-NICHOLAS FURY COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE NO INFORMAME QUE MI PADRE FUE SECUESTRADO HACE UNA SEMANA, QUE CARAJOS PASO POR TU CABEZA-

-Laila cálmate-

-CALMATE?! COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, ESTOY A KILÓMETROS, NO, MILLAS DE DISTANCIA Y LO MÍNIMO QUE ESPERO ES QUE ALGUIEN ME INFORME DEL ESTADO DE MI PADRE-

-no pienso hablar contigo con esa actitud-

-NO ME VOY A CONTROLAR, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SINO ME HABLAS, SABES LO ANGUSTIADA QUE ESTOY?! FURY SECUESTRARON A MI PADRE HACE UNA JODIDA SEMANA Y ESTA SARTA DE INÚTILES NO LO HA ENCONTRADO...COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!...AHORA MISMO VOY A BUSCAR A LOS MALDITOS Y ME ENCARGARE DE EMPALAR A CADA UNO DE ELLOS!-

Nick se paro y abrazo con fuerza a Laila, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos-tranquila muñequita-

-mi papi-comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Fury

-tranquila, ya lo encontraron el Capitán y Romanoff fueron por él- conocía muy bien a aquella joven- tienes algo que decir-

-lamento haberte gritado- siguió llorando- han sido seis largos meses y...solo quiero que mi padre este bien y me molesta que no me lo dijeran-

-porque ibas a reaccionar así, no debes manchar tus manos con sangre- soltó un poco agarre para tomar su rostro-no debes preocuparte olvidas quien es tu padre...el gran Tony Stark-

-si lo sé- gimoteo un poco-pero de todas formas debo protegerlo-

-tranquila-limpio sus lágrimas- lo encontraron y lo rescataron-

-donde está?-

-luego de que lo rescataran salió disparado en su traje para arreglar unos asuntos o eso me informó-

-me voy a buscarlo-

-esta bien, pero primero tranquilízate si?-

-si abuelo Nicky- Laila sonrió aun con sus ojos llorosos

\-----EL PRESENTE-----

Tony aterrizó en su entrada personal y JARVIS comenzó a quitarle la armadura. El primero en acercarse fue Steve quien lo abrazo con fuerza, ya eran amigos así que las muestras de afecto estaban permitidas.

-hey grandote vas a romperme en dos-

-por fin llegaste-

-no me digas que me extrañaste, capipaleta?-

-por supuesto que sí-

Luego de eso el resto del equipo se acercó a saludarlo y abrazarlo- y Laila?- preguntó el otro genio

Tony: en Japón Bruce-

Clint: no te enteraste?-

Tony: de qué?-

Nat: Laila regresó cuando se enteró de tu secuestro-

Tony: no bromees Nat, sabes que cuando ella esta fuera Fury no le informa de nada-

-eso es cierto-

Tony volteó al escuchar esa dulce voz tan familiar-Laila-

Laila: Hola bambi-

Ambos castaños se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Habían sido seis largos meses, era la primera vez que Laila se iba tanto tiempo-te extrañe-dijeron al unísono. Cuando se soltaron los varones se acercaron a saludar a Laila.

Nat: que bueno verte- acercó su mano a modo de saludo

Laila: ...- soltó un suspiro y aceptó el saludo- gracias por ir por mi padre-

Nat: Tony es parte de nuestra familia- sonrió y Laila no dijo más

Clint: bueno ahora que encontramos a la diva de NY, porque no vamos a descansar fue una semana larga-

Tony: coincido con Pándaro, fue una semana cansada-

Steve: Tony necesito hablar contigo-

Tony: sobre que?-

Steve: Fury me informó que necesitaba que le enviaras todo tipo de información que puedas haber encontrado y si sabes el nombre de tu secuestrador-

Tony: esta bien-

Laila: y quien te secuestró?-

Tony: Aldrich Killian-

Laila: el rubio que todos los días te mandaba flores-

Tony: ese mismo-

Nat: y porque te secuestró?-

Tony: según él yo soy su alma gemela y una unión entre nosotros sería lo mejor y que seriamos insuperables y bla bla bla- bufo- para resumirte quería un doncel, pero no cualquiera y me escogió a mí-

Laila: estuviste una semana con él?-

Tony: no, después del ataque caí al mar y una de mis armaduras estaba terminando con esos sujetos y otra que lamentablemente era la mas inútil, me saco del agua...luego de eso la armadura se descompuso en Tennessee y un niño llamado Harley me ayudó-

Laila: Harley?-

Tony: si, no interrumpas...me enteré que Rhodey había sido capturado y fui a buscarlo; pero no salió tan bien y Killian me ataco y me amarro a una cama en una habitación, pero Steve llego y me saco de ahí y derrotamos al maldito; luego de eso Rhodey y yo fuimos a salvar al presidente...mañana me entregaran una medalla-

Laila: iré a verte...antes de irme-

Tony: te iras? Otra vez?- miro a su hija preocupado- acabas de llegar-

Laila: lo sé, me iré unos días para encontrar a la persona indicada para llevar la dirección de la empresa y luego volveré porque ya no soporto estar lejos de ti-

Tony: mi princesa-

Ambos castaños se abrazaron con fuerza y los demás los miraban con ternura y no tardaron en unirse a ellos- porque nos abrazan?- pregunto l castaña- deduzco que todos ustedes se han vuelto muy unidos-

Tony: somos una familia-

Laila: -vio la sonrisa de su padre, no era aquella que le daba a esos hombre de negocios que fingían ser amigos...era sincera- gracias por cuidar a mi padre-

Steve: vuelve pronto pequeña, necesitamos ser una familia...todos-

Laila sonrio al escuchar las palabras de Steve y al verlo detrás de su padre aferrado a su cintura, pero sin llegar a ser un agarre seguro...al parecer el cap no se animaba a dar el primer paso. Llego un momento en que los ojos avellana se cruzaron con los azules, Laila miro la mano de Steve y luego regreso a mirarlo y le mostro una sonrisa. Steve no podía sentirse ms dichoso, la mujer más importante en la vida de Tony le daba su aprobación.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Coloque la imagen de Laila arriba


	7. El cortejo

-mi vuelo sale en unos minutos te veo mañana por la tarde-

\- todo salió bien Maléfica?-

\- si papá-

\- y quien se quedó como CEO?-

\- Akemi Gushiken-

\- la pelirroja de manos suaves-

\- esa misma...es encantadora-

\- te dio una buena despedida?-

\- no solo ella, recuerdas que te hable de Makoto el chico de dos metros-

-si-

\- lo deje dormido en el hotel, porque se me hacía tarde jaja-

\- Laila supuestamente habías ido a trabajar, no a cogerte todo Japón-

\- no te angusties papi...aparte de que se preocupa señor playboy? -

\- sabes que eso es una fachada, bueno, excepto lo de atractivo y seductor-

\- eso no lo niego jaja, pero en serio papá podrías tener en tu cama hasta mujeres y solo juegas con tus pretendientes-

\- Déjame mantener una de mis tres virginidades-

\- yo también mantengo una-

\- Cual? La de las orejas?-

\- la de mi corazón-

\- baia baia la malévola cucarachona se nos puso sentimental-

Se escuchó la risa de la castaña- de acuerdo papi, puedes hacerme un favor?-

\- que deseas?-

\- prepárame mi sopa de verduras cuando regrese-

\- claro que si muñequita-

\- tengo que colgar ya a salir mi vuelo-

\- te veré mañana, te amo-

\- pero no es para tanto-

\- es para siempre- dijeron al unísono- Adiós-

Tony corto y siguió con su trabajo hasta que cierto rubio toco la puerta. Él le hizo una seña para que entrara- Lamento interrumpirte Tony-

-para nada, no tengo mucho trabajo-

-en serio?-

-si-

-entonces no te gustaría ir a cenar?-

-me está invitando una cita Señor Rogers?-

\- si... quiero decir no...en realidad han abierto un nuevo restaurante y me dijeron que la comida es muy buena y creí que sería bueno ir a probar que tal es ¿Qué opinas?- comento un sonrojado Steve, no era para menos tenía la mirada atenta de Tony sobre el

-suena bien- se acercó a Steve- además como podría perderme una cena recomendada por el mismísimo capitán américa- le mostro aquella sonrisa que adoraba

Steve sentía ganas de decirle lo enamorado que estaba, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirles a todos que no se acercaran al castaño...pero aún tenía que enamorarlo. Y es que a pesar de sentir que Tony le tenía cariño, temía confundir esas sonrisas y miradas con muestras de su actitud coqueta. Natasha le había dicho que era cierto que Tony era muy coqueto, pero que había un brillo distinto cuando lo miraba o que su sonrisa era más amplia cuando se la dedicaba a él.

\- te espero en la sala en una hora- le dio un beso en la frente, ya era su forma de despedirse-

\- te veré ahí Capipaleta-

\-----40 minutos después-------

Steve esperaba en la sala. Vestía unos jeans negro, zapatos de igual color, una camisa celeste y una chaqueta de cuero.

-al parecer lo conseguiste-

-así es Nat-

\- y cómo te sientes?- dijo mientras se sentaba

\- nervioso-

-y cómo es eso del cortejo?-

\- es tratar de lograr el amor de alguien mediante halagos, detalles o citas...es como un proceso para establecer una relación con otra persona-

\- en otras palabras, le está pidiendo permiso a Tony para poder darle detalles e invitarlo a salir?-

-precisamente-

\- y porque no simplemente lo haces? Digo no es más fácil darle un detalle que lo sorprenda-

\- no puedo hacer eso, yo no sé si el corazón de Tony está ocupado, sería una falta de respeto pretenderlo sin su permiso-

-ya entiendo, entonces tú quieres saber si Tony está disponible-

\- así se hacían las cosas cuando en serio amabas a alguien o al menos así lo hizo mi padre-

\- ahora es distinto, si quieres a alguien solo lo comienzas a invitar a salir y ya, pero creo que a Tony le gustara esto del cortejo-

-y Nat me contaras sobre tu y Laila?- pregunto al ver que su amiga no apartaba los ojos de la foto de la castaña

-no creo que tengas tiempo de escucharme-

-tengo 15 minutos-

-está bien, yo conozco a los Stark hace tres años y Laila era una chica muy linda aunque al comienzo me quería liquidar-

-por qué?-

\- es muy celosa con su padre, debes tener cuidado...y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, finalmente tuvimos una especie de relación-

-explícate Nat-

\- no éramos pareja solo hacíamos el amor cuando queríamos, pero yo cometí un error-

-la engañaste?-

-no, confundí las cosas y le hice daño, por eso me odia- miro la cara de confusión de Steve, así que decidió explicar- Laila es muy pegada a Tony, hacen todo juntos...comen, trabajan, van a fiestas hasta duermen juntos y por eso fue el problema....yo creí que Laila y Tony eran algo más que padre e hija, entonces decidí comentarle a Fury, pero alguien nos escuchó y todo S.H.I.E.L.D. se enteró y luego se hizo más grande y más grande y más y más...llevaron a Tony a juicio por abuso sexual infantil, específicamente estupro- Natasha tomo al foto- Laila no me perdona y no creo que lo haga, por mi culpa atacaron a su padre, al hombre de su vida...recuerdo todo lo que me dijo aquella vez y poco le falto para matarme, no la culpo-

\- así que ustedes tienen su pasado-

\- un increíble pasado- sonrio- ahora solo quiero volver a ser su amiga-

\- lo lograras Tasha, lo poco que la he visto se preocupa por ti-

\- gracias Steve, me voy a descansar-

-Buenas noches-

\- te deseo suerte con mi pequeñín-

\- Gracias-

Steve espero unos minutos más- ya estoy listo Steve-

\- pensé que me habías dejado planta...-

\- que pasa Capitán le comió la lengua el gato?-

Tony vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro apretados, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros. Un atuendo simple, pero que en él se veía espectacular. Steve lo miro de pies a cabeza y luego se concentró en su rostro. Le encantaba esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa pícara.

\- Vamos a ir o vamos a mirarnos toda la noche?- se acercó a el- aunque lo segundo suena tentador, pero tengo hambre-

-sí, yo también-

Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador, Tony entro primero. Al llegar al estacionamiento tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

\- te digo que es mejor ir en auto, que en tu motocicleta-

\- no seas terco, llegaremos más rápido-

\- pero no tendría estilo...alguna vez has visto a Tony Stark llegar a un restaurant en una moto?-

\- podría ser la primera vez-

\- no Steve-

\- Tony vamos...o es que tienes miedo?-

\- miedo? Yo? Ja! Yo soy Tony Stark...súbete a tu moto-

\- como ordenes-

Y así ambos partieron...

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	8. La cita

-no fue tan malo, verdad?-

-tengo que admitir que fue un buen viaje, pero sigo prefiriendo mi deportivo rojo-

Steve solo soltó una risa e ingreso al restaurante junto a Tony. Era un buffet con todas las comidas del mundo, en cada zona estaba la bandera y el nombre del país.

\- quiero comerlo todo- dijo un Tony maravillado por lo delicioso que veía la comida- donde nos sentamos?-

\- acompáñame-

El oji-azul llevo al castaño a la terraza del local- no sé porque algo me dice que planeaste todo esto- dijo al observar el espacio de decorado y una sola mesa igual de hermosa

-no entiendo porque lo dices-

\- en serio Steve?- se acercó, bastante cerca de hecho- si querías tener una cena romántica conmigo hubieses llamado a Pepper-

\- A Pepper?-

\- para que te reserve una cita en mi agenda- se rió

\- lo recordare la próxima vez-

\- vamos a sentarnos, no desperdiciemos la bella vista-

\- créeme que no la desperdicio para nada-

\- si sigues mirándome tan fijamente me vas a empezar a asustar-

\- lo siento- aparto la mirada

\- estoy jugando Steve, me gustan tus ojos-

\- en serio?- sus ojos brillaron

\- sí, sobre todo cuando veo mi perfecto reflejo en ellos-

\- Tony!-

\- jajaja-

Ambos se sentaron, obviamente Steve aparto al silla de Tony y lo acomodo como todo un caballero, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo a Tony- si sabes que no soy de cristal, no?-

\- para mí eres de oro-

\- te he dicho que me encanta esa cursilería tuya, anciano- le sonrio- ahora si a comer-

\- por supuesto, pedí que nos trajeran un plato representativo de cada país del mundo...podrás con todo?-

\- me lo estás preguntando? Puedo ser pequeño, pero créeme que puedo comerme todo lo que me pongan al frente-

\- eso lo veré-

Ambos seguían conversando hasta que varios meseros llegaron con una gran cantidad de platillos. Paella de España, papa a la huancaína y anticuchos de Perú, Porotos de Chile, Bife de Chorizo de Argentina, Dim Sum de China, Pozole de México, Nasi Goreng de Indonesia, Pollo Tandoori de la India, entre otros.

Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de cada plato mientras seguían conversando- ya me dirás el motivo de esta cita-

\- prefiero comentártelo después de comer con una copa de vino-

\- de acuerdo... y cómo te va con el pirata?-

\- excelente...lo único malo es cuando a Natasha le asignan misiones de las cual no me entero, eso interfiere con toda la misión en general-

\- por eso yo prefiero trabajar en la torre-

\- aunque todo tu trabajo ha sido de mucha ayuda, aunque aún no me acostumbro a tanta tecnología-

\- cómo eran las cosas en esos años?-

\- la tecnología era limitada, tu padre tenía grandes ideas-

\- él siempre me hablaba de ti, me volví un gran admirador...pero luego te odie-

\- odiarme?-

\- mi padre solo hablaba de ti y lo grandioso que eras... eso se volvió sofocante y él siempre me regañaba por cualquier cosa...mi mama siempre me decía que era su forma de quererme, pero mi padre me hacía sentir menos por ser doncel, me menospreciaba-

\- te confieso algo?-

-claro-

-Howard siempre decía que no quería tener un doncel como hijo- vio bajar la mirada a Tony- pero no es por lo que tú crees, él tenía como miedo-

\- miedo?-

\- de que algún día se lleven a su hijo, hubo una época en que secuestraban donceles con fines reproductivos, para venderlos o por tenerlos como trofeos...aunque fue hace mucho él siempre tenía miedo de que se llevaran a un hijo suyo-

\- él nunca me daba permiso para salir y me regañaba diciéndome que no sabía defenderme y de ahí venían algunos insultos-

\- Tony tu padre tenía miedo, yo tendría miedo si mi hijo fuera un doncel tan hermoso como tu...era horrible pensar que podrías perder a alguien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

Tony mostró una sonrisa melancólica- él nunca supo decírmelo y yo lo odie tanto tiempo-

\- nadie nos enseña a ser padre-

\- mañana voy a visitar al viejo, no quieres acompañarme?-

\- por supuesto-

-y cómo era tu vida?-

\- como te comente unas semanas después de conocernos yo era un joven pequeño, sufría de asma, hubo varios bravucones que me atacaban pero siempre estaba Bucky-

-Bucky?-

\- era un gran amigo, pero el murió en una misión...entre nosotros no hacíamos bromas, las chicas morían por el jajaja recuerdo que siempre me llevaba a citas dobles para conocer a alguna chica, pero siempre las chicas me ignoraban-

\- tu amigo era todo un galán-

\- antes las mujeres y los donceles morían por los hombres con uniforme-

\- así? Mañana tienes que ir en uniforme conmigo para comprobar lo que dices-

\- como tú órdenes-

\- y Margaret Carter?-

\- la conoces?-

\- mi padre me hablo de ella y tengo algunos recuerdos cuando era un niño...era muy hermosa y me trataba bien, pero un día se fue y no volvió nunca más-

\- Peggy- soltó un suspiro- si era hermosa y valiente...me trato bien por lo que era y siempre creyó en mí-

\- me contaron que era bastante aguerrida y decidida -

\- no solo eso, era comprensiva y defendía lo que creía justo...había veces que daba mucho miedo- se rio- recuerdo que me disparo porque una chica me beso y luego yo le reclame porque creí que ella y Howard iban a tener...ya sabes-

-sexo... jaja tanto te cuesta decirlo Capitán-

\- no es algo que me guste decir en voz alta- comenzó a reír- antes creía que el "fondue" era "eso", me vi tan tonto-

Tony comenzó a reírse del comentario del Capitán- como se te ocurrió pensar algo así, pareces Goku que creía que el matrimonio era comida jajaja-

Ambos siguieron riendo y hablando unas anécdotas del pasado de Steve, además de algunas cosas de Peggy

-me siento tan afortunado de haberla conocido-

\- estas muy enamorado de ella, no?-

\- estaba...entendí que ella tuvo una familia, formo una vida y yo debo hacer lo mismo-

\- y sabes si sigue con vida?-

\- sí, ella está viva hace unos meses me entere y fui a visitarla, te gustaría ir a verla?-

\- sí sería lindo ir a ver a la Tía Peggy-

\- tenemos dos citas pendientes-

-solo dos más?- le sonrió coqueto-

\- eso lo veremos después de comer-

\- me deja intrigado que me quieres decir después de comer-

\- ya no falta mucho-

Terminaron su comida entre charlas y bromas. Steve invito a Tony a acompañarlo al balcón, mientras un mesero les alcanzaba dos copas de vino rose- ahora si me dirás el motivo de esta cita?-

Tomo aire- Tony eres un doncel extraordinario sé que son solo 8 meses de conocernos, pero siento que existe una gran química entre nosotros...muchos me decían que Peggy era mi pareja perfecta porque éramos muy parecidos y tal vez tenían razón, pero con todo seguridad puedo decir que tú y yo seriamos la perfecta pareja imperfecta...tenemos nuestras diferencias pero eso es lo emocionante, yo no quiero tener una relación con alguien que sea idéntico a mi...sino con alguien como tu....tan temerario, inteligente, valiente, atrevido y a la vez tan sensible y comprensivo por eso...Tony...yo...-respiro hondo- estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera que me concedieras el permiso de poder cortejarte-

\- ay Steve- comenzó a reír

Rogers cambio completamente su expresión- con un no era suficiente no tienes que burlarte de mí, lamento si te incomode- pretendía retirarse-

-espera- lo tomo del brazo- no pongas esa carita de cachorrito...me reí por nervios...me has hecho sentir como una quinceañera con su primer novio- acaricio su mejilla- tú también me gustas...mucho y sí, te doy el permiso de cortejarme-

\- gracias Tony- tomo y beso su mano- puedo darte un beso?-

Tony soltó una risita- claro que sí mi Capitán- se sujetó de su cuello y se empino un poco

Steve lo tomo de su cintura-te voy a hacer muy feliz- dijo antes de unir sus labios en un casto beso

...

...

...

Avance del Próximo Capitulo

\- y Tony?-

\- en Asgard-

...

..

CONTINUARA


	9. Los celos de Steve

Dos meses habían pasado en los que cada día Steve saludaba por las mañanas a Tony con un beso en la frente y él le devolvía el gesto con un beso en la mejilla, Steve se iba a las 8 de la mañana y regresaba a las 5 de la tarde a acompañar al castaño en su taller y encargarse que durmiera temprano. Aunque no siempre lo lograba a la primera, Laila (que había regresado un día después de la cita de su padre) lo ayudaba para llevar a su padre a su cama. Y los días que Steve no iba a S.H.I.E.L.D. o no tenía alguna misión salía a pasear con sus compañeros o a veces tenia citas con Tony. Aunque había veces en la que Steve se iba de misiones por varios días, en los que siempre se comunicaba con las dos mujeres del equipo para saber sobre el estado de Tony y el castaño a veces lo llamaba para saber cómo iba la misión, aunque en realidad era para ver si el rubio estaba bien.  
Las discusiones eran algo que ya no importaba tanto, su método de arreglar los problemas seguía siendo el mismo con la salvedad de que terminaban abrazados en el sillón mientras conversaban. Pero había un detalle que a Tony lo enamoraba más...Steve todos los días le dejaba una rosa azul en su taller con un nota en la cual escribía un cumplido que siempre sonrojaba al castaño, como en este momento.  
\- y ahora que dice la nota?-  
\- Me preguntaste qué era el amor y no te supe contestar y ahora sé que es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar- dijo un sonrojado castaño  
\- me van a dar diabetes- hizo una mueca de asco- pero es bueno verte tan contento-  
\- y cuando tendrán esa amenazante charla tuya?-  
\- ya la tuvimos-  
-paso la prueba-  
\- sí, Rogers esta loquito por ti...aunque debo admitir que fue divertido ver su reacción-  
\- me lo imagino- 

FLASH BACK 

Steve salía de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. planeaba ver una película con sus amigos en la comodidad de la torre, pero no contó con la presencia de cierta castaña apoyada en su vehículo- Hola Laila-  
\- sube al auto Rogers-   
\- de acuerdo- no pregunto el "porqué"...sabia que tenían una conversación pendiente  
Ambos tomaron asiento y Laila arranco- así que ayer le pediste a mi padre que sea tu saliente o como tú lo dices...permiso para cortejarlo-  
\- así es-  
-si sabes que eres muy mayor para él, no?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de la carretera- mi padre es un adolescente para ti, si mi abuelo se enterara te mataría-  
\- no lo creo, Howard me conocía y pienso que estarías de acuerdo-  
\- y tu estarías de acuerdo?-  
\- a que te refieres?-  
-si tuvieras un hijo de 18 años y saliera con un tipo de 37, te gustaría?-  
Steve se quedó callado un momento- no es lo mismo Laila-  
\- entonces vámonos por el otro lado-  
-cuál?-  
\- que eres muy menor para el-  
\- no tanto-  
\- eres solo cuatro años mayor que yo-  
\- Laila no creo que la edad sea un problema-  
\- mi padre no está para ser un pasatiempo de un jovencito-  
\- él no es un pasatiempo, estoy muy enamorado de tu padre-  
\- enamorado? Enamorarse implica apego e ilusión, una proyección en alguna situación, persona o cosa, donde se hacen coincidir artificialmente características de un modelo idealizado en la mente del que sufre la obsesión o enamoramiento y el objeto real- el capitán se mantuvo en silencio- yo no quiero que mi padre sea el reemplazo de Margaret Carter, tu ex-novia...mi padre merece alguien que lo ame, ayer le dijiste que a pesar de ser muy pronto le pediste el permiso de cortejarlo, así que no tendrás problemas en responderme- aprovecho la luz roja para mirarlo a los ojos- amas a mi padre o es una simple ilusión?...te sugiero que lo pienses bien Rogers de eso depende que te deje cortejar a mi padre-  
El auto quedo en completo silencio. Steve sabía su respuesta, pero quería tener las palabras adecuadas, debía ser directo y conciso para no fastidiar a la castaña. Si algo había aprendido es que ella era de temer, pero quería decirlo de una forma romántica...respiro hondo- Tony es como una flor, una que no quiero arrancar, sino cuidarla todos los días-  
Retomo su mirada a la autopista-linda forma de decirlo, pero no quiero escuchar algo que dijo Buda...necesito que me lo digas tu St...-  
\- lo amo- dijo interrumpiéndola- tienes razón no tengo problemas de decírtelo...lo amo-  
\- si te convirtieras en un peligro para él, lo dejarías?-  
\- sí lo haría, pero eso nunca pasará-  
\- si ustedes fueran oficialmente pareja y él te dice que está enamorado de otra persona y que quiere terminar contigo, que harías?-  
\- si esa persona es mejor para el que yo...lo dejaría ir, porque siempre buscare su felicidad-  
Ahora le toco a la castaña guardar silencio y esbozo una sonrisa- buena respuesta, parte de amar a alguien es dejarlo ir en algún momento-  
\- pero las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar siempre juntos y aunque suene soberbio, creo que no hay nadie mejor que yo para Tony y no hay nadie mejor para mí que el-  
\- sigamos con las preguntas...si Peggy volviera, te irías con ella?-  
-no, sentí un gran cariño por ella, pero eso es solo una gota comparada con el mar de amor que siento por Tony-  
\- bastante cursi para mí gusto-  
\- a tu padre le gusta la cursilería-  
\- eso es lo malo de nuestro siglo ya nadie es romántico, por eso te pido que si quieres cortejar a mi padre sea porque lo amas no por una simple ilusión o apego-  
\- te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, lo amo y espero que él me ame igual-  
\- y si no sucediera eso?-  
Bajo la mirada- obviamente me invadiría una profunda tristeza, pero siempre estaré junto a él para protegerlo-  
\- muy bien Rogers una última pregunta- acelero e ingreso a un callejón, apago el vehículo y en un rápido movimiento se acomodó en las piernas de Steve- hemos hablado de mi padre, pero si alguien se te pone en frente- se acercó a su oído- y te propone algo indecente que harías?- beso su mejilla y comenzó a acercarse a su cuello- que harías si te pidiera que me cogieras justo ahora?- le dio un beso en el cuello  
\- LAILA!- igual de rápido que Laila alejo a la chica y salió del auto- no quiero ser grosero, pero ya te lo dije al que amo es a tu padre-  
Laila soltó una risita- felicidades Steve- se incorporó y salió del vehículo- estas oficialmente aprobado- lo abrazo- pero si le haces daño a mi padre, me encargo de que acabes 3 metros bajo tierra- le dijo al oído y luego se separó de el- quita esa cara, te estaba probando-  
\- eso fue incomodo pero gracias-  
\- una vez hice eso con un pretendiente de mi padre, terminamos en un hotel y luego me encargue de mandarlo a otro continente-  
\- entonces te puedo llamar hija- comento con una risa  
\- cuando te cases con mi padre, Steve...por ahora sigue diciéndome Laila y ahora sube tenemos que ir a la torre, tengo hambre- 

END DEL FLASH BACK 

\- fue bastante cómico- mostro una sonrisa- a propósito, en unos días es tu cumpleaños...como piensas celebrarlo?-  
\- tengo ganas de una fiesta, pero en el cumpleaños de Nat, Clint y Bruce ya hicimos fiesta-  
\- entonces vámonos de viaje-  
\- pero no tengo ganas de viajar-  
\- entonces?-  
\- hagamos una fiesta en la playa-  
\- de acuerdo, hare todos los preparativos...este tu primer cumpleaños con noviecito awww- se burlo  
\- ya vete a trabajar a tu laboratorio mocosa-  
-ok- se acercó a besar su mejilla- nos vemos más tarde-  
Cuando Laila se fue Tony guardo la nota en una cajita junto a las anteriores y acomodo la rosa en el gran florero en donde estaban las demás. Le encantaba que Steve recordara que su color favorito era el azul.  
...  
...  
...  
-no vendrás?-  
\- no, lo siento...las cosas se complicaron volveré mañana por la mañana-  
\- y yo que pensaba ver una película contigo, dorito-  
\- intentare acabar esto lo antes posible para poder ver esa película contigo-  
Tony escuchó unos disparos- me despido Steve parece que empezó la diversión-  
-hasta mañana Tony-  
\- que te vaya bien cielo~- dijo para molestar al Capitán-  
\- descansa cariño- corto la video llamada  
Tony estaba completamente sonrojado, en que momento cambio la fórmula. Siempre que usaba un apodo cariñoso con Steve se sonrojaba y solo decía un "cuídate Tony", pero ahora entendía como se sentía el oji-azul. Este nerviosismo no lo había sentido cuando otros lo llamaban así con la intención de coquetear...esto era distinto, se sentía...especial- que me estas haciendo Steve?-  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un estruendo que venia de la sala. Salió rápidamente y encontró a sus amigos y a su hija junto a...-Thor-  
-Tony Stark- sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a él-lamento la demora- lo tomo de la cintura- vámonos- levanto su martillo  
-espe...- es lo único que pudo decir antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos y su hija  
Laila: es en serio? Primero lo secuestra un lunático y ahora se lo lleva un dios?- se masajeo la cien- estúpido y sensual trasero atrae bobos  
Clint: ven peque- la tomo de los hombros- ve a descansar probablemente tu padre este aquí mañana-  
Laila: eso espero flechitas-  
Bruce: a me preocupa mas Steve, si recuerda lo de al fiesta de Clint-  
Nat: como olvidarlo aun recuerdo la cara de ese peli-negro  
FLASH BACK  
Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clint, algo sencillo como el lo pidió...solo ellos y algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y cierto castaño robaba las miradas de los hombres y, para sorpresa de muchos, algunas mujeres ( dato: no existen relaciones sentimentales entre mujeres y donceles). Claro que las dos bellas damas del equipo no se quedaban atrás y al igual que Tony robaban las miradas de ambos sexos. Y obviamente Steve se robaba la mirada de las mujeres de la agencia.(dato: los donceles son poco común y en este caso Tony es el único doncel de la agencia).  
Todo iba perfecto, conversaciones, bromas, alcohol, billar...todo bien hasta que cierto rubio empezó a desplegar un aura oscura. La causa? Era que Tony estaba bailando, riendo y coqueteando con un hombre que no dudaba en aceptar el coqueteo del castaño y apretarlo más a su cuerpo.  
No podía decir nada...el no era su pareja ni siquiera le había pedido cortejarlo...no podía reclamar nada, pero había algo que si podía hacer...  
\---15 minutos después---  
-me permites un momento, lindura-   
-claro que sí Ernest- le dio un guiño- te espero aquí-  
El moreno quedo un momento embobado con la sonrisa del castaño, pero luego se retiro al baño. Cuando termino se miro al espejo- eres todo un galán- dijo sonriendo-al parecer esta es tu gran noche-  
-en serio lo crees?- hablo grave  
-Capitán Rogers- dijo nervioso debido al tono del contrario  
\- te lo diré sólo una vez, así que escucha bien...Tony jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, solo esta te esta coqueteando...lo he visto hacerlo y créeme que más de cerca que tú-  
-más de cerca?-  
\- sí, pero yo soy algo celoso y esas situaciones no son de mi agrado-  
-pero-  
-Silencio!-el hombre trago saliva- y como puedes ver me pone de muy mal humor, por consiguiente espero que evite ese tipo de situaciones si es que no quiere conocerme molesto, entendido?- frunció mas el ceño al no obtener respuesta-Entendido!?-  
\- Entendido Capitán, con su permiso me retiro- el pobre hombre salió disparado del lugar  
Steve salió del baño y se encontró con Natasha quien lo miro con reproche  
-si sabes que eso no fue apropiado, verdad?-  
-lo se, pero quiero pasarla bien y esa situación me incómoda-  
\- ya decía yo que no existía hombre perfecto-  
\- no si sentirme halagado u ofendido-  
\- con que celosito Steve-  
-solo un poco-  
-si claro...volvamos a la fiesta antes que traumes a los pobres agentes-  
END DEL FLASBACK  
Nat: El pobre Ernest no puede ver a Steve que ya quiere salir corriendo-  
Laila: esto será un gran lio  
-Lamento interrumpir, pero hay una llamada del Capitán Rogers- habló la I.A.  
Bruce: contesta tu Laila  
Laila: por qué yo?  
Clint: porque nadie más quiere escuchar los regaños y berrinches del Cap  
Laila: mierda...todo yo-tomo aire- Jar contesta-  
-enseguida-  
Apareció una pantalla con la cara de Steve-hola Laila-  
-hola Steve-  
-y tony?-  
\- en Asgard-  
-Qué?!-  
...  
...  
...  
CONTINUARÁ  
Bueno agradecer que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. GRACIAS  
Los veo en unos días  
Byeee


	10. Ese no soy yo

Tony sentía muchas emociones a la vez...estaba maravillado. No solo por pasar por aquel tubo de arcoíris, sino por el bello lugar que se presentaba ante el- Thor dónde estamos?-

Thor: En Asgard-

Tony: Asgard?!-

Thor: si, mi hogar- le sonrio-

Tony: Bienvenido Hijo de Odín-

Thor: amigo Heimdall te presento a Tony Stark-

Heimdall: oh! Veo que no eran mentiras lo que decías- miro fijamente al castaño- Bienvenido a Asgard, Anthony Edward Stark-

Tony: lo miro confundido- me conoces?-

Heimdall: yo oigo y veo todo lo que sucede en los nueve mundos, aunque no tengo el gusto de conocer a todos-

Tony: eso es increíble, aunque sigo sin saber porque me trajiste aquí de improviso Thor-

Thor: traerte aquí es la única forma que encontré para disculparme por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo-tomo y beso sus manos- lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo-

Tony: pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, ricitos-

Thor: nunca olvidaría esa bella sonrisa tuya- se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Tony se alejó- sucede algo?-

Tony: tu amigo está presente- le mostro una sonrisa- porque no me muestras el lugar?-

Thor: por supuesto adelántate tengo que hablar con mi amigo-

Tony: ok ricitos- camino rápido por el puente de arcoíris

Heimdall: es bastante curioso-miro a su amigo- te veo sorprendido-

Thor: nadie me había negado un beso antes-

Heimdall: siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

Thor: imagino que está molesto-

Heimdall: lo llevara con su padre?-

Thor: si...me retiro Heimdall Tony tiene que conocer su futuro reino- camino hasta llegar a la espaldas de Tony- te gusta?- lo abrazo por detrás y apoyo su mentón en el hombro ajeno

Tony: esto es maravilloso Thor...no es redondo como la Tierra, no gira sobre su eje y, por lo que puedo observar, no gira alrededor de una estrella, es una masa plana...parece un asteroide...tiene superficie superior con una atracción gravitatoria casi igual a la tierra-su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro como buscando una respuesta- me imagino que es para evitar que los ciudadanos y sus hogares floten en el vacío...y existe como una fuerza desconocida que impide que las superficies erosionen y que las corrientes de agua se desvíen...es tan fascinante-

Thor: eres muy inteligente, aunque no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste-

Tony: Thor-pe jajaja-

Thor: quieres conocer tu futuro reino?-

Tony: se volteó a mirarlo- tengo que conversar algo contigo-

Thor: hablaremos después primero demos un paseo-beso su frente-

Al sentir el beso solo una imagen apareció en su mente...la de su amado Steve. Thor ofreció su brazo para que Tony se sujetara y caminaron a largo del Bifrost para conocer todo Asgard. En todo el camino del puente Thor le comento todo lo que había pasado en esos meses que no fue a la Tierra, el problema con el Éter que le genero una gran curiosidad al castaño.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue el gran árbol Yggdrasil que sus raíces mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos. Tony quedo impactado al ver al Nidhogg, obviamente Thor lo cuido en todo momento para que si en algún momento el dragón golpee el árbol no se lastime. Luego bajaron a la fuente de Mimir, un amigo de la familia de Thor, era una fuente donde se resguardaba la sabiduría y la inteligencia. Después fueron al río Iving que separaba Asgard y Jotunheim . Un río que nunca se congelaría, sin importar cuanto frío hiciera continuaría fluyendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Visitaron muchos lugares más, pero finalmente llegaron al Castillo. Se encontraron con los amigos de Thor.

Thor: amigos míos les presento a Tony Stark- todos saludaron excepto cierta pelinegra que solo se dedicó a mirarlo- Tony ellos son amigos y compañeros de equipo Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Lady Sif.

Tony: hola a todos...me imagino que ustedes deben ser como los caballeros del zodiaco o algo así- les mostro una sonrisa picara

Sif: trajiste un midgardiano, pensé que Jane Foster había sido la primera y la última persona que traías-

Volstagg: no lo molestes Sif, a parte sino me equivoco es aquel midgardiano que trae loco a nuestro compañero-

Thor: y no te equivocas mi amigo

Fandral: es un gusto conocerlo- se acercó para tomar y besar su mano- y sobre todo ver a nuestro futuro rey tan contento-

Los hombres comenzaron a conversar, pero la única dama se mantenía callada o hablaba en susurros con Thor. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban se sentía una extraña tensión, aunque Tony no entendía porque lo miraba con soberbia...lo veía como si fuese inferior. Pero su mente ya maquinaba una forma de molestarla sobre todo al ver como los ojitos le brillaban al ver a Thor.

Tony: Thor, tesoro-le dijo en tono meloso-

Thor: si?-

Tony sonrio al ver la mirada fastidiada de la peli-negra, al ver como Thor le prestaba completa atención- no es que no me guste conversar con tus compañeros, pero ya está oscureciendo y aun no terminamos el recorrido por el reino-

Thor: es cierto, tienes que conocer a mis padres-lo tomo de su cintura

Tony: y no olvides nuestra cita bajo las estrellas- acaricio su mejilla

Thor tomo su mano y la beso- no la he olvidado... -soltó a Tony y ofreció nuevamente su brazo para que se sujetara- compañeros me retiro-

Ambos se despidieron y Tony se despidió con una sonrisa burlona a la guerrera- hasta luego Lady Sif- la miro por última vez

...

De camino al gran salón Tony decidió preguntar sobre un tema que a su hija la tenía algo ansiosa- Thor conoces alguien llamada Elaysa?-

\- ese nombre me suena muy conocido, pero no logro recordar con claridad-

\- Tú crees que Laila pueda venir?-

\- es tu futuro hogar, así que puedes tomar decisiones con total libertad-

\- Thor necesitamos hablar de algo impo- el rubio coloco un dedo es sus labios

\- prometo que después de ver a mis padres tendremos un momento para conversar todo lo que desees- dijo frente a la puerta del salón

\- de acuerdo rubiales-

Los guardias abrieron las puertas y ambos entraron - padre, madre vengo a presentarles al midgardiano Tony Stark-

Odín: Creí que había quedado claro que no quería ver a ningún midgardiano en Asgard-

Frigga: tranquilo querido, al parecer es el doncel que nuestro hijo desea convertir en su esposo-

Thor: eso es cierto madre, disculpa si te genero incomodidad padre, pero puedo afirmar que la presencia de esto bello doncel no traerá ningún problema-

Los esposos se acercaron, Odín beso la mano del doncel y Frigga le dio un beso en su mejilla- era cierto que eres un doncel muy bello, pero espero que tu presencia aquí no traiga problemas-

\- le aseguro que no seré un problema, debería sentirse feliz de tener a alguien tan inteligente y talentoso como yo en su gran reino...es más le puedo asegurar que puedo ayudar mucho por aquí-

\- eso lo veremos-

\- debo admitir que no mentías Thor, tiene una muy bella sonrisa y una personalidad imponente-

\- muchas gracias Reyna... ahora sé de donde Thor saco tan bellos ojos-

\- me halagas- soltó una risita

Siguieron conversando solo unos minutos más, ya estaba oscureciendo y debían descansar- y donde dormirá tu compañero, Thor? Me imagino que no pensaras llevarlo a tu habitación- comento Odín

\- no padre, Tony dormirá en la habitación que esta frente a la mía-

\- de acuerdo, nos retiramos- ambos se despidieron y Thor al ver que sus padres no estaban cerca tomo la mano de Tony y lo llevo corriendo por el pasillo contrario- Thor a dónde vamos?-

\- aún falta hacer una cosa más-

Llegaron a un balcón lo tomo de su cintura, giro su martillo y salieron volando...

...

Aterrizaron en un bosque muy hermoso con una vista algo lejana del gran castillo, Thor rio al ver al castaño aferrado con fuerza a él y con los ojos apretados- que pasa pequeño te asustaste?- se burlo

\- pudiste haberme dicho que saldríamos volando idiota-

\- jaja lo siento-

\- pedazo de...que es esto?-

\- es el Glasir, un bosque sagrado   
\- es el Glasir, un bosque sagrado...allá se encuentra el Valhalla- señalo un lugar bastante luminoso

\- Que es el Valhalla?- pregunto mientras admiraba aquel lugar

\- es el salón de los caídos, ahí van los grandes guerreros de Asgard-

\- algún día tu iras al Valhalla?-

\- sí, algún día lo hare...pero por ahora seguiré luchando por mi pueblo-

Tony volteo para ver al dios sonriendo- Thor podemos hablar?-

\- para eso te traje aquí...que necesitas decirme?-

Tomo un gran respiro- Thor tengo que admitir que me sigues pareciendo un hombre muy guapo y tienes una gran personalidad, pero...- bajo la mirada

\- pero?-

El rostro de oji-miel se ponía más rojo- Steve y yo estamos saliendo-

-son pareja?-

\- no exactamente...nos estamos conociendo mejor para poder tener una relación-

\- entonces no son pareja-

\- no Thor aun no somos pareja a menos no formalmente-

\- entonces yo puedo ser tu pareja?-

Tony rio ante la pregunta de su amigo- no Thor, tal vez en un futuro si las cosas con Steve no funcionan y tú sigues soltero podríamos darnos una oportunidad, pero Steve se está encargando de robarme el corazón-

Thor mostro una sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos del doncel...había perdido su oportunidad, su compañero de equipo había sabido aprovechar su ausencia y se encargó de conquistar al hermoso castaño. Y ahora estaba confundido...una parte de él decía que debía encerrarlo en una habitación y no dejarlo salir para que se olvide del Capitán, sin embargo al ver esos ojos brillosos y esa sonrisa nerviosa, ese pensamiento desapareció por completo. Él estaba enamorado del castaño y quien no lo estaría, pero Tony no estaba enamorado de él.

\- entiendo...puedo pedirte un favor?-

\- claro que si Zeus-

\- puedes darme un beso?-

\- Thor no-

\- por favor solo uno, prometo no hacerte nada más y no se lo diré al Capitán solo...quiero saber si es verdad que tus labios saben tan deliciosos como lucen-

\- solo uno, considérate afortunado-

Thor lo cogió de su cintura y Tony tuvo que empinarse, en realidad Thor era tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que Steve, y se sujetó de su cuello- no le digas nada de esto a Steve-

\- será nuestro secreto- dijo antes de juntar sus labios

Ambos sentían algo no lo mismo, pero si había un sentimiento. El oji- azul lo tomo como un consuelo y Tony solo sintió algo de pena porque el dios le daba un beso cargado de pasión. Tony quería separarse luego de unos segundos, pero Thor continuo hasta que el aire les faltara-gracias-

-casi me dejas sin aire-

\- te llevare a tu habitación para que puedas descansar y mañana te llevare a tu hogar- miro hacia un lado

-Thor escúchame- le tomo el rostro- te mereces a alguien que te amé de la misma forma que tú lo harías- mostro un sonrisa sincera- esa persona no soy yo-

\- espero que nuestro compañero de equipo sepa valorarte-

\- créeme que lo hace-

\- vámonos, debes descansar- lo volvió a tomar de su cintura y agito su martillo para ir al castillo

...

...

...

ADELANTO

\- quien lo envió?-

-H.Y.D.R.A-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

HOLA

Sé que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Tony Stark, pero mañana subiré un capítulo sobre eso, así que espero les guste...es todo por hoy.

Y casi lo olvido...nuevamente les agradezco por leer mi historia, son más de 500 vistas, no sé si es mucho o poco pero estoy feliz. GRACIAS


	11. Los celos de Tony

Como Thor prometió, al día siguiente llevo a Tony a su hogar. Toda su familia (ya saben a quienes me refiero) lo recibió con un abrazo. Y tuvo que detener a su hija antes de que le sacara todos los dientes al dios por llevarse a su adorado padre. Todos estaban ahí excepto cierto rubio- y Steve?-

Laila: digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión luego de que te fuiste?-

Clint: Laila lo mando al demonio-

Tony: y por qué hiciste eso, princesa?-

Laila: luego de Thor y tú se fueron él llamo y comenzamos a discutir...él me reclamaba porque deje que Thor te llevara y yo le dije que no era mi culpa y que no me grite...y seguimos discutiendo y lo...lo vote de la torre-

Tony: Qué?!-

Laila: lo vote de la torre...eh...lo siento-

Tony: y donde esta?-

Natasha: en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S. mi armadura-

\- enseguida señor-

La armadura cubrió a Tony y salió volando en búsqueda de Steve- eres una exagerada-

Laila: una pequeña broma no hace daño- la castaña comenzó a reír con la rusa

Thor: de que me perdí, ustedes no eran enemigas?-

Laila: éramos mi querido amigo, digamos que conversamos y ahora volvimos a ser amigas-

Natasha: conversamos mucho-

Laila: si, movimos mucho nuestras lenguas-

Clint: no oigo nada! No oigo nada!- salió corriendo mientras seguía gritando

Thor: que le sucede?-

Bruce: en serio no entiendes a que se refieren?- el dios negó- bueno...averígualo porque no te lo voy a explicar- dijo sonrojado

Laila: ven conmigo- tomo su brazo- yo te explico- lo llevo al balcón de la torre

\--------------En S.H.I.E.L.D.----------

Tony llego a las oficinas de la agencia y se sacó su armadura y emprendió su búsqueda. Camino por todos los pasillos preguntando por Rogers hasta que alguien le dijo que estaba en una reunión con Nick y que lo esperara en la puerta porque en unos minutos salía. Tres minutos pasaron y su rubio salió, pero había alguien que hizo que quitara su bella sonrisa...Sharon Carter...la sobrina de su tía Peggy que conocía poco, sin embargo era lo suficiente para odiarla... la estúpida ya no sabía cómo acercarse más a su capitán. Su ceño no podía estar más fruncido, él no era de tener celos...pero ahora lo carcomían. Se dio media vuelta, no estaba molesto solo con Carter también lo estaba con el idiota de Steve por no hacer nada por alejarla, es más le sonreía.

\- Tony- escucho el llamado mas no volteo- Tony...Tony!- lo tomo del brazo- volviste, en serio volviste- Tony se soltó con brusquedad- Que sucede?...estaba tan preocupado por ti-

\- en serio? Ja! ...sabes aprovechar muy bien mi ausencia, no?-

\- a que te refieres?-

\- me estas preguntando?...la resbalosa un poco más y te pone el trasero en la cara y tu feliz de la vida-

\- te confundes, ella es una amiga y sabe que yo te estoy cortejando-

\- el cerebro también se te quedo congelado Rogers!- grito llamando la atención de los demás

\- Tony cálmate, ven vamos a conversar-

\- NO!...yo vengo hasta aquí porque Laila te echo de la torre y me preocupo por ti...y te encuentro de lo más feliz con Carter-

\- Laila no me echo...lo estás confundiendo todo, ella es solo una amiga-

\- mejor me hubiera quedado en Asgard- comento fastidiado

\- y ahora que lo mencionas...tú te fuiste con Thor y no me ves reclamándote por ello-

\- no confundas las cosas Thor me llevo...y no me cambies el tema!-

Fury: que está pasando aquí?-

Tony: nada!... yo me largo-

Steve: espera- lo tomo de su brazo- por favor-

Tony: suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear

El castaño intento soltarse, pero Steve era más fuerte. Lo sujeto de su cadera y Tony seguía golpeándolo- escúchame, si te incomodo lo de Sharon lo dejare de hacer, mantendré mi distancia...pero no malinterpretes las cosas...me crees tan tonto como para dejar ir al doncel más hermoso y perfecto de este universo-

\- tu cursilería no te va a servir-

-no estoy siendo cursi, estoy siendo sincero- le sonrió coqueto

\- eres un idiota Steve- le devolvió la sonrisa- no seas tan confiado-

Steve se rió- lo que tu ordenes, cariño-

-me extrañaste?- se sujetó de su cuello

\- no sabes cuánto...puedo?-

-bésame Steve-le sonrió antes de unir sus labios

No le importaba que todos los agentes los observaran, Tony abrió un poco sus ojos y le saco el dedo del medio a Carter, que los miraba molesta, mientras Steve seguía besándolo con profunda pasión.

Nick: DISCULPEN!- gritó e hizo que la pareja se separada- podrían conseguirse una habitación?-

Tony: no seas molesto Fury- dijo y continúo con el beso

Nick: ya sepárense!-

Tony: ok ya está, no te moleste Nicky-

Nick: no me digas Nicky y usted capitán tiene cosas que hacer-

Steve: así es, señor- soltó al castaño- te veo en la noche- beso su frente-

Tony: nos vemos en la noche, cielo- volvió a besarlo

Fury y Steve se retiraron. Tony estaba a punto de irse en su armadura, pero había algo que hacer- Señorita Carter tiene un minuto-

-claro Señor Stark-

\- ven querida solo quiero mostrarte algo- la tomo del brazo y la llevo ante una de la ventanas en donde se veía el reflejo- sabes que veo ahí?-

\- a nosotros?-

-no, veo una persona hermosa- la tomo de un hombro- fuerte, inteligente- la miro- y perfecta para Steve- Sharon le sonreía- oh!- regreso su vista al espejo- y ahí estas tu- se escucharon varias risas de los demás agentes- así que primita, mantén tu distancia- la miro serio- sabes que Steve jamás dejara de ser caballeroso, pero no aproveches eso, porque si él no te manda al demonio... lo haré yo- la rubia permaneció en silencio- entendiste?-

\- sí, Señor Stark- comento asustada

\- excelente que tengas un lindo día- se acercó a darle un beso en su mejilla- estás advertida-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Hola...perdón por no actualizar. Disfruten del romances porque se vienen los problemas

No actualizare hasta la otra semana. Tengo semana de exámenes asi que es bastante complicado escribir y no quiero subir cualquier cosa.

Si alguien tiene dudas me lo pone aquí ==>

Y si quieren hacer preguntas a los personajes me lo pone aquí ==>

y los que quieren saber como fue la reconciliación de Nat y Laila...eh...les gustaría leerlo?

Eso es todo

Nos vemos en 7 días

Un beso para todos y todas...

Byee


	12. El cumpleaños de Tony parte 1

Algo constante eran las pesadillas de Steve, tenía miedo a dormir. Pensaba que una vez que abriera los ojos la realidad en la que vivía cambiara, las personas que había conocido se fueran, que sus hazañas desaparecieran. Esto sucedía antes...antes de enamorarse de ese bello castaño. Los primeros ocho meses de conocerse, dormir era lo único que quería hacer. Sus sueños eran la única forma de besar a Tony. Cuando empezó el cortejo, el miedo de que todo desapareciera volvió...pero ahora sentir los labios de su amado le daban calma. Todo estaba bien...sin embargo, ahora mismo Steve no sabía si prefería estar despierto o dormido. Estas últimas semanas siempre despertaba con un poco sudor en su frente y un gran problema en los pantalones de su pijama. Su sueño empezaba como cualquier otro que tenía con Tony, palabras románticas y besos, pero todo se volvía más intenso, no entendía en que momento el oji-miel se encontraba gimiendo bastante alto debajo de él. Lo volvía loco escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro, se escuchaba tan sexy.

-¡Ah!...¡Steve!-

Se repetían los gemidos del castaño una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se fue a tomar otra ducha, debía descansar en unas horas todos se levantarían para celebrar el cumpleaños del dueño de la torre.

Laila había organizado todo. Primero el equipo y unos amigos cercanos irían a un playa privada para disfrutar un momento en familia y luego, habría un gran fiesta en la torre.

¿Qué si tenía un regalo para Tony? Por supuesto. Tal vez no sería como los otros regalos excesivamente costosos que le darían los demás, pero el suyo tenía un sentimiento especial además pensaba pedirle al castaño que sea su pareja oficialmente. Lo tenía todo planeado...

\-----4 horas después------

Tony despertó a las 8 de la mañana encontrándose a su hija mirándolo fijamente- Feliz cumpleaños, bambi- beso su nariz- hoy cumples un año más de vida, de una vida maravillosa y haré que pases un día extraordinario junto a nosotros, tu familia- le sonrió ampliamente- te amo papi-

\- gracias princesa- abrazo a su hija y beso su mejilla- y los demás?-

\- te esperan abajo para poder saludarte e irnos a la playa, así que apresúrate-

\- como órdenes jefa-

\- te vemos abajo- beso su frente

\- y diles que espero que mis regalos estén a mi altura-

\- entonces no serán tan grandes los regalos-

\- mocosa insolente- le lanzo su pantufla

-auch! Fue una bromita- se sobo su cabeza con un puchero-

\----Media Hora Después----

Tony: ya llego el rey del santo-

Todos empezaron a saludar y felicitar al castaño.

Nat: feliz cumpleaños, pequeñín-

Clint: que sean muchos más enano-

Bruce: Feliz Cumpleaños Tony-

Pepper: Feliz cumpleaños dueño de mis dolores de cabeza-

Happy: Feliz cumpleaños, jefe-

Thor: Feliz cumpleaños, bello doncel- se acercó y beso su mano- que cumplas muchos años más para seguir deleitándome con tu belleza

Tony: gracias a todos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- y tú?- se dirigió a Steve- no piensas saludarme?-

Steve: ya terminaste de coquetear con Thor?- dijo fastidiado

Tony solo rió y se acercó a su Capitán- deja esos estúpidos celos de lado y bésame- el rubio le sonrió e hizo caso al pedido

El beso era lento, Tony se sujetó de los hombros de Steve y él tomo su cintura con posesividad. Estuvieron así por largos minutos

Laila: Ya salgan de su burbuja!- grito e hizo que se separaran-a este paso voy vomitar arcoíris-

Nat: deja disfrutar su momento a los tortolos-

Laila: yo ya quiero ir a la playa

Tony: muy bien, vámonos, tenemos todo?

Laila: sí creo que esta todo, suban al auto-

Bruce: como ordenes-

Tony: espero que la playa sea solo para nosotros-

Laila: obviamente, todo para el cumpleañero más guapo del universo-

\-----Una hora después----

Tony: te luciste aunque yo lo hubiese hecho mejor, pero te felicito-

Laila solo pudo sonreír- vamos a disfrutar del delicioso mar-

Todos fueron a la casa de playa para poder cambiarse. Laila, Nat y Pepper se colocaron sus bikinis color violeta, negro y dorado, respectivamente.

-Te ves hermosa Tía Pepper-se acercó y acaricio su abultado vientre de 5 meses- y tú también estas hermosa pequeñina-

-tienes razón, madre e hija son hermosas-

\- gracias chicas-

-aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del padre-

\- Laila- regaño la oji-azul

La castaña rio- vamos a nadar, los chicos ya deben haber salido-

Las tres mujeres salieron encontrándose con casi todos los hombres- y mi padre?-

Clint: dijo que vayamos acomodándonos que viene en unos minutos-

Laila: de acuerdo-

Acomodaron los pareos en la arena, algunas sillas, las sombrillas, acomodaron las neveras portátiles y colocaron la red de voleibol. Pepper se quedó junto a su esposo en la orilla y los demás fueron a nadar.

Laila: te queda bien esa ropa de baño Thor- lo miro coqueta- mi padre tiene buen gusto para la ropa y para otras cosas más-

Steve: Tony fue a comprar ropa para Thor o con Thor?-

Thor: fuimos a comprar ropa, espero no te moleste compañero-

Steve: para nada Thor, sé que sabes respetar lo que Tony y yo tenemos-

Clint: y cuando dura le cortejo?-

Steve: no hay un tiempo determinado, es hasta que la pareja sepa que de verdad se aman-

Bruce: y crees que ya llego el momento de pedirle que sean pareja oficialmente?-

Steve: definitivamente-

Laila: y que esperas para pedírselo?-

Steve: un día especial como hoy-

Nat: al parecer hoy será una noche maravillosa...Clint me debes 50 dólares-

Clint: demonios! Te los pagare mañana-

Bruce: que apostaron?-

Nat: Clint dijo que tú ibas a pedírselo en tu cumpleaños y yo le dije que sería en el cumpleaños de Tony-

Laila: eso era predecible, digo desde que Thor está aquí nuestro amado Capi anda muy celoso y es obvio que quería pedírselo lo antes posible-

Bruce: eso es muy cierto, Laila me debes 30 dólares-

Laila: mierda! Pensé que lo habías olvidado-

Bruce: jaja nunca, mañana me pagas-

Steve: y ustedes que apostaron?

Laila: yo aposte que el mas celoso de la relación seria mi papá, y Bruce dijo que serias tú-

Clint: esto de las apuestas es divertido, no quieres hacer una Thor?-

Thor:...

Nat: Thor?

Thor:...

Steve: que estas mi...

Ambos rubios se quedaron igual de impactados al ver al cumpleañero con una ropa de baño rojo bastante pegado y algo corto que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y gran trasero, además de su cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado.

Laila: sigo sin entender cómo tiene esa figura si come como albañil y encima pura comida chatarra-

Clint: esas preguntas no me dejan dormir en la noche-

Nat: tengo que admitir que a Tony no le pasan los años-

Bruce: me parece que la marea está subiendo?-

Laila: es culpa de la baba de las rubias- movió sus dedos e hizo que a los mencionados les salpicara un poco de agua- despierten idiotas-

Tony: el agua esta deliciosa-

Nat: no es lo único delicioso, no lo crees Steve?-

Steve se sonrojo al entender a qué iba el comentario- ven cariño- extendió su mano

Tony acepto gustoso- mis shorts tienen un detalle que te va a encantar-

Steve: cuál es?-

Tony se dio vuelta y se inclinó un poco dejando ver el escudo de Steve en toda la parte trasera de los Shorts- te gusta?- Steve estaba completamente rojo y el castaño comenzó a reír y se volteó a colgarse del cuello de su rubio- porque no coges tu escudo Capi?- Steve se tapó su rostro, su sonrojo estaba hasta sus orejas lo que genero las risas de todos

Se quedaron en la playa hasta las 2 de la tarde. Nadando, jugando, haciéndose bromas (en especial Clint y Tony), tomando (a excepción de Pepper que solo tomaba refresco), haciendo castillos de arena, enterrándose en la arena, etc.

Laila: hora de irnos, alisten todo- vio a dos personas aun en el mar- Steve! Papá! Ya vámonos!-

\-----Mientras tanto en la playa----

\- como la estas pasando?-

\- maravilloso, en especial porque estoy con ustedes que son mi familia-

\- te amo- lo beso y observo al castaño sonrojado-no tienes que decir nada si aún no te sientes preparado-

\- yo también te amo- volvió a besarlo- te amo-

\- me hace tan feliz oír que lo digas, estoy tan feliz-

Comenzaron a darse piquitos entre risas, hasta que se unieron en un beso suave pero que de a poco se volvió más pasional. Sus manos comenzaban a divagar por el cuerpo del otro, el rubio rozo el trasero de su amado-tócame si deseas Steve, todo lo que tienes en frente es tuyo-

\- tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo-

\- no puedo creer que casi te rechace por esa actitud de viejo cascarrabias-

\- y yo por esa hábil boquita tuya-

-y aun no conoces todo su potencial- ambos rieron-pero luego nos conocimos y nos dimos cuenta de que somos imperfectamente perfectos-

Ambos rieron y siguieron besándose- te amo- dijeron ambos al unísono antes de salir del mar para irse con los demás a prepararse para la fiesta de la noche

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	13. El cumpleaños de Tony parte 2

Ya en la noche todos estaban terminando de alistarse para comenzar con la fiesta. Los hombres traían sus trajes en diferentes tonos y las mujeres tenían unos hermosos vestidos.

Todos estaban listos menos Tony y decidieron ir a recibir a los invitados. Laila fue al cuarto de su padre al ver que no bajaba- papi?-

\- pasa mi niña-

\- porque tardas tanto?- observó que su padre se miraba fijamente al espejo- que sucede?-

\- nada, solo me han salido unas canas-

\- te preocupa envejecer?-

\- no, simplemente siento que cada día estoy más cerca a que me mandes a un asilo-

\- no digas tonterías- lo abrazo por atrás- yo cuando te veo, solo veo a un hombre inteligente, irresistible y muy fuerte- beso su mejilla- vámonos?-

\- vamos- ofreció su brazo para que su hija se sujetara

\- espera- tomo el rostro de su padre y expulso una energía color verde, que hizo que su padre rejuvenezca levemente- listo, ya no tienes canas ni arruguitas-

\- no deberías usar tu magia para cosas como estas-

\- no te preocupes, recuerdas esto- mostro un brazalete dorado- solo tengo la pulsera al 5%, no me voy a volver loca-

\- eso espero maléfica-

\- vamos a la fiesta-

Ambos castaños llegaron a la escaleras dejándose ver por todos los presentes- agradezco a todos por venir a mi fiesta, aunque es obvio que no se perderían uno de la mayores eventos del año- sonrio- esta noche será espectacular, porque tiene la marca Stark-

\- diviértanse- completo la oji-avellana

Los Stark se unieron al resto del equipo. Los hombres se veían muy apuestos y las dos chicas del equipo resaltaban por los vestidos que se ceñían a sus curvas. Todos conversaban, pero se empezaron a dispersar, en especial Tony que iba de un lado a otro recibiendo saludos y regalos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, rollito de canela- hablo alguien a sus espaldas

\- es mi dulce de leche a quien escucho?-

\- porque no te volteas y lo compruebas-

Tony hizo lo indicado y efectivamente era su ex-novio, Stephen Strange- pensé que no vendrías Merlín y tu capita?-

\- no la traje conmigo, para no levantar mucho la atención, pero está cerca por si hay alguna emergencia, quieres bailar?-

\- por supuesto-

Ambos se posicionaron en la pista de baile y tomaron posición. Comenzaron a pasos lentos y fueron tomando ritmo, luego siguieron las vueltas y ligeros coqueteos- Laila me comento que estas en saliditas con alguien- dijo en su oído- es verdad?-

\- celoso Stephen?- dijo coqueto

\- un poco, aunque me comento que ha pasado un año y aun no son oficialmente novios-

\- creo que no necesitamos eso, ya nos dijimos "te amo" así que no hace falta ponerle un nombre a lo que tenemos-

\- en serio no hace falta o solo quieres disimular?-

\- no puedo negar que me gustaría que me pidiera ser su novio, en especial para que todas esas zorritas sepan que ese escultural hombre es mío-

\- y al parecer el piensa lo mismo-

\- porque lo dices?-

Le dio media vuelta para que su espalda del castaño se pegara a su pecho- porque ha estado mirándome como asesino desde que empezamos a bailar-

\- mi Steve es muy celoso, no quieres provocarlo?-

\- con todo gusto- completo la vuelta para estar cara a cara

Tony levanto su pierna y él cogió su muslo y sujeto con más fuerza su cintura. Tony se inclinó hacia atrás y el otro aprovecho para darle una mirada de burla al Capitán.

\--------Con Steve----------

-ya me canse, los voy a separar-

-tranquilo- la pelirroja lo tomo del brazo- solo te está molestando-

\- ya lo logro, entiendo que Tony tenga que saludar a todos sus invitados y disfrutar de la fiesta, pero que ese sujeto le toque las piernas es demasiado-

\- tranquilo, porque no se la devuelves-

\- a que te refieres?-

\- baila con alguien y veras como Tony se pone celoso- miro hacia los lados- yo creo que a Sharon le encantaría bailar contigo-

\- Tony me dijo que no le gustaba que este cerca de ella-

\- entonces busca a otra chica, hay varias que se mueren por bailar contigo-

\- y tú?-

\- y arriesgarme a que Tony me dispare con su armadura? No gracias-

\- oh vamos Nat, Tony sería incapaz-

\- de acuerdo, pero él no se pondrá celoso de mí-

\- como no se pondría celoso de tan bella dama?-

La pelirroja solo sonrio y acompaño a Steve a la pista de baile. Tony los miraba de reojo, solo sonreía. Nat y Steve bailaban muy bien, lo que sorprendió a la mujer ya que según ella Steve no era buen bailarín.

\- donde aprendiste a bailar?-

\- Tony me enseño-

FLASH BACK

Steve y Tony se encontraban conversando sobre una pequeña pelea que tuvieron en la tarde, el castaño había pedido a J.A.R.V.I.S. poner algo de música lenta para que ambos se relajaran.

\- entonces, estamos bien?-

\- sí-

\- me das un beso?-

\- claro que sí- le dio un pequeño beso- oye anciano-

\- dime-

\- esa canción es una de mis favoritas, a pesar de no ser fanático de ese tipo de música-

\- es linda la canción-

\- no quieres bailar?- se paró del sofá

\- no soy muy bueno, tengo dos pies izquierdos-

\- oh! Vamos, yo te enseñare- lo jalo de su brazo

\- de acuerdo, pero no te burles- se paró frente al castaño

\- me pides algo imposible- lo llevo al centro de la sala- primero debes tomar posición-

\- posición?-

\- si- tomo su mano- esto debe ir aquí- lo coloco en su cintura- y la otra debe sujetar mi mano y mi otra mano se sujeta de tu hombro, esta es una típica pose, pero hay más-

\- cómo cuáles?-

\- en otros casos puedes sujetarme con tus dos manos y yo me tomare de tu cuello, así-

\- esta me gusta más- dijo al tener más de cerca al oji-miel

\- otra es esta- se separó y se dio media vuelta- mis brazos van cruzados y tú solo coges mis manos, es una pose más íntima y con más roces-

\- me gusta más la segunda-

\- no tienes que escoger una, cuando bailas vas cambiando de posiciones...como en el sexo-

\- Tony- regaño sonrojado

\- lo siento tenía que decirlo-

\- tú y tus ocurrencias-

\- Jar ponla desde el inicio-

\- si señor-

\- muy bien Rogers, empecemos- tomaron la primera posición- sígueme y no me pises-

Tony lo guiaba despacio, pero el rubio estaba muy rígido- relájate soldado, solo sigue la música- sus movimientos se volvieron más coordinados- ahora dame una vuelta- el oji-azul hizo caso- ves que no es difícil? Ahora guíame tú-

La lección iba muy bien, Steve ya estaba más suelto. Le daba vueltas a Tony, tomaban diferentes posiciones. Azul y miel se mantenían atentos al contrario. El rubio solo podía pensar en la calma y la confianza que le inspiraba el castaño, no había dudas lo amaba aún más de lo que creía amar a Peggy. Tomaron la segunda posición casi al final de la canción, se quedaron mirando largo rato, se estaba acostumbrando a perderse en los ojos contrarios. Al terminar la melodía se unieron en un beso en donde se reflejaba todo el amor que habían comenzado a sentir y que cada día se hacía más fuerte.

END DEL FLASH BACK

\- me encanta verlos tan enamorados, es bueno ver que mi niño por fin encontró al indicado-

\- gracias-

\- hablo de mi Tony-

\- auch!-

Ambos solo rieron y seguían con su baile, estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta cuando un castaño los miraba con molestia- quita esa carita que alguien como tú no tiene que sentir celos de nadie-

\- no estoy celoso-

-lo que tú digas-

\- me permites?- interrumpió un rubio

\- claro- Strange le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltar y ceder al castaño- nos veremos luego-

\- ya te estabas tardando- comento coqueto al dios mientras comenzaban a bailar

\- no quería interrumpirte te veías muy cómodo-

\- es un viejo amigo-

\- por lo visto puso celoso al Capitán-

\- me imagino que ahora que bailo contigo se pondrá más celoso-

\- en realidad, Laila me dijo que necesitábamos hablar los tres-

\- después de esta canción vamos a hablar al balcón-

\- está bien- solo sonrio

\------Minutos más tarde en el balcón de la torre-----

Tony: de que quieres hablar, princesa?-

Laila: quiero que me digan la verdad, que paso en Asgard?-

Tony: Thor me mostro todo el reino y tuvimos una charla-

Thor: lo lleve a un bosque porque tenía algo que decirme-

Laila: solo hablaron?-

Tony: hubo algunos abrazos y nada más-

Thor: y un beso-

Tony: IDIOTA- le dio un pellizco en el brazo- que te dije que no hicieras-

Thor: me dijiste que no se lo comentara al Capitán- se excusó mientras sobaba su brazo

Laila: eso justamente quería oír y por lo visto no querías decirme papa-

Tony: pensé que no te interesaría saber eso-

Laila: besaste a Thor cuando estabas saliendo con Steve, crees que eso no me iba a parecer interesante?-

Tony: en realidad no

Laila: sabes que tienes que decirle a Steve, verdad?-

Tony: es necesario?-

Laila: sí- respondió seria- o se lo diré yo, sabes que no me parece este tipo de situaciones se lo hiciste a Bruce y sabes cómo terminaron las cosas-

Tony: ya entendí, lo hablare luego con el-

Thor: y como te enteraste Laila?-

Laila: puedo leer la mente y ver recuerdos yo siempre duermo con mi papa para calmar sus pesadillas mediante mi magia...y pude ver ese momento-

Thor: lamento las molestias-

Laila: no te preocupes Thor, la culpa no es tuya...es de ambos-

Tony: eso era todo lo que tenías que decirnos?-

Laila: en realidad quería proponerles ir a Asgard-

Thor: por supuesto, eres bienvenida cuando quieras-

Tony: a mí también me gustaría volver, pero tengo que preguntarle a Steve si le molestaría-

Laila: al final de la fiesta le comentas, eso era todo...no se tomen esta conversación como si tuviera algo en contra de ustedes, simplemente no me parece que esas actitudes sean correctas-

Tony: entendimos mamá-

Laila: sigan disfrutando-

Tony: no vienes?-

Laila: necesito un respiro-

Tony: ok- beso su mejilla- vienes ricitos?-

Thor: claro-

La fiesta continuo, todos bailaban y bebían. Steve miraba atento cada vez que su castaño bailaba con alguien ya sea hombre o mujer, aun sabiendo que era imposible que exista algún tipo de relación entre donceles y mujeres. Nat tranquilizaba a su celoso amigo y Clint se burlaba y hasta aprovecho en bailar con Tony para fastidiar al Capitán. Bruce bailaba con la menor de los Stark y a veces bailaba con Nat.

Una melodía sonó y automáticamente dos personas unieron sus miradas. Steve sonrio al ver el guiño y la sonrisa coqueta del castaño. El rubio se acercó llamando la atención de todos los presentes y el castaño lanzo una mirada de burla a todas aquellas y aquellos que se habían acercado a su Capitán- sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?- extendió su mano

\- no tienes ni que preguntarlo cariño- acepto la mano contrario

Ambos fueron al centro de la pista, Tony se sujetó del cuello y Steve lo tomo de la cintura y su cadera. Comenzaron a bailar y el rubio cantaba en su oído a lo que el castaño solo se sonrojo y se refugió en su pecho.

Creo en tu amor

Por mí

Solo atrévete

Y sígueme hasta el fin

Y ya te encontré

Tan dulce tú te ves

Yo nunca pensé que fueras tú

Lo que siempre esperé

Éramos niños buscando amor

Sin saber sentirlo

Pero ahora no renunciaré

Bésame lento, amor

Tengo tu corazón

El mío en tus manos ya está

Bailaré

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar

Nuestra favorita ya sonó

Y dices que te ves tan mal

Yo susurré y dije

Eres tan bello y él más perfecto, amor

...

Encontré una persona

Más fuerte de lo que pensé

Mis sueños compartes

Espero que nuestras vidas también

Encontré el amor

No solo para guardar secretos

Para soñar por nuestros hijos

Que vendrán

Tan jóvenes, pero en eterno amor

Luchando contra el dolor

Todo estará muy bien, lo sé

Tu mano pediré

Soy tu hombre y tú mi doncel

El futuro en tus ojos ya puedo ver

Bailaré

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar

Nuestra favorita ya sonó

Y dices que te ves tan mal

Yo susurré y dije

Eres tan bello y él más perfecto, amor

Bailaré

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar

Nuestra favorita ya sonó

Tengo fe en nosotros dos

Eres un ángel, no merezco esto

Eres tan perfecto

No merezco esto

Somos tan perfectos, amor

\- él que no se merece esto soy yo- dijo el castaño

-nos lo merecemos, amor- dijo antes de besarlo

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en su burbuja que ignoraron a las personas que le tomaban fotos o grababan. Su familia solo podía sonreír ante verlos tan felices...

...

...

Hola. Que te parece si hacemos una pequeña pausa. A su izquierda están las bebidas y las comidas y a la derecha están los servicios higiénicos.

Relájese que han queda más por leer. Recuerde que Wattpad actualiza el punto en donde se quedó en la lectura, así que si ya es tarde puede ir a dormir.

También se le invita a comentar y dejar su estrellita, aquí no se le obliga a nada.

Ahora sí siga disfrutando de la lectura

...

...

Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron todos por fin se sentaron a disfrutar de unos tragos- estuvo buena la fiesta- comento el arquero

Bruce: increíble diría yo-

Laila: fue bastante divertida-

Tony: gracias hija fue un gran día-

Laila: todo por el hombre de mi vida-

Nat: aunque hubo muchas personas que se emborracharon en exceso-

Tony: cambiando de tema, Steve quiero preguntarte algo-

Steve: claro cariño-

Tony: si yo decido regresar a Asgard y quedarme por un tiempo, te molestaría?-

Steve: para que quieres ir a Asgard?-

Laila: fue idea mía, tengo cosa que averiguar y mi padre me ayudaría mucho-

Steve: si vas a ir con Laila no creo tener problemas-

Tony: seguro Capitán celos?-

Steve: sí y yo también te vi celoso-

Tony: solo un poco, pero tú eres un exagerado-

Steve: eres la persona más bella y perfecta, tengo suerte de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo, crees que dejaría que alguien te arrebate de mi lado-

Laila: ya déjense de cursilerías o los duermo-

Tony: envidiosa jajaja-

Todos seguían conversando y riendo hasta que a Steve le llego una serie de mensajes a su teléfono.

...

Hola Steve, soy Sharon.

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que es necesario que sepas con qué tipo de persona estás saliendo.

TONY Y THOR SON AMANTES

Y sé que no me vas a creer a la primera, por ello te envió un video en donde ellos lo confirman.

...

Steve se retiró de la habitación para poder escuchar el video. Era aquella conversación que tuvo Laila, Tony y Thor en el balcón. Efectivamente ambos lo aceptaron. Se habían besado y el preocupado por regresar de su misión para estar junto a él. Regresó a la sala y golpeó con fuerza al dios llegando a tirarlo al piso-como te atreviste besar a mi Tony!- todos se quedaron impactados ante tal acto

Tony: Steve cálmate!-

Steve: que sucede Stark? No quieres que golpee a tu amante-

Tony: que estupideces estás diciendo?!-

Steve: sé que te besaste con Thor en Asgard, para eso quieres regresar, verdad? Para pasar tiempo con tu amante!-

Tony: en primer lugar, me bajas el tonito y en segundo lugar, Thor no es mi amante; no sé dónde sacaste eso-

Steve: eres un descarado, quieres sabes de donde lo saque? Con gusto te lo muestro- le extendió el celular-escúchalo tú mismo-

Todos se quedaron en silencio escuchando cada palabra. Clint y Bruce bajaron la cabeza incómodos ante la pesada que se volvía la atmosfera. Natasha escuchaba atenta cada palabra y Laila ayudaba a pararse a Thor. Una vez terminado el video todo se quedó en silencio.

Tony: Steve déjame explicarte-

Steve: que vas a explicarme, que mientras yo estuve como idiota preocupado por ti y celoso, porque sí estuve celoso de pensar que estabas solo con Thor, tú te andabas besando con él- lo tomo del brazo- no me deje envenenar por los comentarios de terceros, pero al parecer todo era cierto-

Tony: en serio no te dejaste envenenar? a mí me parece que sí- sonrio burlón

Steve: no te equivoques , ignore todo- afirmo su agarre- me dijeron que eras un cualquiera, que no te importaba quien era con tal de tener placer, por algo te dicen playboy; que hasta te habías metido con mujeres, y al parecer no se equivocaban eres un- se vio interrumpido ante la bofetada que le dio Tony

Tony: ni se te ocurra decirme lo que estás pensando, no te permito que me faltes el respeto!- se soltó del agarre de Steve- si tanto piensas eso porque no terminas toda esta estupidez, porque es un estupidez! No eres capaz ni de pedirme ser tu novio! Me tienes como un IDIOTA a la espera de que se te antoje oficializar lo nuestro, al principio todo era lindo, pero hasta cuando vas a esperar? y encima me tildas como un si fuera un cualquiera!-

Steve: no me voltees el pastel, aquí el problema es que besaste a Thor y ahora pretendes ir a Asgard a seguir pasando tiempo con él, y encima eres tan descarado como para preguntármelo-

Tony: yo no soy ningún descarado, tu eres un imbécil que no se da el tiempo de escucharme!- tomo aire- el beso no fue como te lo estás imaginando-

Steve: un beso es un beso y si te parece una estupidez todo lo que hemos pasado por casi un año dejémoslo aquí, porque al parecer no piensas disculparte por lo ocurrido y deseas seguir besuqueándote con tu adorado Thor-

Tony: perfecto! Y no me voy a disculpar por que no hice nada malo y sabes que SÍ! Me muero por seguir besando a Thor, no sabes lo bien que besa- dijo con rabia- y tal vez nunca me vuelvas a ver porque a Thor le encantaría que sea quien gobierne a su lado y en realidad no me molestaría serlo!-

Steve no dijo más solo miro con ira a Thor y con un toque de tristeza a Tony- que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje- dijo antes de marcharse

Tony: si regreso te presentare a mis hijos! IDIOTA!- dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación

Nat: Mierda-

Laila: efectivamente, mierda- siguió a su padre- papá ven, papá-

Nat: solo voy a decir que Steve tiene razón en estar molesto y que no solo es culpa de Tony- miro a Thor- tu no debiste besarlo sabiendo que ellos tenían una relación- se fue a buscar al rubio

Thor solo agacho al mirada era verdad él sabía que no era correcto lo que le pidió a Tony- Hey! No te pongas así, ellos tienen peleas y luego lo arreglan y vuelven a ser la misma amorosa pareja de siempre- le sonrio el genio

Clint: Bruce tiene razón, aunque esta fue más intensa que otras veces-

Bruce le dio un codazo al ver como el dios bajaba la mirada nuevamente- no le hagas caso, esto se solucionara-

Clint: yo voy junto a Nat a ver cómo está el Capitán-

Bruce: yo voy con Tony, vienes Thor?-

Thor: yo me quedo aquí, no se preocupen- les sonrio- ninguno de los dos necesita mi presencia-

\-----En la habitación de Steve-----

Nat: Steve cálmate- dijo fastidiada al ver como el oji-azul daba pasos con fuerza de un lado al otro

Steve: como me voy a calmar no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo? "no sabes lo bien que besa"," si regreso te presentare a mis hijos"- peino su cabello hacia atrás- porque lo beso?-

Nat: no lo sé, pero no lo averiguaremos si no te calmas y le preguntas que paso exactamente-

Steve: crees que le preguntare que tan bien se siento el beso?- comento con fastidio

Nat: necesitas calmarte, te entiendo; a mí también me fastidiaría que mi pareja se besara con otro, pero esto debe tener una explicación-

Steve: necesito una ducha, puedes dejarme solo Nat?-

Nat: de acuerdo- se acercó a abrazarlo- no dejen que todo lo que han construido se destruya por una confusión-

Steve: gracias- acepto el abrazo- nos veremos mañana-

Nat salió de la habitación y el rubio se dejó caer en su cama- porque Tony? No entiendo porque lo besaste cuando supuestamente me querías a mí, si no querías que lo supiera es por algo- soltó un suspiro y entro al baño-

\------En la habitación de Tony-----

Ambos Stark se encontraban abrazados, el castaño se había permitido soltar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo para no mostrarse débil ante sus compañeros, pero ante su hija eso no importaba- sé que hice mal que no debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice con mala intención, tú lo viste lo sentiste-

\- lo sé, mañana hablare con Steve para hacerle entender que no fue el beso que él se imagina-

\- yo me equivoque, pero tampoco significa que él no se haya equivocado al decirme tantas cosas-

\- tú también dijiste cosas fuertes-

\- por su culpa!-

\- lo sé, ambos estuvieron mal- acaricio sus cabellos- mañana todo estará bien-

\- NO!- soltó un grito que asusto a su hija- yo mañana a primera hora me voy a Asgard-

\- papá tienes que arreglar esto con Steve-

\- no pienso arreglar nada, ya lo oíste esta mierda se acabó-

\- eso fue producto de la discusión, no estás hablando en serio-

\- muy en serio-

\- vas mandar todo al carajo?-

\- yo no voy a estar con alguien que piensa que soy una puta que pasa de cama en cama, tú lo escuchaste o estas sorda!-

\- necesitas calmarte te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad si sigues gritando!-

\- no me grites!-

\- no estoy gritando, solo estoy alzando la voz!-

\- QUE NO ME GRITES!-

Laila se calló al ver como su padre empezaba a temblar- lo siento por esto, necesitas dormir- lanzo una energía amarilla que hizo a su padre caer inconsciente en su cama

Toc-Toc

Laila: entra Bruce-

Bruce: que le paso a Tony?- se acercó preocupado a su amigo

Laila: un pequeño hechizo para dormir, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad-

Bruce: ya veo- regreso su vista a la castaña- que paso realmente?-

Laila: quieres ver?-

Bruce: sí-

La castaña se acercó al genio y coloco sus manos al lado de sus sienes y lo rodeo un brillo amarillo- cierra tus ojos, guapo-

...

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

La letra no es mía es de Kevin y Karla la Banda solo modifique unas cositas.


	14. La historia de Laila parte 1

Hola. Estos capítulos son para Laila. Quiero desarrollar al personaje. Espero les guste.

************************************

Steve: no te iras-   
Tony: ¡yo me voy a Asgard y tú te vas a la MIERDA!-

La discusión ya llevaba como 30 minutos, Steve no soltaba a Tony y nadie quería meterse para evitar molestar más al Capitán y porque en realidad el rubio no estaba lastimando al castaño. Laila podría hacer que lo soltara, pero ella no quería meterse en problemas de pareja.

Bruce: sepáralos- le rogo a la castaña  
Laila: no me quiero meter en líos amorosos, suficiente con los míos-  
Nat: nosotros ya nos vamos a S.H.I.E.L.D.-  
Clint: iras tu sola, yo quiero saber cómo acaba esto-  
Laila: chismoso- le sonrió- muy bien, yo tengo que ir a Asgard de todas formas porque tengo cosas que averiguar-  
Thor: creo que sería mejor que Tony se quede aquí-  
Laila: sería lo mejor, pero no quiero dejarlo en esta situación-  
Tony: ¡SUELTAME!-   
Steve: NO-

Todos se acercaron a la sala al escuchar nuevamente los gritos. Solo se quedaron a mirar, ese problema deberían arreglarlo entre ellos.

Tony: ¿para qué quieres que quede? ¿Para qué quieras estar con una PUTA? Porque eso es lo que piensas de mí-  
Steve: Tony por favor, yo no pienso que eres eso- lo atrajo a él- perdóname, no pude pensar en nada cuando supe lo de Thor y recordé todas esas cosas negativas que me decían...y solo salió de mi boca-  
Tony: hubieras esperado que te explique y no pretender conversar conmigo a la fuerza como estás haciendo en este momento-  
Steve: ¿tú cómo te sentirías si te enteras que yo me bese con otra persona y justo es la que esta súper enamorada de mí?-  
Tony: ¿te refieres a Carter? Esa perra ya sabe su lugar-  
Steve: te pusiste celoso esa vez, es lo mismo que me paso-  
Tony: Steve necesito irme, quiero pensar bien las cosas, no quiero pelear más ya me disculpe porque si tenías derecho a molestarte, pero no a insinuar ese tipo de cosas-  
Steve: Tony no te vayas-  
Tony: suéltame Steve-  
Steve: no, quédate conmigo-  
Tony: por favor, no me obligues a llamar a mi armadura-

Ambos se miraban directamente, las manos de Steve soltaron lentamente al castaño. Tony solo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su hija que estaba junto a Thor- ¿vámonos?-  
Laila: papa no tienes que...-  
Tony: no quiero escuchar nada- interrumpió a su hija- ¿vamos a ir o no?-  
Laila: vamos-

Los tres se despidieron de sus compañeros, excepto de Steve que se había retirado cuando termino al discusión- manténgase atentos-

Clint: siempre lo estamos-  
Nat: te enteraste quien mando aquel misil-  
Laila: H.Y.D.R.A.- dijo con voz gutural- por eso les pido que tengan cuidado; esas cucarachas pueden estar donde menos pensamos-  
Clint: que tengan buen viaje-  
Tony: no se acostumbren a nuestra ausencia en un mes estamos aquí-  
Laila: no quiero nada de fiestas en nuestra ausencia-  
Clint: como ordenes mamá-

Y así los Stark se sujetaron de Thor y sobre ellos cayó aquel resplandor multicolor que los teletransportó.

...

...

...

Heimdall: Bienvenido hijo de Odín- observo a ambos castaños- Bienvenido Anthony Stark y bienvenida señorita Laila-  
Laila: ¿por qué me conoce?-  
Tony: el conoce a cada ser de los nueve mundos-  
Laila: ya veo- observo el bello lugar- esto es tan increíble-  
Thor: vamos, ya debió empezar el banquete real-  
Laila: ¿y qué esperamos? Vámonos- comenzó a flotar  
Thor tomo a Tony de la cintura y alzo vuelo junto a Laila. La oji-avellana observaba todo con emoción- apuesto que no has encontrado nada igual en esas cajas con palabras-  
Tony: libros Thor, se llaman libros-   
Laila: jaja tienes razón no he encontrado nada así- Elaysa-  
Tony: ¿qué sucede?-   
Laila: otra vez esa voz- Elaysa-  
Thor: ¿desde cuándo te pasa eso?-  
Laila: desde que vi el cetro de Loki...y hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?-  
Thor: cumpliendo su castigo-   
Tony: ¿podemos visitar a cuernitos?-  
Thor: tú puedes hacer lo que desees- sonrió coqueto

El camino o mejor dicho vuelo hacia el palacio solo fue una charla de las maravillas que se veían en el reino.

...

Frigga: oh! Es bueno verte de nuevo hijo mío- abrazo a su hijo- y es un gusto verte de nuevo Tony- beso la mejilla del mencionado-y esta bella jovencita, ¿quién es?-  
Laila: mi nombre es Laila Stark, hija de Tony Stark, es un gusto conocerla majestad- hizo una pequeña reverencia-  
Frigga: el gusto es mío- la reina miro atenta a la joven, algo le llamaba la atención...¿dónde había visto aquel rostro?  
Laila: así que usted me conoce de algún lugar-   
Frigga: ¿cómo?  
Laila: puedo leer las mentes-  
Frigga: ¿puedes manipular el tiempo?  
Laila: solo un poco-  
Frigga: destruir objetos o seres?  
Laila: sí, con mi fuerza y a veces utilizo mi magia-  
Frigga: magia...¿puedes mover objetos con tu magia? ¿Puedes abrir portales que te lleven a otros lugares? ¿Puedes dar vida o regresar la vida a alguien?  
Laila: sí, solo a lugares cercanos y no- contesto- ¿por qué me pregunta esas cosas?-  
Frigga: tú...tú sabes sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Laila leyó sus pensamientos- sí, lo sé-  
Thor: ¿saber qué?  
Laila: que no soy hija biológica de mi padre-

FLASH BACK

Un joven de 20 años caminaba por el parque, ya estaba de regreso a su casa. Iba a tomar un largo rato llegar pero solo quería descansar un poco. Ya era las 7 de la noche y estaba a una calles de su casa, hubiera llamado para que lo recojan pero por alguna extraña razón prefirió caminar.

Paso por un callejón y sintió un pequeño gimoteo entró y comenzó a buscar al dueño o dueña del ruido. Encontró una pequeña cajita apenas iluminada por la luz de la calle, se acercó y había algo moviéndose entre algunas mantas viejas y malgastadas.

-¿Qué es esto?- se agachó al escuchar que lo que estaba en la caja comenzó a soltar un pequeño llanto, sacó las mantas y encontró a una bebe-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?- la miro unos segundos, la bebe estaba arropada con la única manta limpia que había, sus ojos uno azul y el otro verde aún estaban un poco húmedos y ahora si comenzó a llorar con fuerza-no llores tranquila-la tomo entre sus brazos, pero ella seguía llorando-¿Qué hago?-no se le ocurrió nada más que arrullarla y tararear algo parecido a una canción de cuna mágicamente la pequeña dejo de llorar y comenzó a mirar a la persona que lo cargaba-¿Qué sucede?¿No me conoces, verdad?-la pequeña se acurruco más a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos-¿Quién dejaría a una niña tan linda aquí?-la observo un momento, sus cortos cabellos negros hacían resaltar su piel blanca y quedo hipnotizado por esos ojos tan profundos y oscuros como el cielo nocturno-al parecer te abandonaron aquí, que idiotas-la acomodo mejor en sus brazos y salió del callejón-te llevare a un castillo- tomo su teléfono y llamo a su chofer...

************************************

-Entonces encontraste a una bebe en un callejón oscuro envuelta en una sucias mantas y decidiste traerla a tu mansión?-  
-sí, básicamente-  
-Tony tienes idea de lo difícil que es cuidar a una bebe?-  
-yo lo sé todo Happy-  
-hablo en serio Tony, no es una mascota es una bebé-  
-Happy confía en mí, se lo que hago....además mírala es una lindura-observó a la pequeña durmiendo en sus brazos  
-al parecer tu instinto maternal se activó- se burlo  
-quieres perderte tu luna de miel Happy?-lo miro serio  
-como te decía es una gran idea traer a la niña-  
-Laila-  
-¿cómo dices?-  
-Laila Evangeline Stark ese será su nombre-  
-es un bello nombre-hablo un poco bajo

****MESES DESPUES****

Tony tenia que asistir a una pequeña fiesta de su empresa, cosas de negocios, y no podía llevar a Laila ¿Qué haría una bebe en una fiesta de adultos? así que el Tío Happy era el encargado de cuidarla...todo iba bien...Laila dormía, tomaba su leche y jugaba...todo bien...hasta que...

-WUAAAAAA!!-  
-que es lo que quieres Laila? -  
-WUAAAAAA!!  
-coopera conmigo, tu mami ya está en camino-  
-...-se quedo mirándolo-aba-  
-te lo prometo en 20 minutos tu mami estará aquí, te parece si duermes pequeña?-la acuno en sus brazos y la pequeña bostezo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos -espero que Tony llegue muy pronto-

\---------20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS---------

-WUAAAAAAAAA!!!!-  
-Laila por favor!...me vas a romper los oídos....ahora si te juro que tu mamá viene en 20 minutos-  
-WUA!!!!!-la pequeña seguía llorando, ya había comido, tenia el pañal limpio, y no le dolía nada...solo quería a Tony  
-pequeñita entiende, tu mamá esta en una fiesta haciendo negocios*y tal vez coqueteando con alguien*, ya va llegar-  
-quien va llegar?-  
-Tony, al fin apareces- respiro aliviado-Laila no ha dejado de llorar-se acerco para entregarle la bebé  
-en serio?...me extrañaste princesa?-dijo a la bebé en sus brazos que al escuchar sus voz dejo de llorar-  
-¿qué tal te fue?-  
-fue una gran fiesta y logre cerrar varios negocios...y conocí a un hombre muy guapo-  
-así? Ja! Parece que a alguien no le gusta eso-  
-Laila no hagas puchero- le dio un beso en la frente-no seas celosa-  
-y ese hombre...¿es alguien conocido?-  
\- en realidad no o eso creo...el se acercó a mi, conversamos, bailamos y olvide preguntar su nombre-  
-¿en serio?-  
-que te puedo decir...sus ojos me hipnotizaron-  
-jaja bueno Pepper me espera así que me voy-  
\- ok que tengas buena noche y salúdame a Pepper-  
-sí, nos vemos mañana-

Ya cuando estuvieron solos, Tony subió a su cuarto con su pequeña. La deposito en su cuna y se puso su ropa de dormir, se acerco a su bebe le dio el beso de buenas noches y se dispuso a dormir. Tony dormía como un bebe ignorando a la persona que lo observaba de lejos.(aclaración: no es Steve)

Los años pasaron y la pequeña familia Stark era feliz. Cada cumpleaños, ya sea de Laila o Tony, se iban de viaje a cualquier sitio donde pudiesen relajarse. Para ellos el tiempo juntos era el mejor regalo.

Pero, cuando Laila cumplió 10 años se dieron cuenta que había algo más en esa pequeña de ojos de diferente color.

*************En el taller*************

-papá-  
-¿que sucede?-  
-¿puedo mostrarte algo?-  
-claro que si, princesa-

Tony volteo a observar a su hija y...- que demonios?!-  
-al parecer...puedo volar-  
\- ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué?-  
-y no solo eso-  
-¿hay mas?-  
-ven conmigo a la sala-  
-primero toca el piso-

*******en la sala********

Laila sentó a su papa en el sillón y se coloco al costado de una mesita con un florero-aparte de volar puedo hacer otras cosas-  
-no me digas que te haces invisible-pregunto divertido  
-solo mira-

Laila se alejo un poco del jarrón y una especie de energía con brillos morados salió de su mano. Apunto al jarrón y se rompió. Su padre solo se quedó pasmado.

-¿puedes volverlo a la normalidad? Por qué era mi favorito-  
\- no solo eso-

Ahora de sus manos salió una energía de color verde y el jarrón se reconstruyó. Tony se acercó y vio que el jarrón estaba intacto.-¿algo más pequeña?-  
\- 4 cosas más-

Ahora salió una roja y el jarrón se convirtió en un florero. Luego, una azul que envolvió al jarrón y lo hizo aparecer al otro extremo de la sala. Después, una naranja que hizo que las flores se marchiten. Por último, Salió uno amarilla. Se acercó a su padre y le toco el hombro. Tony sentía a su hija hablar en su cabeza pero no movía los labios.

-¿esto es malo papá?-pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre-¿papá?-  
-esto es sorprendente-  
-¿tú crees?-  
-esto es tan raro, inusual y maravilloso-la abrazó-¿desde cuando haces esto?-  
-hace unos días rompí el jarrón y la energía verde salió y lo arreglo. En estos días intente controlarlo y al final supe como usarlo-  
-sabes que esto debe quedar entre nosotros y no debed usarlo contra nadie, ¿verdad?-  
-lo sé y también se que te mueres de curiosidad de preguntarme si la energía roja puede ayudarme a cambiar de forma-  
-exacto-  
-pues te quedarás con la duda no voy a intentarlo-  
-¡¿por qué?!-  
-porque apenas se controlarlo y si me quedo en una forma equivocada-  
-al menos más enana no te vas a quedar-  
-mira quien habla-

Ambos rieron luego tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre que harían si el poder de Laila se sale de control. Ambos pensaron que no seria difícil encontrar más de una solución, eran Stark después de todo.

************************************

Los años pasaron...su padre fue secuestrado pero se salvo y se convirtió en superhéroe y se lo dijo a todo el mundo. Pero gracias a ello se deshicieron de las lacras de su compañía. Dos años después querían quitarle el traje a Tony, lo llevaron a juicio el cual gano y llego un nuevo enemigo al cual derrotaron. Laila nunca uso sus poderes habían diseñado una pulsera que la absorbía y si ella quería podía usarla, pero no era necesario según su padre. En realidad Tony no quería que su pequeña fuera expuesta. Algunas personas eran tan estúpidas detestaban lo que conocían por miedo. Incluso aprendió a ocultar el verdadero color de sus ojos, los cambio a un tono avellana para que ambos sean iguales. También conocieron a S.H.I.E.L.D....Fury se había encariñado con ellos y en cuanto a Natasha....A Tony le había caído bien, pero a Laila...odiaba verla cerca a su padre .Al final los desaprobaron de la iniciativa vengadores por que según ellos tenían una serie de defectos entre ellos que no sabían trabajar en equipo, ósea ellos eran un equipo.

Pasaron dos años más la torre Stark se volvió realidad. Tony mejoró su armadura e hizo más. Incluso diseño una para su princesa. En cuanto Laila ya no necesitaba la pulsera se había vuelto una con su poder o magia como ella prefería llamarlo. Pero Fury insistió que mientras no exista amenaza la utilizara.

-¿por que tengo que usarla si se controlarla a la perfección?-hablo desde su sillón  
-porque eres como tu padre...igual de impulsiva-  
-mentira-  
\- ah, con que mentira-se rio-J.A.R.V.I.S puedes mostrarme lo que te encargue-  
-claro que si Señor Fury-hablo la IA

VIDEO 1 (solo lo quiero dejar claro que aquí no hubo nada de sexo, simplemente Tony estaba borracho y la chica no sabía que era un doncel o mejor dicho lo ignoró)

Una rubia había salido del cuarto de su padre y estaba conversando con Pepper

-y tú sacas la basura?-  
-no-respondió Laila a sus espaldas-ese es mi trabajo-  
-oh! La gran Laila Stark-volteo a verla  
-así es...y por donde quieres salir por la puerta o por la ventana?-la miro seria  
-yo...-  
-o prefieres hacerme mas fácil el trabajo?-  
\- yo me retiro- volteo rápidamente-mi ropa!-  
-¿qué?...ah!-grito la pelirroja

Laila había convertido la ropa en miles de polillas-que tengas un lindo día-sonrió y se fue

VIDEO 2

-así que...¿cuál era tu nombre?-  
-Natalie-  
\- ¿ese es tu nombre?...¿segura?¿Natasha?-  
-...-  
-mira no te preocupes algo me llamo la atención sobre ti y decidí averiguar un poco...solo sé tu nombre no quise saber más no tendría gracia el futuro, ¿no crees?-  
-así que tenias ciertas habilidades-  
-mejores que las tuyas claro-  
-¿y por qué tanta curiosidad en mí?-  
-tengo que conocer bien a mi enemigo-  
-¿soy tu enemiga?-  
-¿tú que crees?-le sonrió- aléjate de mi padre...algo escondes y sino lo he averiguado es porque no quiero usar mi magia para cosas tan insignificantes-  
-tu padre me tiene mucho estima-  
-eres una mujer atractiva padre estima a mujeres así, pero sólo tiene curiosidad sobre ti...lo sabes, ¿no?-  
-igual que tú-  
-ciertamente-  
-¿y entonces por que alejarme si tanta curiosidad tienen?-  
-porque el olor a zorra es repugnante-  
\- ¿en serio? ¿Y como haces con el tuyo?-  
\- lo mismo que tú-  
\- no me voy a ir-  
\- oh! Jaja si lo harás-

Natasha quedó impactada contra la pared-¡largo de mi torre y aléjate de mi padre! Él no es para ti, un doncel no tiene relaciones con una mujer...no sueñes muy alto-

-¿para quién es? ¿Para ti?-  
-no me va el incesto y no voy en contra de la naturaleza querida-  
-no parece...tus celos te delatan-  
-protejo a mí padre de las aprovechadoras y de....asesinas-  
-no que solo sabías mi nombre-  
-...-la miro detalladamente-yo no dije que tu fueras la asesina- se burlo y la dejo caer- ya lo sabes...largo- dijo lo último con voz hostil

VIDEO 3

Laila estaba en su cuarto y convirtió su almohada en una pizza y helado

-eso es todo Señor- comentó la IA  
-gracias J.A.R.V.I.S.-miro a la pelinegra- quieres más?-  
-ponme la estúpida pulsera-  
-que buena niña-  
-qui biini niñi-

END DEL FLASH BACK

Frigga: entonces, acompáñame-

...

...

...

CONTINUARÁ


	15. La historia de Laila parte 2

Thor: como que Laila no es hija de Tony, son idénticos-

Frigga: ella esta disfrazada, esos ojos no son los suyos- miro a Tony- no cabe duda de que eres muy noble

Tony: soy muy generoso- le guiño un ojo

Frigga: ¿por qué no nos dejas ver tu ojos?-

Laila acerco su pulsera a su boca- desactívate- dijo algo nerviosa. Uno de sus ojos se volvió verde y otro azul- hace mucho tiempo que no tenía mi poder al 100%- sus manos comenzaron a temblar

Tony se acercó rápidamente y abrazo a su hija- tranquila, no dejes que te domine-

Frigga: no lo controlas-

Laila: si algo le tengo miedo es lastimar a quien más amo- respiro hondo- cuando era niña lastime gravemente a mi padre y no me perdonaría que eso vuelva a pasar-

Frigga: comprendo- sonrió tiernamente- acompáñenme-

La reina los llevo por los pasillos, bajaron unas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta que era resguardada por dos guardias. La rubia hizo un ademán para que abrieran las puertas e ingresaron y las puertas se cerraron. Era un cuarto bastante sombrío apenas se podía ver una mesa en donde levitaba una esfera gris. Frigga se acercó a aquel objeto flotante y lo giro, la esfera se ilumino. La luz era tan cegadora que Thor cubrió a Tony y Laila solo bajo la cabeza. Cuando la luz dejo de ser tan intensa quedaron maravillados, habían una especie de portales que mostraban diferentes imágenes, parecían una especia de televisores que eran rodeados de un aura con brillos- este cuarto cuenta la historia de las seis gemas del infinito-

Lailla: ¿Qué son las gemas del infinito?

Frigga: las gemas del infinito fueron seis objetos inmensamente poderosos, similares a unas piedras, vinculados a diferentes aspectos del universo, cada una poseía capacidades únicas que fueron manejadas y alteradas por diferentes civilizaciones de los nueve mundos a través del tiempo, estas gemas fueron creadas por las entidades cósmicas- abrió uno de los portales y mostró seis gemas

Tony: ¿entidades cósmicas?-

Frigga: las entidades cósmicas son un grupo de seres cósmicos responsables de la creación de estas gemas, son misteriosos y poderosos- mostró otro portal en donde se veían a cuatro personas tomadas de las manos- y después de tantos años algunos seres piensan que son un mito-

Thor: madre, ¿son aquellas personas de los cuentos que nos contabas?-

Frigga: así es hijo mío, sus nombres eran entropía, muerte, infinito y eternidad- mostro a cada uno en los portales- Laila tu eres hija de Eider, la creación de estos seres- acercó a Laila un portal en el que se veía una niña de ojos verdes, piel violeta y cabellos de un tono negro bastante intenso- esa es tu madre, ella es la que te puso Elaysa-

Laila se quedó en silencio, por si misma se acercó a los diferentes portales a observar cada escena, cada imagen- este es mi padre, ¿verdad?- observaba con atención aquella imagen

Frigga: ¿lo conoces?

Laila: sí- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- demasiado, lo conozco demasiado- se voz estaba quebrada- tan cerca y jamás lo vi- Tony se acercó y abrazo con fuerza a la castaña

Tony: cálmate, mi niña- observo el portal e identifico al padre de Laila-

Laila: no puedo creer que odie tanto a alguien que no conocía, odie a mis padre toda mi vida pensando que me habían abandonado y tratado como basura- respiraba con dificultad- y tal vez nunca fue así...papá, él siempre estuvo ahí, siempre me cuidaba- miro a la reina- dígame, ¿quién soy yo?-

Frigga: ven- extendió su mano mientras acercaba un portal, el más grande y luminoso. Laila acepto gustosa y Thor, que se había mantenido en su lugar hasta ahora, se acercó a reconfortar a la castaña- tu madre fue la guardiana de las gemas, en ella había la mitad del poder de cada piedra; ella era muy curiosa-

Tony: igual que tú, querida- apretó con suavidad el hombre de la castaña

Frigga soltó una pequeña risa- ella viajaba de aquí para allá y tenía breves romances con distintos seres de los nueves mundos-

Tony: ¡ves! Yo tenía razón, lo "cariñosa" no lo sacaste de mí-

Thor: pero tú eres cariñoso-

Laila: ¡Ja! Solo admítelo la coquetería es un distintivo de la familia Stark-

Tony: la coquetería sí, la promiscuidad no-

Thor: ¿promiscuidad?-

Tony: te explico luego, mi Thorcito lindo-

Frigga: cómo iba diciendo, tu madre tenía breves romances, pero llego un día en el que se enamoró de un hombre muy guapo y de un corazón noble- en el portal se mostraba a Eider junto a un hombre de ojos azules- tu madre era muy hermosa y tenía buen gusto, tuvieron seis hijos, entre ellos estabas tú-

Laila: ¿tengo hermanos?-

Frigga: sí, el poder de tu madre se dividió entre ustedes; Izaro que representaba la gema del tiempo, Arian que representaba la gema de la realidad, Catriel que representaba la gema del espacio, Erin que representaba la gema de la mente, Zenda que representaba la gema del poder y tú, la poderosa gema del alma, Elaysa-

Laila: ¿Qué paso con mis hermanos?-

Frigga: están dentro de ti- la castaña la miro confundida- los padres, por así llamarlo, no querían que Eider este con tu padre y peor fue cuando se enteraron de ustedes-

FLASH BACK

Seis jóvenes conversaban en la sala de un castillo escondido- que te quede claro lo que te va a pasar la próxima vez que abuses de tu poder, Zenda-

Zenda: si lo entendí, Arian-

Izaro: ¡Ja! No te crees tan fuerte Arian, aquí Elaysa es la poderosa-

Elaysa: no me metas en sus problemas- comento con fastidio-

Catriel: Izaro no la molestes-

Eider: hijos míos, necesito hablar con ustedes-

Erin: ¿qué sucede, madre?-

Eider: corremos un gran peligro, no puedo explicarles ahora necesito que actúen-

Zenda: por supuesto, madre-

Catriel: claro que no, explícanos-

Eider: no hay tiempo-se acercó a cada uno y beso sus frentes- lo hago por su bien, Elaysa ven conmigo-

Elaysa: sí- su madre tapo sus ojos- los amo hijos míos, algún día nos veremos otra vez- pronuncio un hechizo en un idioma antiguo y luego destapo los ojos de Laila- ¿y mis hermanos?-

Eider: aquí-coloco su mano en su corazón- te amo hija mía- la abrazo con fuerza

Elaysa: mamá no entiendo-

Eider: no te angusties, estarán a salvo y tu padre también lo estará-

Eider cubrió a su hija con una energía verde y azul, y finalmente desapareció. La oji-esmeralda cayó en el suelo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lo había perdido todo- todo sacrificio es válido-

END DEL FLASH BACK

Frigga: tu madre estaba preparada para la guerra, los había escondido por miles de años y decidió dejarlo todo, hasta el amor de su vida-

Laila: y por eso es que no tengo memoria, volví a nacer y lo mismo le sucedió a mi padre-

Frigga: tus hermanos eran poderosos, pero la gema del alma era la más fuerte- le tomo las manos- tienes mucho que recordar y aprender-

Laila: no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo-

Tony: quédate- interrumpió la conversación- yo regresare para la operación-

Frigga: ¿operación?-

Laila: mi padre necesita quitarse el reactor del pecho para que pueda estar más tranquilo y su salud mejore-

Frigga: que lo hagan aquí, tú necesitas aprender a controlarlo y todos estarán a salvo-

Laila: ¿papi?-

Tony: quedémonos, maléfica-

Frigga: Thor avísale a las doncellas que preparen dos habitaciones- tomo la mano de la castaña- ven conmigo, tienes mucho que aprender-

Laila: gracias- sonrió ampliamente

Thor: como ordenes, madre- tomo la mano del castaño- ¿qué te parece si vamos a pasear por el reino?-

Tony: porque no Ricitos-

\----MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA----

Nat: no te angusties Bruce, no pienso decir nada de lo que vi-

Clint: ¿Qué cosa?- dijo al entrar a la habitación

Bruce: nada- comento el genio antes de retirarse- nos vemos luego-

Clint: sí claro- se quedó confundido- ¿Qué le pasa?-

Nat: ¿recuerdas lo que vimos la vez pasada?

Clint: el beso de Bruce y Laila, ¿lo confirmaste?-

Nat: sí- dijo con pena- tenía la ligera esperanza de haberme equivocado-

Clint: esa es la maldición de nunca equivocarse- sonrió- ¿en serio te gustaba?-

Nat: solo hay que mirarlo un minuto para enamorarse de él-

El rubio se acercó a abrazar a su amiga- tranquila, ya tenemos bastante con la depresión del Cap como para soportar la tuya- beso su frente- tú conoces a Laila más que nadie, a ella no le gusta Bruce solo...coqueteaba-

Nat: espero no te equivoques- alejo a su amigo- suficiente muestras de afecto-

Clint: ya volvió mi Nat- rió- ahora, vamos a comer-

Nat solo sonrió y ambos fueron a almorzar, por otro lado, un oji-azul seguía triste, extrañaba a su bello castaño y los celos no le ayudaban en nada. Sí, era muy celoso, pero quien no lo seria con alguien como Tony. Su Tony...


	16. Loki

Los días pasaron y sin darse cuenta un mes entero había pasado. En Asgard, Laila seguía aprendiendo sobre su magia y sobre su historia, Tony Y Thor se habían vuelto muy amigos situación que fastidiaba a un oji-esmeralda. Thor seguía mirando con amor al doncel y el castaño trataba de hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento. Sentía un gran cariño por él, había que admitir que tenía una gran química entre ellos, pero era la misma que tenía con el resto de sus amigos. Y aunque era peligroso le gustaba fastidiar al dios del engaño, aun recordaba su primera discusión.

FLASH BACK

-por fin te soltaron cuernitos- comento con burla

-no me llames así mortal, si es posible mantente lejos de mi vista-

-vamos, no me trates así, Thor se molestaría-

-¿crees que me interesa lo que piense el idiota de mi hermano?-

\- yo creo que sí, es obvio que estás enamorado de Thor, pero eres tan obstinado y orgulloso que nunca lo admitirás-

-no me gusta mi hermano y deja de fastidiarme si no quieres morir-

\- por algo eres el dios de las mentiras-

\- ya basta, punto final-

-tú no pones el punto, lo pongo yo-

-¿Qué buscas con esto? Te gusta Thor, te lo regalo-

-¿Cómo me vas a regalar algo que no es tuyo?-soltó una risa-

Loki tomo de la camisa al castaño y lo choco con la pared- escúchame muy atentamente, no me gusta mi hermano, lo odio desde que tengo memoria; así que deja de fastidiarme-

-ya entendí, ¿puedes bajarme?-

Loki lo soltó y el castaño cayo sentado- ¿no sé si molestarme por el dolor o agradecerte porque me va a crecer el trasero?-

-estúpido doncel- dijo para luego retirarse

END DEL FLASH BACK

-Thor te lo digo en serio, Loki y tú se verían muy bien juntos- ambos estaban recostados en el jardín

-yo te quiero a ti como mi reina y... él nunca sentiría nada por mí-

\- no digas eso, ¿quién no sentiría algo por ti?-

-tú no sientes nada por mí-

-no te hagas la víctima, si siento algo por ti, te quiero ricitos, pero yo amo a Steve- se acercó y se recostó en su pecho- lo amo a pesar de que es muy celoso-

-fue mi culpa el pedirte un beso-

\- fue mía por dártelo-se acomodó mejor y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos

-si sigues así, no voy a poder apagar esta llama de pasión que tengo en mi corazón-

-te estoy tratando como a mis amigos-

-¿no crees que eso le molesta al compañero Steve?-

\- le aceptaría que se moleste si me comporto así con un extraño, pero ¿con mis amigos?-

-el capitán se pone celoso porque sabe que tú eres muy lindo-

-¿y no los has visto a él? Él también es guapo, todo un semental y no ves celándolo-

-te pusiste celoso cuando él bailaba con nuestra amiga peli-roja-

-claro que no, Nat y Steve se han vuelto muy amigos, tienen una gran química... es como lo que tenemos nosotros-

-¿nosotros?-

-exacto, nos hicimos amigos muy rápido porque tenemos una gran química, pero no pasa de eso- beso su frente- como la relación que Bruci-boo y yo tenemos-

El dios solo sonrió-¿y cómo te va con nuestro lenguaje?-

\- aprendí muy rápido el idioma asgardiano, aunque eso era obvio-

-y la ropa que traes puesta te queda hermosa, pareces un príncipe-

-yo soy un rey, solo me hace falta una corona-

-vamos por una-

-era broma Thor-

\- vamos es un regalo para ti-

Tony solo sonrio y ambos se dirigieron hacia una de las áreas del castillo. Thor mando a los obreros del castillo a hacer una corona a la medida de Tony y diseñada al gusto del castaño. El oji-miel tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro por toda la atención que ponían en él, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado; mientras que a lo lejos un oji-esmeralda miraba incomodo la escena.

POV.LOKI

¿Por qué demonios le prestan tanta atención a alguien tan insignificante? "mírenme soy un doncel". Todos esos idiotas le prestan más atención a ese enano que a mí, que soy un príncipe. Un príncipe guapo, distinguido, astuto e inteligente; está siendo dejado de lado por un simple midgardiano. Este es mi reino, mi pueblo, yo debo ser el rey. Ese doncel no se va a quedar con lo que me pertenece, pero no puedo hacerle nada por su maldita hija. Creo que es hora de llamar a una vieja amiga.

END DEL POV.

POV. NORMAL

Loki caminaba por los pasillos buscando el cuarto secreto en donde realizaba sus encantamientos-¿Qué haces, Loki?-

-nada que te importe, mocosa-

-no soy estúpida, tu estas planeando algo-

-¿acaso la reina no te prohibió leer la mente de sus hijos?-

-sí, pero tú no eres su hijo-

El peli-negro la miro con fastidio, sin embargo luego de unos segundos una carcajada salió de sus labios que genero confusión en Laila- ¡que desvergonzada eres!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-vienes a decirme a mí que no soy hijo de mi madre ¿y tú? eres una recogida- seguía riéndose

-sí, no voy a negar que mi padre me recogió de un basurero- una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro- pero a mí me adoptaron por amor, no por ser un simple premio- se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del oji-esmeralda -esa es la gran diferencia, yo soy una Stark y tú eres un príncipe de un reino que ya no existe, el príncipe de nada-

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Yo soy el legítimo Rey de -

-¡ no existe! Debería ser agradecido-

-¿a ti que te importa?-

-me importa por tu madre, en el poco tiempo que estoy aquí ella siempre busca darte su apoyo y que formes parte de su familia ¡pero no! El gran Loki no puede demostrar cariño o por lo menos agradecimiento, porque si no fuera por ellos estarías muerto-

-no te metas en mis asuntos, no es de tu incumbencia-

-tienes razón no es mi asunto, pero no soporto ver a tu madre, que es la mujer más amorosa de los nueves mundos, llorar por ver que en ti hay odio y resentimiento hacia tu padre- tomo aire-Loki no lo tomes de mala manera, si quieres tomarme en cuenta bien y sino también; pero piénsalo, no busco pelear solo creo que la reina merece más-

\- como sea, de todas formas no te metas en mi cabeza-

-no puedo de todas formas, aún estoy aprendiendo y tú eres un hechicero muy poderoso-

-soy un dios-

-no, eres un gigante de hielo-

-y tu una simple mortal-

-yo soy una Guiltiana, no te equivoques- sonrio-adiós Loki poki- movió su mano mientras se despedía

\- ¡no me llames así!-

El peli-negro solo la seguía con la mirada esperando a que se retirara. De sus manos salió energía color verde e hizo aparecer una puerta en la pared- vas a aprender en no meterte en temas que no entiendes- entro y la puerta desapareció junto a él

\------en la tierra-------

Las cosas no iban nada bien, al menos para Steve y Natasha. Estaban escondidos en la casa de un nuevo amigo de Steve, Sam. Luego de descubrir a Pierce como el líder de HYDRA dentro de SHIELD, la muerte de Fury y sin olvidar que un misil casi los mata. El Proyecto Insight se volvió en contra de SHIELD, HYDRA planeaba usar el algoritmo para erradicar a los individuos que se opondrían o pusieran en peligro sus objetivos.

Steve: ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Nat: bien-

Steve: necesitamos descansar, luego vamos por Jasper Sitwell -

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	17. Nemesis

Los Stark y Thor estaban en el comedor disfrutando del desayuno. Frigga y Odín llegaron unos minutos tarde porque anoche tuvieron una apasionada velada. Todo estaba tranquilo, Thor disfrutaba del gran banquete, Tony y Laila conversaban amenamente con los reyes. Solo hacía falta un integrante en la mesa.

Frigga: ¿Laila no has visto a mi hijo Loki?-

Laila: ayer converse con él unos minutos, pero no lo he visto el día de hoy-

Frigga: ¿y tú Tony?-

Tony: no lo he visto, mi reina-

El rostro del rey reflejaba molestia al ver a su reina tan inquieta- Loki debería al menos acompañarnos a comer, después si desea puede refugiarse en su habitación- comento con fastidio

Tony: no te molestes San Nicolás, tal vez vendrá en un momento-

Odín: ¿San Nicolás? ¿Quién es esa persona?-

Tony: un hombre muy importante y guapo- dijo con una sonrisa- debe sentirse alegado de ser comparado con un ser tan notable como él-

Odín: entonces, gracias por el cumplido-

Laila solo miro divertido a su padre y todos continuaron con el desayuno. Ya estaban a punto de acabar cuando un rayo morado golpeo al Rey, la reina se acercó inmediatamente a auxiliar a su esposo.

Frigga: ¡Odín, cariño responde!- la reina trataba de despertar a su esposo, un brillo morado recorría todo su cuerpo y lentamente iba desapareciendo

Laila conocía perfectamente ese ataque- Papá llévate a la reina, mantenla protegida; Thor tu vienes conmigo- dijo para después alzar vuelo y dirigirse a las afueras del castillo

Thor llamo a su martillo, beso la frente de Tony, abrazo a su madre y luego siguió a la castaña.

Tony: reina tenemos que irnos-

Frigga: no-su voz estaba quebrada y las lágrimas seguían saliendo-mi amor- Odín seguía desapareciendo- mi Odín- la reina intentaba con su magia salvar a su esposo, pero no daba resultado-

Tony: Frigga ven, llevaremos al rey con nosotros, pero necesito ponerte a salvo-

Frigga: ambos necesitamos ponernos a salvo-

Tony: yo iré a ayudar a Laila y Thor, cree una armadura con algunos materiales de aquí y con el reactor que extrajeron de mi cuerpo logre conectarla con JARVIS-

Frigga: yo también iré a ayudar, dejare a mi esposo a buen recaudo y los acompañare-

Tony: si mi reina-

Frigga abrazo a su esposo y ambos desaparecieron entre destellos verdes. Tony llamo a su armadura por medio de su reloj. No era la mejor, porque su fuerte era la ciencia y en Asgard usaban más la magia.

...

Laila y Thor buscaban de quien había lanzado el ataque. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, estaba preocupada, esos tipos de ataque no los hacia cualquiera. Tony llego con su armadura.

Tony: ¿encontraste algo?-

Laila: no- comento con desgano-¿Dónde está la reina?-

Frigga: aquí-

Laila: debería cuidar a su esposo mi reina- le sonrió

Frigga: él estará bien-

Siguieron buscando unos minutos, pero no encontraron nada, así que prefirieron volver al castillo para ayudar al rey. Thor y Frigga comenzaron a preguntar a Tony sobre como había creado su armadura.

Laila: ¡cuidado!-

Todos voltearon a ver como un rayo rojo se dirigía hacia ellos, pero Frigga logro crear un campo de fuerza, Laila alzo vuelo inmediatamente para ponerse frente a la dueña del ataque.

Laila: ¿Quién eres?-

-fuera de mi camino, engendro-

Laila: no-

La castaña examino a aquel ser, era una mujer con la piel de color morado, sus ojos eran completamente dorados, era bastante alta. Traía una vestimenta peculiar, de color blanco con tonos amarillos y tenía una especie de corona combinada con un casco con 6 gemas. Trato de leer su mente, pero algo se lo impedía. En su rostro se formó un gesto de frustración al no lograr su cometido.

-¿fastidiada? ¡Ja! Una simple asgardiana no puede leer mi mente-

-yo no soy asgardiana-

-entonces, ¿Qué eres?-

-una Guiltiana ¿y tú?-

-un ser cósmico, tu madre es Eider, ¿verdad?

-¿la conoces?-

\- más de lo que te imaginas, así que la maldita los escondió-

Laila seguía examinándola buscando alguna pista que le dijera quien era esa mujer, miro a la reina como buscando respuesta, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-tú debes ser una de sus hijas, pero no reconozco que gema eres-

-dime tu nombre y yo te digo el mío-

-de acuerdo mocosa, mi nombre es Nemesis-

La oji-avellana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ahora la reconocía. La segunda creación de las entidades cósmicas, la encargada de matar a su familia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Miedo? ¿O estas molesta por matar a tu madre?-pregunto burlona

-no, tú eres una simple creación que no piensa por sí misma y solo sigues ordenes, no puedo culparte querida- Tony sonrió al escuchar a su hija, esa era un Stark- ahora- mostró sus verdaderos ojos- te vas por las buenas o por las malas-

-¿tu vienes a amenazarme?-solo una carcajada- solo eres una híbrida-

-híbrida y todo, pero más fuerte que tú-

-¿en serio? Hace unos minutos parecía que tuvieses miedo-

-para nada, solo tenía curiosidad de saber quién eras-

-deberías tener miedo, ves esto- señalo su cabeza- las debes conocer muy bien-

-¿las seis gemas del infinito?-

-exacto-

-eso es imposible, no existe 12 gemas-

La de piel morada comenzó a reírse- eres muy tonta, estas gemas las cree yo tal como lo hizo tu madre-

-¿te das cuenta de lo que puedes provocar? Dos pares de cada gema crearían un desequilibrio total, afectaría el tiempo y el espacio de todos los rincones del cosmos-

-por eso un juego debe desaparecer- la miro desafiante-así que, despídete de tus seres queridos-

-no es necesario- de sus manos salió una energía color rojo-no pienso morir el día de hoy- de su otra mano salió energía morada- ¿tienes algo que decir?-

-tendrás el mismo destino que tu madre-

Laila se lanzó a atacarla, abrió un portal a su espalda y ambas desaparecieron a través del mismo.

Thor: ¿Dónde están?-

Tony: Laila se la llevo-

Thor: ¿Por qué?-

Tony: ambas tienen el mismo poder, un choque entre ellas traería graves consecuencias, podría destruir todo Asgard-

Frigga: fue la decisión más inteligente, pero no creo que Nemesis venga sola-

Tony: ¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Mato a su madre?-

Frigga: no la reconocí al momento, pero si es ella, y sí, ella mato a Eider-

Tony: lo que le espera a la pobre-

Thor: ¿y nosotros que hacemos?-

Frigga: tendremos que esperar

Tony: yo creo que no-

Thor: ¿Por qué lo dices?-

El castaño solo señalo hacia el cielo y vio como unos seres de piel azules y armaduras negras que salían de varios portales- creo que tendremos mucha diversión-

Thor: madre ve al castillo, avísale a los guerreros que protejan el reino y busca refugio-

Frigga: hijo pero quiero ayudarte, es mi reino-

Thor: madre, Tony y yo nos encargaremos-

La rubia solo sonrió y volvió a desaparecer entre destellos. Ambos vengadores fueron a enfrentar aquellos seres, era pan comido. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que el verdadero enemigo estaba dentro del castillo.

...

Loki se encontraba en el calabozo del castillo, aquel lugar en donde Odín castigaba a todo aquel que atentara contra el reino. Noquear a los guardias fue muy fácil, tomo posición frente a su antigua celda, sonrió y dio media vuelta- queridos hermanos de calabozo, el día de hoy les he traído una propuesta- hablo fuerte para llamar la atención de todos ahí presentes- Yo los liberare solo les pido desaparecer a al doncel de nombre Tony Stark, ¿aceptan?- escucho como las criaturas en sus distintos idiomas dijeron que si-

Loki acumulo una gran cantidad de energía y la esparció por todo el calabozo liberando a las criaturas- desháganse de ese doncel-

\-------EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO--------

Las dos féminas se seguían enfrentando, ya estaban algo cansadas. Parecía muy simple ganar, usando la gema del poder podrían desaparecer a la otra fácilmente, sin embargo con el uso de la gema del tiempo se podía contrarrestar ese ataque.

Laila buscaba la forma de ganarle de alguna forma, en un enfrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo ganaría fácilmente. Esa mujer era fuerte solo por las gemas de su cabeza, ya había intentado quitársela pero de alguna forma Nemesis arruinaba sus planes. Una loca idea cruzo su cabeza, solo esperaba que funcionara.

La castaña coloco una mano a su espalda y con la otra lanzo un rayo morado. La de piel mirada lanzo el mismo. La de ojos bicolor no se defendió y desapareció.

-fuiste una buena rival, pero nunca serás capaz de ganarme- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ahora a encargarme de ese reino traidor- abrió un portal de bordes azules en donde se veía Asgard- hoy Asgard caerá-

\- yo creo que no-

Nemesis no alcanzo a mirar a quien le había quitado su casco- si hay algo que no sabes es combinar las gemas, creí que era más inteligente- quito rápidamente las gemas y arrojo el casco.

La castaña soltó un quejido al sentir como el poder de las gemas pasaba por sus venas-¿algo que decir?-

-eres una digna oponente- agacho al cabeza-

Laila sonrió y le lanzo un rayo morado. Y al fin pudo desaparecer su rival. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ganar no era tan difícil al parecer. Su plan funciono, lanzo el ataque y dentro del había escondido un rayo rojo y con la mano a sus espaldas se lanzó a ella misma un rayo rojo. A fin de hacerle creer una ilusión a su contrincante y finalmente atacarla. Observo el portal y rápidamente lo atravesó para ir con su padre.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	18. El día que...

Tony y Thor terminaron con todo el ejército de Nemesis, chocaron los puños- cuando regresemos le pediré al pirata que nos asigne misiones juntos, aunque la próxima tendré algo mejor para luchar- dijo al ver su armadura regada por el jardín

\- donde vayas iré-

El castaño sonrió- pero primero debo arreglar el problema con el celoso de mi novio-

Thor bajo la mirada al recordar que Tony tenía dueño, abrió sus ojos al sentir la calidez de un beso en su mejilla- no te pongas así, tal vez no te das cuenta pero hay alguien que se muere por tus huesitos-

Thor lo tomo por su cintura y alzaron vuelo hacia el castillo. Ambos llegaron al balcón del cuarto de los reyes pensando que ahí se iban a encontrar con su madre, pero solo estaba su padre descansando junto a dos doncellas.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-

-no lo sabemos, nos ordenó que cuidemos al rey y se retiró sin más-

-de acuerdo, sigan con lo que hacían nosotros iremos a buscar a mis padres-

-permítanos curarlos altezas-

-no es necesario belleza- le guiño un ojo sonrojándola al instante- sana las heridas de Thor mientras yo voy a buscar a Frigga-

-como ordene-

El castaño fue a buscar a la reina, inspeccionó los cuartos de esa área y es que el castillo era inmenso. Todo estaba muy callado para su gusto, era muy sospechoso. Llego a un balcón y vio al pueblo de Asgard ayudando a reconstruir todo lo que el ejército había destruido, nada inusual.

-pero mira que singular ser, tú debes ser el doncel que el lunático nos mandó matar- una de las criaturas se acercó hacia él y, a pesar de los golpes que le dio, lo inmovilizó

Tony intento zafarse del agarre, pero esa maldita bestia era fuerte. Un hombre tapado con una tela negra se acercó con un gran cuchillo hacia el. En el momento que lo iba a apuñalar desapareció entre destellos.

-¡maldita!- le grito a la mujer a sus espaldas- no lograras esconder a todos-

-¿me estas retagh- no pudo terminar dado que sigilosamente un monstruo le clavo una cuchilla en la espalda-

-ahora no serás una molestia- la sonrisa le duro poco pues un brillo morado se esparció por los cuerpos de todos los presentes en su habitación

Laila entro rápidamente a auxiliar a la reina, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas en su mano se concentró una gran cantidad de energía color verde- tranquila reina, solo retrocederé un poco el tiempo solo el espacio de su herida-

-no-

-pero...-

-no Laila, deshazte (1) de ellas no es bueno para el equilibrio del universo la existencia de dos pares de cada gema-

-pero usted-

-las gemas no deben usarse para fines egoístas, cada vez que eso sucede solo traen desgracias-

-¿Cómo las destruyo?-

-la fuerza que heredaste de tu padre te ayudara, solo aplástalas-

La oji-avellana hizo lo que le pidió, sus músculos se tensaron la sentir la energía suelta de cada gema- ¿y ahora qué?-

-abre tu mano- comenzó a hablar con dificultad- la energía irá a las gemas ya existentes-

-luego de esto permítame curarla-

-toda la magia Laila, incluso la tuya-

-¿Qué? No, no pienso hacerlo-

-pequeña es peligroso que tengas ese poder, no lo necesitas-

-es lo que me hace fuerte-

-tu corazón te hace fuerte y no olvidas quien es tu padre, debes hacerlo para que todos tus seres queridos estén a salvo-

Cerró sus ojos y la energía que tenía en su mano se hizo más grande, la soltó y tal como dijo la reina la magia se fue. El cuerpo de Laila se sentía cansado pero a la vez más relajado, vio a su padre acercarse al aparecer la reina lo había mandado a un lugar seguro, ambos se agacharon a ayudar a la reina- la llevaremos con las sanadoras-

Frigga: no, ya no pueden hacer nada por mí-

Tony: ¿Quién empezó esto?-

Frigga: mi hijo, se arrepintió muy tarde de sus errores y ahora me espera en el Valhalla-

Laila: está muerto-

Frigga: el liberó a los presos del calabozo para que mataran Tony pero recapacito y mato a la mayoría...sin embargo lo mataron- soltó lágrimas gruesas

Laila la miraba con confusión ¿Cómo alguien como Loki podía morir contra unas bestias como ellas, si era muy poderoso? Loki era capaz de enfrentarla, no ganaría pero daría una gran y dura pelea.

Thor apareció junto a su padre y ambos se acercaron a la reina. Los castaños les hicieron espacios, ellos debían verla antes de su deceso.

Tony veía como el rey regalaba palabras de amor a su reina, se puso a pensar como se sentiría el sí Steve muriera o como se sentiría Steve el día en que él se vaya. Una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas al ver y hasta sentir el dolor del rey. Vio a Thor llorar por su madre y sintió a Laila abrazarlo con fuerza.

El ambiente que siempre fue alegre y lleno de luz, ahora era triste y oscuro. Todos vieron como Frigga sonrió y susurro un último "te amo". Ver como la mano que sujetaba la de su esposo cayó logro que todos soltaran lágrimas, hasta la fría Laila. La castaña demostraba amor y hasta era infantil, pero su padre sabía que muy pocas veces lloraba.

Ese día se marcaría en la historia de Asgard, el día en que la gran reina...murió. Y no sería recordara como una simple reina, sino como la mujer que amo y siempre busca la felicidad para cada ser de Asgard e incluso de las plantas.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

(1)según la RAE se escribe así


	19. El regreso

Frigga recibió un funeral ceremonial, y todo Asgard le presentó sus respetos, Tony se mantuvo cerca de Thor brindándole apoyo. Todo era cubierto por oscuridad, los barcos con los cuerpos de todos los fallecidos se acercaban a la cascada. El ambiente era lúgubre hasta que los barquitos se transformaron en brillitos dorados que adornaron el cielo. Thor mostro una pequeña sonrisa que decoro su rostro mojado al sentir como la energía de su madre se esparcía por todo Asgard. Tomo la mano de Tony y la beso- gracias por estar conmigo-

-para lo que me necesites estaré contigo- lo abrazo

Se agacho un poco hasta que sus labios casi rozaron su oído- te amo- beso su mejilla

Tony solo lo abrazo más fuerte- lo sé ricitos me lo repites cada cinco minutos-

-no es malo decir la verdad-

-tu madre amaba la sinceridad-

POV. THOR

Apreté a Tony contra mi cuerpo aún más mientras mis lágrimas volvían a salir, no solo perdí a mi madre también a mi hermano; a pesar de todos los problemas, y las mil veces que mi hermano me dijo que me odiaba, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas. En momentos como este recordaba cuando eramos niños, jugabamos, hacíamos travesuras, nos cuidabamos... ¿en qué momento nos separaron? ¡Ah! Ya recordé, Loki quería reinar y yo no tenía problemas, pero al parecer mi padre sí. Ya lo imaginaba en el Valhalla diciéndole a todos: "Arrodíllense ante mí".

Si pudiéramos volver a nacer me arrodillaría ante ti cuantas veces quisieras...

END DEL POV.

\------- Horas después-------

Thor entro a la sala del trono a pedido de su padre- ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?-

-tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero deberías pensar en asumir tu puesto como rey-

-aun no es tiempo-

-¿y cuando es el tiempo?-

-cuando Tony me ame o cuando alguien logre hacer que mi corazón palpite más fuerte de lo que hace él-

Su padre lo examino unos minutos-¿lo prometes?-

-por mi vida y mi honor-

-creeré en ti hijo mío, imagino que desearas acompañar al doncel-

-espero no te moleste-

-eres libre de ir y también de volver cuando deseas, este es tu hogar-

-gracias padre- hizo una última reverencia antes de salir de la sala

Espero a que desapareciera completamente del lugar -gracias a ti, hermano-

...

...

...

El príncipe y los Stark fueron con Heimdall para que los envié a la tierra- es una pena dejar tan bello lugar-

Tony: pero tenemos cosas que hacer Laila-

Laila: no quiero que ninguno hable de mi pasado, nada de mi pasado yo sabré cuando decirlo o si deseo comentarlo-

Tony: como ordenes brujita-

Thor: no diré-

Tony: Thor lo mismo dijiste del beso, te lo advierto si dices algo no solo te daré una golpiza sino que tampoco te vuelvo a hablar-

Laila: y yo destruyo tu martillo-

Tony: ¿en serio crees que lo puedas levantar?-

Laila: si tú con un beso le levantas el martillo porque yo no-

Tony: es inevitable-soltó una risa

Thor: no diré nada, pero no me hagas nada-

Laila: está bien-

Heimdall: ¿están listos?-

Los tres asintieron y un brillo multicolor los cubrió. Aparecieron en el balcón de la Torre de los Vengadores, no hubo ningún desastre porque Tony hace un tiempo creo una plataforma para cuando Thor vaya y venga.

El primero en recibirlos fue Clint- no puede ser volvieron justo cuando iba hacer mi fiesta de solteros-

Tony: te dije que nada de fiestas ¡a tu habitación!- dijo serio

Clint: no mami, por favor-

Tony: ¡a tu cuarto!-

Ambos se miraron y se comenzaron a reír -te extrañe flechitas-

Clint: yo también chaparro- lo abrazo

Laila: ¿no hay algo de amor para mí?-

Clint: claro que sí mi niña hermosa-

El arquero saludo a todos y los llevo al laboratorio donde se encontraba Bruce. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a la viuda negra junto a él, bastantes juntos para el gusto de cierta castaña, a pesar de ello todos se saludaron con cariño. Tony buscaba su rubio con la mirada y esto lo noto Natasha.

Nat: está descansando en su habitación, tenemos mucho que hablar en especial ustedes dos-

Tony: gracias arañita-

...

¿Nervios? ¡Ja! Pero por supuesto que sí. Casi dos meses desde su pelea y ¿ahora? ¿Entrar y darle un beso? ¿Saludarlo cordialmente? ¿Escapar? ... ¡al demonio! Él quería a verlo y si después Steve le dice que se vaya no importa solo quería saber si estaba bien. Toco la puerta con delicadeza.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿puedo pasar?-

Escucho los pasos apresurados y su rubio abrió la puerta. Tenía esa preciosa sonrisa, pero su labio inferior tenía una cicatriz y había un moretón bastante cerca de su ojo- ¿Qué te...- no pudo terminar porque sus labios fueron capturados en un apasionado beso. Steve lo tomo posesivamente de la cintura y Tony se colgó de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Se habían extrañado tanto, su amor se volvía una locura, esa necesidad de estar juntos, de sentirse solo los hacia más adictos el uno del otro.

Se separaron cuando Tony sintió la falta de aire, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y solo se sonreían- por favor dime que no volviste con hijos-

-no, aun no nace- el castaño se divirtió con la cara de cachorro de su rubio- es broma idiota, los únicos bebes que tendré en mi vientre serán tuyos-

-y serán hermosos como tú-

-no olvides inteligentes, simpáticos, divertidos y les gustaran mayores como yo-

Steve sonrio y lo seguía abrazando con fuerza- promete que no te iras-

-no me iré-

Ambos estaban sumergidos en su burbuja hasta que sus compañeros fueron a buscarlos y al ver tan romántica escena no pudieron evitar molestarlos.

Clint: ¿Por qué no entran a su habitación?-

Nat: ¿qué es ese bultito de ahí Steve?

Laila: yo voy por mi cámara en este momento-

Tony: ya cállense-

Bruce: chicos tenemos que ponernos al día, han pasado muchas cosas en dos meses-

Steve: vamos a la sala-

Thor: compañero Steve-

Steve: ¿sí?-

Thor: quiero pedir disculpas por lo que paso hace un tiempo y ofrezco todo mi respeto a su relación, pero espero me permitas tener una amistad con Tony y protegerlo-

Steve: acepto tus disculpas y claro que puedes seguir siendo amigos-

Thor: gracias, eres muy afortunado por tener a alguien como él de pareja-

Steve: lo sé- beso la frente de su castaño

Tony: extrañaba esto, pero me gustaría que me beses otras cosas también- comento coqueto

Steve se sonrojo y los demás solo rieron. Todos fueron a la sala para poner al día a los castaños. Pero Steve tomo el brazo de Natasha y le susurro- no le digas nada de sus padres o de Bucky por favor-

Solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza. No entendí las razones, pero su amigo le pedía un favor.

Steve creía que no era necesario que Tony se enterara de ello, solo le traería dolor y él quería ver a su castaño sonreír, luego buscaría la forma de decirlo y que no fuera un golpe tan duro para su doncel.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	20. Fury

Tony se sentó al lado de Steve para escuchar lo que el equipo tenía que decir.

Nat: hubo un problema con S.H.I.E.L.D. el edificio Triskelion quedo destruido-

Laila: se mas especifica-

Nat: H.Y.D.R.A. se infiltró en la agencia, el reporte completó luego se los daré luego; pero en resumidas cuentas S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no existe-

Laila: ¿Qué? ¿Y Fury?-

Hubo un silencio, ni Steve ni Natasha querían mentir sobre ese asunto pero se lo prometieron al Director.

Steve: Fury está muerto-

Ambos castaños se quedaron en silencio, Laila solo mostró una sonrisa- no bromeen así par de idiotas, hierba mala nunca muere- su padre también sonrió

Tony: ¿Dónde está Fury?-

Nat: no es broma, en serio Fury está muerto-

Tony: chicos de verdad, ya estuvo bueno pero dejen de bromear con algo así-

Laila: una vez más les preguntamos, ¿Dónde está Fury?-

Clint: Laila no están mintiendo-

Tony: Clint yo a ti no te creo desde que me mentiste sobre quien se comió mi dona- se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su amigo- Bruci-boo tú me dirás la verdad, ¿Dónde está Nick?-

Bruce: Tony no están mintiendo-

Tony seguía mirándolos esperando que alguien se ría o que Fury aparezca a sus espaldas, pero nada. Sus ojos se empezaron a ponerse cristalinos, su mano tapo su boca para evitar soltar algún quejido. Steve se acercó inmediatamente para abrazarlo- tu no me mentirías, dime dónde está mi tío-

Steve: amor- tomo una pausa, le costaba mentirle aun peor con lo que su castaño le dijo- Fury ya no está con nosotros-

Tony: no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!-

La castaña, quien se había quedado en silencio, se dirigió al balcón y se lanzó de él; la vieron alejarse a una gran velocidad seguramente a comprobar la información.

Tony se abrazó a Steve- sácame de aquí- le susurro bajito. El rubio lo besó y lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo a otra estancia, el castaño quería que lo lleve a su habitación; pero para Steve eso era faltarle el respeto.

El capitán consolaba a su pareja, dándole besos y dándole palabras de consuelo.

-no es posible Steve-

-lo siento cariño-

-no puedo creerlo mi tío, él era mi tío, me cuido siempre... fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando mis padres murieron-

-lo sé, Fury me pidió que te cuidara y que donde sea que este te ama con todo su corazón-

Mostro una sonrisa- ese viejo corazón de hielo-

-que solo tú lograste encender, tal como hiciste con el mío-

-quiero ir a verlo-

-podemos verlo ahora mismo si deseas-

-vamos-

Steve intento pararse pero Tony estaba aferrado como Koala- cariño tienes que soltarme para poder ir-

-quiero ir así- dijo mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza

-no podre conducir así-

-intenta Steve estoy pasando por un momento depresión-

Steve sonrió y lo besó antes de dirigirse al elevador con Tony en brazos. Sus amigos lo miraron con gracia y soltando una que otra broma.

Clint: Tony lo tiene completamente dominado-

Nat: eso es muy cierto- su vista se dirigió hacia Bruce- ¿en qué piensas?-

Bruce: en Laila-

Esa respuesta tan simple había hecho sentir una gran incomodidad a la pelirroja, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la atmósfera que se había formado. Clint solo bajo su cabeza, él sabía lo que pasaba y desearía no saberlo. Bruce estaba enamorado de Natasha, pero había algo en Laila que atraía al genio de sobremanera y es que con ella no se habían quedado solo en castos besos. Clint juraría que esos dos se conocían a la perfección... ¿y cómo lo sabía? La respuesta es simple: el mismo Bruce se lo contó. Hasta se lo contó con detalle, como empezó a gustarle Laila, como fue el primer beso entre ellos, cuando fue el día en que se entregaron y como se había enamorado de Nat... ¿y por qué se lo dijo? Porque el mismo le había preguntado para ayudar a su amiga, mejor dicho Natasha lo chantajeo para que averiguara que sucedía entre Bruce y la menor de los Stark.

\--------------EN EL EDIFICIO DE S.H.I.E.L.D.--------------

Laia observo desde los aires como todo estaba hecho escombro, uso su visión mejorada para buscar a alguien y encontró a María Hill. Llego hasta ella y ambas compartieron un saludo.

-es bueno verte aquí, Stark-

-lo mismo digo, Hill, necesito conversar contigo, ¿puedes?-

-si, de hecho estaba por buscarte me entere que regresaste hace casi una hora-

-tuve trabajo que hacer-

-entiendo, acompáñame al quinjet podremos hablar con más tranquilidad-

-necesito que me respondas algo ahora-

-pregúntame-

-¿Dónde está Nick?-

-Laila no te enteraste, el Director lamentablemente falleció en una operación-

-no es posible- paso su mano por su cuero cabelludo- necesito saber que paso en mi ausencia-

-la agente Romanoff y el Capitán Rogers le entregaran un informe completo junto a una memoria USB-

-¿memoria USB? ¿Qué antigüedad es esa?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia

-no somos genios como tú- le sonrió

María la abrazo a modo de consuelo- ambos perdimos a alguien importante, yo a mi tío y tú a una gran compañía-

-eres muy fuerte, yo llore por horas y si no te conociera pensaría que estas siendo indiferente-

-tendré momento de llorar en la noche, ahora tengo que arreglar todo esto-

-¿Quién será el nuevo Director?-

-yo, yo seré la Directora, pero tu encárgate de hacer creer que S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no existe-

-inmediatamente Directora-

-me parece que ese puesto es mío-

-lo que mis oídos escuchan es la fastidiosa voz de Sharon Carter-

Sharon: efectivamente soy yo, señorita Stank- dijo burlona

Laila: Laila Stark, demórate un poco pero dilo bien-

Sharon: Laila Stark, lamento decirle que está equivocada-

Laila: yo nunca me equivoco linda-

Sharon: a mí me corresponde ese puesto, mi tía fue fundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Laila: eso lo sé, pero cunado puedas equipar con armas, uniformes, vehículos a un escuadrón o por ultimo financiar algo parecido a esta torre, te daré todo S.H.I.E.L.D. pero no podrás hacerlo no solo por no tener dinero sino porque no tienes cerebro- mostró una sonrisa socarrona- así que querida o te comportas o te puedes ir, eres bonita el trabajo no te faltara-

Sharon solo la miro molesta y dio media vuelta, se retiró dando pisotones.

-siempre sabes ponerla en su lugar-

-no la voy a perdonar, esa idiota casi arruina a relación de mi padre-

-vámonos a arreglar todo sobre la agencia, es mejor no tener a Carter cerca-

-tienes razón-

Las damas se subieron al quinjet, mientras la rubia los seguía con la mirada- siempre es igual, sino es Tony es su hija, siempre me arrebatan todo lo que quiero, Steve, S.H.I.E.L.D., su tía Peggy, todo-

...

...

...

Tony se acercó a la tumba de su tío, Steve había comprado unas flores para que se las lleve, se mantuvo cerca de él; pero le dio su espacio.

-hola viejo pirata- se agacho- prometiste no adelantarte, dijiste que me esperarías- apretó sus labios- gracias, por todo, por ser el abuelo de Laila, por ser un viejo aburrido y anticuado, por ser un hermano, por ser mi padre- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos(1)- te voy a extrañar, no sabes la falta que me harás, extrañare tus regaños por ser tan imprudente, por anda besuqueándome con Steve, por hacer explotar los laboratorios, por no cuidar a Laila, por hacer estupideces- soltó una risita- te prometo que mi octavo hijo se llamara Nick-

Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por Tony, pero en realidad no le molestaba esa idea- ya vi tu sonrisa de idiota y solo estoy bromeando, ni te ilusiones-

El rubio se acercó a él y se hinco a su altura para darle un beso- no importa si solo es uno, estar a su lado me hace el hombre más feliz de la vida-

-Tío Nick resucita, me están besando frente a ti- bromeo pues recordaba lo celoso que era tu tío

-lo siento Fury, pero tengo que aprovechar- siguió dándole piquitos

-te van a jalar los pies si sigues así- le dio un último beso y regreso su vista hacia la tumba- cuídate tío Nicky, te pondré flores cada día- beso las flores antes colocarlas- hasta luego, Tío Nicky-

Ambos se pararon y Steve tomo su mano para ir juntos hacia el auto, pero el castaño no se movió- sigo pasando por un momento de depresión, cárgame-

-como ordenes, Tiny- se acercó para cargarlo- tengo que acostumbrarme porque cuando estés embarazado no podrás hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-para que hable de hijos-

-te gustara hacerlos, lo prometo-

-no lo dudo- aprovecho la cercanía para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- me imagino como será hacer el amor con el virginal Capitán América-

-no me provoques- su mano rozo su trasero y le dio un apretón

-Nicky debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba-

-en donde este buscara tu felicidad y él sabía que era junto a mí-

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-

...

...

...

\---------------POR LA NOCHE-----------------

Steve dejo a Tony en la puerta de su habitación, era irónico, ¿no? Podía agarrarle el trasero, peor no podía entrar a su cuarto. Observo los papeles que Natasha le entrego: el expediente del proyecto Soldado del Invierno. Cuando se enteró que su amigo asesino a los padres de su castaño, no sabía si decirle. Era obvio que iba a querer matarlo y eso no lo calmaría sino que traería un profundo dolor, las cosas solo se volverían mal. No. No le diría, el encontraría una solución y el momento para que su doncel no tenga ningún dolor y su amigo no salga lastimado.

Pero algo que lo preocupaba era el documento que Fury le entrego esa noche en su departamento, esa noche antes de morir: el C.H.

...

...

...

\---------EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAILA----------

Laila sentía los besos en su cuello, no le costó mucho traerlo a su habitación. Estaban hablando de Fury en su laboratorio y ella empezó a soltar lagrimas necesitaba desahogarse. Obviamente Bruce la abrazo hasta que se tranquilizara. Estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar a besarse, de apoco se volvió más pasional. Fueron a la habitación de la castaña para que nadie los vea ni escuchara, dado que los cuartos de la torre tenían insonorización gracias a J.A.R.V.I.S.

Bruce acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la castaña y ella le regalaba besos- mañana te necesito en mi laboratorio- hablo entre jadeos

-lo que pidas-

Ahora disfrutaría del placer, mañana arreglaría el asunto de Natasha y Bruce. Aunque nadie en la torre lo supiera, ella sabía la verdad sobre Fury gracias a su fiel amigo Jar. Ella respetaría lo que Nick pidió, así que se mantendría callada. Solo por una vez en su vida se mantendría callada.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

(1) Ni modo que salga de la boca jaja


	21. Arreglando asuntos

Advertencia: contenido sexual hetero, no tan explicito.

Sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, había sido una noche increíble... una de las tantas noches que Bruce sabe darme. Me encanta, no tengo un tipo de hombre específico, soy feliz con tal de que sean guapos o inteligentes o la tengan grande. De todas formas son compañeros de cama nada más que eso. Pero con Bruce las cosas cambiaron, no era solo un amante... me gusta de verdad; pero yo no a él.

Antes de perder mis poderes pude leer su mente, es una mala costumbre que tengo. Pero cuando quieres a alguien, necesitas saber si el también gusta de ti ¿no?

Tal vez no...

Natasha era una gran amiga y una amante sin igual, siempre era divertido estar con ella. Eran amigas luego enemigas y ahora son amigas nuevamente. Le dolía saber que su Bruci estaba enamorado de Natasha, pero era peor saber que ese cariño especial era correspondido.

Ella estaba de sobra, ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? Lo mejor que podría hacer era aclarar el tema y hacerse un lado si lo veía necesario, porque tal vez Nat era la que decida alejarse.

Lo mejor era conversar, ¿no creen?

...

Genial ahora se me pego la locura de hablar a la nada de mi ex

...

Sentí besos en mis hombros- buenos días, Laila-

-hola guapo-me volteé para encararlo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le di un piquito

-de lo mejor, te extrañe-

-yo igual-

-¿encontraste algo en Asgard? ¿Sobre tu identidad?-

-no- ¿mentí? sí, pero ellos empezaron- no existe nadie llamado Elaysa solo hubo una guerra en donde perdimos a la reina y a Loki-

-¿Loki está muerto?-

-sí- acaricie su mejilla-tenemos que hablar-

-después, ahora quiero dormir-

-¿seguro?- mi mano bajo hasta tomar su miembro en mis manos- no quieres jugar conmigo un rato mas- comenzó a suspirar ante mis caricias, daba besito en su cuello y una que otra mordida.

-me traes loco- jadeo y su pene se iba despertando

-a ti te gusta Natasha- al escucharme toda la excitación se le bajo de una- pero no te preocupes-

-Laila yo...- lo calle con un beso

-tranquilo tesoro, no quiero problemas- lo masturbaba mientras lamia su oído- pero no quiero que la lastimes, así que toma esto como un despedida-

-si va a ser una despedida tú también debes disfrutar-

Se colocó sobre mí y me lleno de besos, tengo que admitirlo, Bruce no era el hombre más guapo con el que había estado, tampoco tenía el pene más grande; pero no era como los otros idiotas que querían que se la chupe y chupe todo lo que ellos querían y se olvidaban de darme a mí el mismo trato. Bruce era un maestro en el sexo oral.

-¡AH!- gemí al sentir su lengua jugar con mi clítoris, era jodidamente bueno-

Me mordía de vez en cuando, dolía pero era completamente excitante. Apretaba mis senos y apretaba mis muslos. Me lo hizo hasta que sentí como llego el orgasmo, quien pensaría que ese genio que se veía tan inocente, sea un gran amante.

-te gusta esos aretes, ¿no?- bromee cuando acomodo mis piernas a la altura de sus hombros

-me encantan- besó mis tobillos- voy a disfrutar esto-

-yo igual- se masturbo un poco antes de empezar a entrar

Los dos gemimos al unirnos, él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo así que no espero para empezar a penetrarme con fuerza. Gracias a la insonorización mis gemidos no escapaban de la habitación, el choque de nuestras pieles se sentí tan bien y se escuchaba magnifico. Si mi padre se enterara de esto mataría a Bruce. Hice que parara un poco el ritmo para tomar el control, lo bese antes de empezar a montarlo. Ser campeona de twerking servía bastante en estos momentos, el solo tomo mis caderas y me ayudaba a penetrarme mejor.

Seguimos así y continuamos con una ronda más, sé que dije que no quería que Nat salga lastimada, pero técnicamente aun no es su pareja así que no le estarían haciendo daño, ¿verdad? No, vea por donde lo vea o que hacían estaba mal, pero ahora no podían parar.

...

No ahora que sentían tan cerca el clímax...

...

...

...

Unas horas después Laila llamo a Nat y Bruce para poder aclarar el tema. Nat estaba algo decaída, y se puso peor fue cuando vio un chupetón en el cuello del genio.

L: Tasha tenemos que aclarar un tema-

N: ¿te molesta que este cerca de Bruce? No los molestaré-

L: no te adelantes- miro a Bruce- es tu momento de hablar-

B: Natasha tú me gustas, quisiera tener algo más que una amistad contigo; pero estoy confundido-

N: Bruce si yo te gustara no te acostarías con Laila-

B: déjame explicar, al comienzo te veía como una buena amiga y yo empecé a tener relaciones con Laila-

L: yo lo seduje una vez en su laboratorio y teníamos pequeños encuentros, me conoces Nat sabes que no soy de tener parejas-

N: si lo sé-

B: yo me acostumbre a estar con Laila, pero te empecé a conocer mejor... me di cuenta de que eras una gran mujer, parecías dura como roca, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eres una persona sensible, inteligente, carismática, divertida y me enamore de ti- se acercó a la pelirroja- por eso quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, no sé si esto funcione, yo soy un monstruo y a veces tengo miedo de hacerte daño, pero quiero darme la oportunidad de amar-

Laila sonrio al escuchar tan bellas palabras y ver algo que pocas veces se veía: Natasha "rompehuesoscorazonderoca" Romanoff sonrojada.

Laila: los dejo solos-

Nat: ¿estás bien?-

Laila: no te preocupes rojita, sabes como soy- abrazo a su amiga- ¿no me mataras por haberme acostado con Bruci-boo?-

Nat: te las cobrare luego- le dio un golpe en el hombro

Laila: diviértanse- estaba en la puerta de su laboratorio- esperen, este es MI laboratorio, fuera-

Los tres se rieron y la viuda junto a Hulk salieron tomados de las manos.

-fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ¿no piensan igual?... Mierda, sigo hablando sola...

...

...

Los días pasaron y como Tony prometió siempre había flores en la tumba de Fury. Consolaba a Thor cada que podía y el también calmaba su pena junto a él. Steve había entendido que lo único que su castaño sentía por su compañero era un gran cariño, no podía evitar sentir celos, pero recordaba las palabras de Tony: "cuando sientas celos, recuerda que el único dueño de mi corazón eres tú anciano idiota". Y tenía razón eso lo calmaba.

Se acercaba su cumpleaños y Tony le pidió que no hiciera planes, que le tenía una gran sorpresa. No se lo perdería por nada del mundo, cualquier cosa que le dé su castaño sería el regalo más hermoso que pudiese recibir.

Laila dejo como Directora de S.H.I.E.L.D. a María y al revivido agente Coulson, mientras tomaba el mando de Stark Industries porque su tía Pepper estaba a unas cuantas semanas de dar a luz. Tony salía temprano y regresaba a medio día, y cada vez que Steve preguntaba a donde había ido respondía con un simple: "a respirar un poco".

Cada que recibía una llamada se alejaba "sutilmente" para contestar. Steve estaba algo irritado por la actitud misteriosa de su castaño. Intento preguntarle a Laila, pero la castaña respondía que no y cambiaba de tema.

Fue peor cuando salía con Thor, una semana antes de su cumpleaños todas las tardes se iban y nadie sabía su destino. Ya no soportaba esa situación, ya casi ni veía al genio, todo era muy extraño.

...

\------EL DÍA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE STEVE--------

El rubio se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se bañó y se vistió con ropa deportiva para salir a correr. Hizo su rutina solo, dado que Sam tenía una misión. Ninguno de sus amigos lo saludo, aunque pensándolo bien a las 4:30 a.m. todos están dormidos.

Regreso a las 8:00 am a su hogar, porque así consideraba a la torre. No había nadie- ¿J.A.R.V.I.S. aun no despiertan los demás?-

-todos fueron enviados a diferentes misiones y el Señor Stark junto al Doctor Banner están ocupados en la empresa-

-¿Tony dejo algún mensaje?-

-lamentablemente no, Capitán-

El oji-azul fue a bañarse a su habitación, al parecer todos tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ni su castaño le dio un beso de buenos días. Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta su cuarto, cuando entro encontró una caja con una carta encima de ella.

Se acercó a tomarla, reconoció ese perfume tan dulce y varonil, abrió rápidamente la nota para leer su contenido. Volvió a sonreír al ver esa hermosa letra que distinguía a Tony.

Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Lamento no estar contigo desde temprano, pero faltaba terminar tu sorpresa. Por eso me lleve a todo el equipo para que me ayude.

En la caja tienes un regalo para esta noche, una limosina pasara por ti a las siete en punto. Ponte aun más guapo de lo que ya eres.

Sé que estarás solo toda la tarde, trata de descansar te espera una larga noche.

Te espero

Te amo

Atte. El sexy y grandioso Tony Stark

Abrió la caja encontrándose con un traje negro azulado, una camisa blanca, una corbata del mismo tono del traje y unos zapatos negros. Era espectacular, de lejos se veía que era muy costoso y que era hecho con los materiales más finos. Había una notita dentro de los zapatos: "lo hice especialmente para que todos vean a América en todo su esplendor y sí, hablo de tu hermoso trasero bebe". Soltó una risa y fue a tomar su ducha para poder descansar, como escribió Tony en la nota hoy sería una gran noche, dirigió su mirada a su mesa de noche y sonrió una vez más.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	22. El Cumpleaños de Steve

Steve ya estaba listo, el traje se le veía realmente bien, ni ajustado ni suelto. Antes de cerrar el cuello de la camisa acomodo el collar que hacía juego con uno que de seguro su castaño llevaría. Era el regalo que le iba a dar el día del cumpleaños de Tony, no salió como esperaba, pero se lo pudo obsequiar. Acomodo mejor la cadena plateada, cerró la camisa y se colocó la corbata.

-Señor Rogers, la limosina lo espera en la entrada número 1-

-Gracias Jar- se miró por última vez al espejo

...

El chofer le abrió no sin antes saludarlo. Era bastante cómodo dentro, se sirvió un poco de agua, vio las calles de la ciudad esperando que le den algún indicio de cuál era el destino.

Observo el edificio de Stark Industries, y vio al oji-miel salir de la puerta. El chofer estaciono y abrió la puerta del auto. El rubio salió y quedo deslumbrado con Tony, traía un traje negro que brillaba con la luna que resaltaba su piel canela y realzaba su hermosa y sensual figura, su cabello bien peinado, su barba perfectamente recortada. Entre más se acercaba veía como sus hermosos ojos brillaban, como sus labios se veían mas apetitosos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán- coloco en su mano en du frente a modo de saludo militar- permiso para acompañarlo a la mejor noche de su vida-

-permiso concedido, cariño- lo tomo de su cintura y le dio un dulce beso- ¿Qué tienes pensado?-

-es sorpresa- acaricio sus brazos- te queda espectacular-

-¿Cómo lo hicieron sin mí presente?-

-por eso salía con Thor, ustedes tienen una contextura similar, aunque claro tuve que obligarlo a ponerse un shorts con relleno para que no te ajuste aquí- una mano bajo hasta su trasero- aunque también tuve que hacerlo más espacioso aquí- su mano camino hasta llegar a su miembro-

-Tony estamos en la calle- dijo sonrojado

-entonces entremos al auto y seguimos, ¿Qué dice Señor Rogers?- sus manos fueron a su cuello

-entremos de una vez- le dio un último beso

...

Los besos y caricias siguieron dentro del auto, el oji-miel estaba sobre el regazo del rubio. Tony soltó un poco el cuello de la corbata de Steve para ver su collar- ¿lo usas siempre?-

-sí, me recuerda a ti y tú, ¿lo traes puesto?-

-por supuesto- soltó su propia camisa y mostró su collar.

El rubio sonrió al ver como su castaño unía sus dijes, "cómplices" era lo que decían junto, y eso eran sus corazones. Los engañaron, los hicieron creer que no se amaban cuando en realidad ambos quedaron impactados con la presencia contraria.

Los engañaron, los hicieron creer que no se amaban cuando en realidad ambos quedaron impactados con la presencia contraria   
-me encanto este regalo-

-me costó varios sueldos-

-¿valió la pena?-

-con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos, me doy por bien pagado-

-es un hermoso regalo, pero nada comparado con el que te voy dar esta noche-

-lo espero con ansias- mordió su labio

Continuaban con su beso hasta que alguien abrió la puerta- ¿en serio? ¿En la limo?-

Tony: sube y no jodas Clint- jalo el labio inferior de su pareja- o si deseas toma un taxi-

Laila: Rogers suelta a mi padre en 3, 2- no llego a uno para que su Steve sentara a Tony a su lado- área despejada de sexo, repito, área despejada, pueden subir-

Todo el grupo de los vengadores subieron al auto, los hombres vestían ternos de diferentes colores, Natasha tenía un vestido plateado con transparencia y Laila traía un vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda.

Steve: ¿Por qué tienes un mechón más corto que el resto?-

Laila: el par de niños- señalando a Tony y Clint- empezando a jugar con goma-

Steve: ¿y que hacia la goma ahí?-

Laila: anda a saber por qué demonios tenían goma, la cosa es que me callo en mi precioso cabello, obviamente reaccione tranquila y tuve que recortar el mechón-

Clint: ¿tranquila? ¡Me arrojaste por la ventana!

Laila: para que la próxima no te metas con mi cabello-

Natasha: ¿no les parece que olvidamos algo?-

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la pelirroja señalo al Capitán y todos lo saludaron alegremente por su cumpleaños.

...

Tony saco una venda del bolsillo de su saco, movió su dedo frente al rubio dándole a entender que se acercara- tienes que ponerte esto para que pueda darte tu sorpresa- el Capitán asintió, se dejó amarrar la venda y recibió un besito de su castaño.

Ya vendado escucho las risitas de sus amigos, sintió el auto estacionarse, escucho un gran bullicio. Con su oído capto el sonido de los movimientos de sus compañeros al salir, Tony tomo su mano y lo ayudo a salir. Escucho aún más fuerte el bullicio, lo mataba la curiosidad.

Tony: damas y caballeros les pido guarde un poco de silencio- y tal como pidió el genio, la bulla paro- hoy es un día muy especial, no solo para nuestro Capitán también para mí- escucho los gritos de las fans emocionadas- el día de hoy quiero darte algo que e que tiene un gran significado para ti, porque no solo amo tu presente, sino también tu pasado- la mano del castaño se acercó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del rubio- Feliz cumpleaños, mon amour- desato el nudo.

Steve quedo impactado a las miles de personas alrededor y al ver una gran alfombra roja que lo llevaba a su sorpresa- te presento al museo del gran y honorable Capitán América- comento con alegría su castaño-¿Qué te...- no pudo acabar porque el rubio lo había estrechado en sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en medio de su cuello y su hombro.

-me encanta Tony, gracias-

-esto solo es el comienzo- beso su mejilla- vamos a conocer tu museo-

Steve ofreció su brazo del cual se colgó el oji-miel y se dirigieron a la entrada pasando por el público que los esperaba con ansias. Sus amigos los siguieron y al igual que ellos saludaban a los fans. El museo era bastante completo, estaba toda su historia, veía fotos de su amigo Bucky, algunas de Peggy, su antiguo traje- ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?-

-tengo contactos, Rogers- miro a su hija- deja entrar a los que tienen su entrada es momento del espectáculo-

Laila: a sus órdenes, Señor Stark- le guiño un ojo

Tony: Señorita Romanoff, ¿Puedo dejarlo a cargo de nuestro agasajado por unos minutos?-

Nat: por supuesto que si-

Steve vio desaparecer al castaño en medio de las personas que habían empezado a entrar.

...

Esperaron uno minutos hasta que las luces se apagaron dejando ver a su bello doncel, ya no traía su saco lo cual dejaba ver esa perfecta curva que se formaba terminando su espalda, le guiño un ojo antes de empezará a hablar- Buenas noches a todos los presentes, esta demás presentarme- sonrio al público- todos saben de sobra quien soy y conocen mi gran ingenio y talento con la tecnología; pero hoy quiero mostrar otra parte de mí, quiero dedicarle esta canción al hombre o mejor dicho al anciano que se encargó de robarme el corazón- miro con cariño al rubio- ¿todo listo?- pregunto al grupo de músicos que fueron iluminados a su espalda

-cuando desee empezamos- Tony le sonrio y levanto su pulgar- bien chicos, un, dos, tres-

Tony chasqueo sus dedos, la música empezó a sonar empezó con su canción...

There was a time some time ago  
When every sunrise meant a sunny day, oh a sunny day  
But now when the morning light shines in  
It only disturbs the dreamland where I lay, oh where I lay  
I used to thank the lord when I'd wake  
For life and love and the golden sky above me  
But now I pray the stars will go on shinin'  
You see in my dreams you love me

Daybreak is a joyful time  
Just listen to the songbird harmonies, oh the harmonies  
But, I wish the dawn would never come  
I wish there was silence in the trees, oh the trees  
If only I could stay asleep  
At least I could pretend you're thinkin' of me  
'Cause nighttime is the one time I am happy  
You see in my dreams

We climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams

I keep hopin' one day I'll awaken  
And somehow she'll be lying by my side  
And as I wonder if the dawn is really breakin'  
She touches me and suddenly I'm alive

And, we climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams

And we climb and climb and at the top we fly  
Let the world go on below us  
We are lost in time  
And I don't know really what it means  
All I know is that you love me  
In my dreams, oh oh oh oh   
In my dreams

Todos aplaudieron cuando el castaño término, extendió su mano invitando al rubio a subir al escenario.

-espero te haya gustado, sé que no ganare nada regalándote cosas materiales y no soy bueno hablando sobre sentimientos y esta es la mejor forma de expresarte todo lo que sentía por ti, gracias- respiro hondo- gracias por arreglar este quebrado corazón, por amar a este irresponsable, dramático, sensual e inseguro hombre- acaricio su mejilla- gracias por llegar en el momento perfecto- le dio un piquito

Steve tomo el micro- gracias a ti, cariño- se separó un poco- todo los regalos que me diste son espectaculares, pero hay uno que me encantaría que me puedas dar- tomo un respiro- aun no formalizamos nuestra relación, pero no quiero ser tu novio- el castaño lo miro con confusión, las personas presentes empezaron a murmurar y no se diga nada de la mirada asesina de Laila- no quiero que seas un simple novio- hurgo en su bolsillo sacando una cajita- quiero ser algo más- se arrodillo ante el-

-Steve, ¿Qué haces?- una sonrisa nerviosa se le escapo

-Anthony Edward Stark Carbonell, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?- dijo mostrando el bello anillo

Tony se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez, Laila abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sus amigos sonreían ampliamente hasta el enamorado dios, el público aplaudía y gritaba diversas frases "dile que si" "bésense" "respóndele de un vez" y Steve...  
Tony se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez, Laila abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sus amigos sonreían ampliamente hasta el enamorado dios, el público aplaudía y gritaba diversas frases "dile que si" "bésense" "respóndele de un vez" y Steve solo se mantenía concentrado en cada gesto de su doncel.

-Steve, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces?-

-por supuesto-

-no soy el típico doncel que se quedara en casa-

-por eso te amo, eres único- vio cómo su mirada se cristalizaba- ¿y que me dices, Tony?

Tony solo sonrio y respiro hondo- por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo- el soldado se levantó para colocar el anillo el dedo del oji-miel y compartir un dulce beso

-ahora si este es el mejor cumpleaños de la vida- dijo en su oído

-te amo, palette de glace-

-te amo, mi pequeño-

Y así fue el cumpleaños del icono de américa, el Capitán América. Steve abrazaba a su castaño posesivamente y es era un defecto que no e podía quitar, en especial ahora que su castaño vestía esos ajustados y tentadores pantalones. Observo a sus compañeros, amigos, su familia mirarlo con alegría y a la castaña sonreír con orgullo.

Todo era tan perfecto y siempre seria así mientras Tony este a su lado para darle ese amor que solo el sabe darle.

Todo lo tenía con Tony...

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Espero les guste este capitulo, me demore porque no sabia que canción de Robert poner, pero creo que tome una buena decisión.

Nos leemos luego...

Bye


	23. Sharon

Todos los presentes saludaron al feliz compromiso, los camarógrafos buscaron los mejores ángulos y los periodistas los llenaban de preguntas. Tony respondía alegre a cada uno, mientras Steve estaba algo aturdido por los flashes.

Periodista: Señor Stark, oficialmente es el doncel más envidiado del mundo-

Tony: ciertamente querida-

Periodista: ¿Cuándo será la fecha de la boda?-

Tony: aún no hemos programado nada, pero tal vez nuestra boda sea en menos de un mes-

Periodista: ¿y ya pensaron cuantos hijos tendrán?-

Tony: ya tenemos a Laila, yo creo que uno estaría bien-

Steve: uno cada cuatro años sería lo más oportuno-

Tony: ignórenlo-

Steve: Pero cariño-

Tony: pero nada, yo soy el que los va a tener así que yo escojo cuantos tendremos-

Periodista: bueno amigos ya sabemos quién es el dominante en la relación-

Tony rio junto a los periodistas y siguieron con las fotografías.

\---------POR OTRO LADO---------

Camarógrafo: ¡Señorita Stark! ¡Por aquí!

Laila: no deberían perder el tiempo conmigo, la feliz pareja esta por allá-

Camarógrafo: siempre es un placer fotografiarla-

Laila le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla- y es un gusto ser fotografiada por ti-

Periodista: Señorita Laila, ¿Qué opina sobre la propuesta de matrimonio de su padre?-

Laila: estoy muy contenta, creo que no hay mejor persona para mi padre que Steve, tienen personalidades distintas, pero congenian estupendamente-

Periodista: ¿le gustaría tener hermanos?-

Laila: por supuesto que sí, me gustaría tener cinco hermanos y tres hermanas, pero yo no los tendré, así que tendré que conformarme con los que decidan tener-

Periodista: El Señor Rogers se mostró muy feliz con la idea, pero al parecer su padre no se mostró muy emocionado-

Laila: es obvio, ¿no? Los bebes son lindos y eso, pero debe ser el dolor más fuerte del universo dar a luz-

Periodista: ¿y usted no ha pensado en tener hijos?

Laila: ¡oh, no! No es mi estilo-

Periodista: ¿y qué sucedió entre usted y el, ahora conocido, Doctor Banner?-

Laila: somos solo amigos, muy buenos amigos; no me sorprendería que Bruce Y Natasha se casaran pronto-

Periodista: Señorita Stark, ¿sigue creyendo que fue responsable hacer una conferencia sobre los Vengadores?-

Laila: sí, la misión de los Vengadores es proteger el mundo y no queremos que nos tengan miedo, queremos ser sus amigos y la mejor manera de hacerlo es demostrar que no tenemos nada que esconder y estamos orgullosos de quienes somos, desde el momento en que nos juntaron sabíamos que nuestra vida sería distinta-

Periodista: ¿y no cree que ahora es más fácil que sus enemigos los ataquen?-

Laila: quien quiera lastimar a alguien de mi equipo, o mejor dicho de mi familia; no le irá muy bien-

Periodista: Usted habla de que el mundo debe conocer a los Vengadores, pero ¿y usted? ¿Cuándo nos dirá cuál es su verdadera naturaleza?-

Laila: quieren escucharlo, muy bien; soy una especie de alienígena-algunos quedaron asombrados con la declaración, pero ya habían visto tantas cosas en este año que en realidad era muy creíble lo que decía-es todo lo que diré y no olviden poner mis fotos en sus revistas-

Camarógrafo: ¿podrías firmarlas?-

Laila: claro que si- miro una hacia una cámara- estén atentos a mis redes sociales para que sepan cuando programare la firma de autógrafos-

Periodista: una pregunta más, ¿señorita Laila como hace para verse tan joven?-

Laila: como niños- comento seria- es broma- soltó una carcajada- soy una genio, creo mis propios métodos exclusivamente para mí y mi padre, eso es todo tengo que atender mis invitados-

\-------MINUTOS DESPUÉS--------

Los invitados seguían admirando el museo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y algunos se comenzaron a retirar. Steve seguía al lado de Tony, el castaño miraba feliz su anillo. Ese hermoso color azul tan parecido al de su futuro esposo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia una rubia que estaba frente al cuadro de Margaret Carter, un bello vestido color vino decoraba su figura, muy guapa ella, tal vez algo dañado su corazón y corrompida por la envidia y la soledad.

Su prima Sharon Carter, miraba atenta el cuadro de su tía y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero no soltaban lágrimas. Tony miro un momento a Steve.

-discúlpame un momento, cielo, creo que tengo un asunto pendiente con ella-

-esta mortificada por la muerte de Peggy-

-¿la tía Peggy murió? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, idiota?-

-lo siento, creo que trataba de olvidarlo-

-debiste decirme, tú también debes estar triste por ella-

-ciertamente, pero siempre me quedare con lo último que me dijo: "yo viví mi vida, ahora te toca a ti y créeme que elegiste al mejor compañero"-

\- la tía Peggy nunca se equivoca- le dio un beso-vengo en unos minutos-

Tony se acercaba a su "prima", no la odiaba solo no congeniaban. Sus personalidades eran algo parecidas, pero a Sharon siempre la corrompía la envidia. Margaret no tenía preferencias, los quería a ambos; pero la rubia no entendía y los comentarios de su padre no ayudaban mucho. Sabía perfectamente que cada vez que él no se encontraba presente, su padre presumía todos sus logros y eso solo creaba más resentimiento.

Cuando finalmente llego con ella, se colocó a su lado y admiro el retrato de la agente.

-felicidades- la rubia rompió el silencio- felicidades por tu compromiso, te lo mereces-

-gracias- tomo un respiro-¿Qué nos pasó Sharon?-

-no lo sé-

-¿recuerdas cuando hicimos caer el árbol y por poco cae sobre mi padre?-

-¿o cuando hicimos caer la casa del árbol sobre Fury?-

-fue lo más divertido- ambos soltaron una risita- ¿podemos volver a ser los de antes, sin rencores, sin celos? ¿Ser los primos que le pateaban el trasero a cualquiera que se metieran con ellos?-

-antes de eso, te mereces una disculpa- lo miro de frente- perdón por casi arruinar tu relación con Steve, en realidad no me gusta mucho, solo quería lo que tu tenías-

-eso me deja más tranquilo-

-no debías preocuparte por mí, hay otra agente que si quiere quitártelo-

-me lo contaras luego, y siento tanto el fallecimiento de la tía Peggy-

-fue unos días después de tu cumpleaños, ella preguntaba por ti, pero tú estabas con Thor-

-sí, pensé que lo mejor era separarnos por un tiempo-

-¿entonces Thor está disponible?- comento coqueta-

-todo para ti, aurora-

-es bueno oírlo- regreso su mirada al cuadro de su tía- no te decepcionare otra vez, finalmente seré yo misma-

-esa es la actitud-

Ambos compartieron un abrazo, no un simple abrazo: un abrazo de reconciliación. Porque si algo era verdad y nadie podría negar era que detrás de esa "rivalidad" creada por terceros había un gran cariño y admiración.

Y eso no solo lo sabían ellos sino también cierta castaña que miraba complacida la escena.

-¿querías hablar?-

-ven conmigo, Bruce, hay algo que debo contarte-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Tratare de subir el sábado el próximo capitulo


	24. visitando a la Tía Peps

-¿de que querías hablar?-   
-necesito tu ayuda en el laboratorio-   
-claro, ¿algún experimento?-   
-quiero hacerle un favor a alguien-   
-¿Qué tipo de favor?-   
-digamos que ella desea algo, pero no puede biológicamente-   
-entonces como lo harás, sino no se puede lograr biológicamente-   
-necesito encontrar unas piedras y necesito que me ayudes a estudiarlas, para utilizarlas con ella-   
-¿piedras?-   
-gemas para ser más específica, Bruce te tengo una gran confianza y creo debo contarte algo-   
-tenemos toda la noche-   
-me haces recordar noches agradables- guiñó- ¿Qué te parece acompañar nuestra platica con una buen Martini?-   
-me parece estupendo-

Laila le conto todo sobre su origen al genio, no quería tener secretos con él. Debía contarle para que de esa forma pudieran realizar su trabajo mas rápido, después de todo si quería ayudar a Natasha necesitaba recurrir a ciertos trucos. Trucos que solo las gemas del infinito le podían otorgar.

Mientras ellos conversaban, la gente iba desapareciendo. Steve miraba enamorado a su castaño. Se despedía de todos, hacia algunas bromas con los que quedaban; se veía tan feliz y quien no. Estaban comprometidos, y contaba las horas para ver a Tony en un hermoso traje blanco.

Por otro lado, Natasha miraba atenta como su pareja platicaba con la menor del equipo. No podía olvidar lo que paso entre ellos y lo que le confeso Clint no ayudaba. Bruce la quería a ella, pero existía cierta atracción entre ellos. Laila era coqueta y cierto fastidio se formaba en su interior.   
-disimula querida-   
-porque Laila tiene que ser tan parecida a ti-   
-es mi hija- la abrazo por los hombros- no te angusties, no hará nada imprudente los Stark sabemos respetar-   
-tienes razón-   
-bueno en realidad no sabemos respetar del todo, recuerdas cuando le dije asnos idiotas a los viejos esos- se rio- que bellos recuerdos-   
-no me estas ayudando-   
-tranquila Tasha, Bruce te adora-   
La fémina solo le sonrió y el castaño se fue junto a su amigo asgardiano. Al parecer no era el único celoso, Steve no podía ocultar el aura negra que se formaba a su alrededor.

...   
…   
…

La noche acabo, todos alagaban al castaño por el gran museo y lo felicitaban por su compromiso. Bruce termino de conversar con la oji-avellana y fue a mimar a su pelirroja. Laila vio como las dos parejitas salían del museo cogidos del brazo, así que tomo del brazo a sus dos compañeros solteros. 

...

\------------Al día siguiente------------   
Laila, Tony y Steve estaban de camino al hospital, el castaño manejaba y su prometido estaba a su lado. Laila estaba echada en todo el asiento trasero, arreglando algunos temas de la empresa.   
L: necesito a mi Tía Peps-   
T: tu tía estará fuera por unos tres meses mas-   
L: espero que el bebe haya sacado todo de mi Tía-   
T: si se parece a Happy, pobre niña-   
Los tres comenzaron a reír, Steve se había integrado muy bien a ellos.   
S: ¿Laila recuerdas tu promesa?-   
L: claro que si, cando te cases la cumplo-   
T: ¿que promesa?-   
L: Steve podría llamarme hija cuando se casaran y yo lo llamaría Padre- una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro- eso te convertiría en “mama”-   
Tony solo rio- mejor yo seré papa y Steve será dad o pop-   
L: ¿y por que no “daddy”?-   
T: eso lo utilizare en otros contextos-   
L: Steve, una pregunta-   
S: dime-   
L: el suero del supersoldado te hizo mas grande, ¿verdad?-   
S: sí, me hizo mas alto y mis músculos crecieron considerablemente-   
L: ¿y lo de abajo también?-   
Steve se sonrojo de sobremanera ganándose las risas de los Stark- ¿ que clase de cosas preguntas?-   
L: solo es una pregunta, Steve, nada del otro mundo-   
T: a mi también me interesa esa respuesta-   
S: no lo se, nunca me intereso medirme-   
L: ¿pero era grande?-   
S: … sí-   
T: lo que me espera en mi noche de bodas- mostro una sonrisa picara-   
L: le mides y me pasas el dato… aunque pensándolo, si Steve la tenia grande antes del suero, ahora esa cosa debe ser enorme y considerando la estatura de mi padre- hizo una breve pausa- lo vas a matar Steve- sonrió- me hace recordar a una historia, no es una simple historia; es un manga-   
T: ¿manga?-   
L: sí, cuando fui a Japón me ensañaron uno… se llamaba You are my love in, no, era You are my loveprize in viewfinder- se sentó para poder conversar mejor- lo recuerdo, uno era como un Steve-   
S: ¿rubio?-   
L: no, es que parecía un ropero- se rio- y el otro era algo pequeño y delgado, pero con músculos; ósea no exagerado, pero tenia buen físico y buenas nalgas-   
S: entonces si se parece a Tony-   
L: ese manga es hermoso, recuerdo que lo releí unas 500 veces creo; pensándolo bien como que su apariencia es la de ustedes pero a la inversa; el que se parece a mi papá tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio; y el ropero era de cabellos negros y ojos miel o dorados-   
T: suena interesante esa historia-   
S: ¿Por qué no nos la cuentas?-   
L: claro, todavía quedan unos minutos para llegar-

…

\-------En la Torre Stark------   
C: ¿cómo andas?-   
T: bien, ¿a que se debe la pregunta?-   
C: ya sabes, Tony, Steve, anillo, matrimonio-   
T: ¡oh! Te refieres a el compromiso de Tony, ¿tendría que pasarme algo?-   
C: no te hagas el tonto-   
T: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, me encantaría ser Steve en estos momentos; Tony es perfecto, es una combinación extraña de dos personas, una que es como el caparazón y la otra que es ese Tony que conocemos, un bello doncel y un padre amoroso-   
C: ¿aun sigues enamorado de él? ¿No sería mejor ir a Asgard?-   
T: irse sin aceptar la realidad es de cobardes, prometí estar a su lado, lo protegeré y cuidare de cualquier enemigo; no importa si esta a mi lado o no, yo velare por su seguridad-   
C: ¿de verdad lo amas tanto?-   
T: ¿tu nunca has amado así?-   
C: no, aun no llega el que me haga sentir así y viéndote, compañero, prefiero que siga de esa forma-   
T: no están malo cuando puedes estar con el, el problema es que te odie o simplemente ignore tu existencia-   
C: me sorprendes, Thor, pensé que eras despistado-   
T: Tony me dijo eso la noche que nos quedamos a conversar en el balcón, recordare sus palabras siempre; soy tonto y algo despistado; pero se muy bien lo que mi corazón siente-   
C: bien dicho, amigo-   
…

\--------En el hospital--------

Laila cargaba a la pequeña Priscilla, una bella niña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Era tan linda con sus mejillas rosaditas y manitos pequeñitas- te luciste tía-   
P:gracias-   
T:felicidades a la madre más hermosa- beso su frente-   
P: estoy tan feliz, mi niña por fin está conmigo-   
S: es una linda niña, ¿cómo te sientes?-   
P: al comienzo me dolía todo, pero ya estoy mejor; es un trabajo duro dar a luz-   
T: me lo imagino-   
S: ¿y como fue tu recuperación cuando tuviste a Laila?-   
Tony se quedó callado y miro a su hija.   
P: se desmayo del dolor y paraba todo el tiempo en cama, era un bebé más-   
S:oh, ya veo-   
Tony sonrió con agradecimiento a su pelirroja, siempre sabe que decir y sobre todo sabía salvarlo de situaciones difíciles.   
Siguieron platicando hasta que la hora de visita acabo. Steve ahora manejaba y Laila estaba en el copiloto. El castaño ese veía pensativo, se casaría con Steve en poco tiempo ¿debería contarle la verdad?   
…   
…   
…   
CCONTINUARÁ 

Mañana habrá actualización


	25. Strange

Todos estaban ocupados en la torre de los vengadores, Laila y Natasha estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda. Bruce estaba en el laboratorio estudiando el vídeo que la castaña le había dejado sobre las gemas del infinito. Thor y Steve estaban en el gimnasio de la torre y Clint se encontraba en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony estaba descansando en la sala, su mente estaba tan ocupada en el asunto de Laila, ¿contarle o no? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, aunque pensándolo bien cuando alguien sacaba a relucir el tema del supuesto padre de Laila, su semblante cambiaba.

Se iban a casar en unos días... sintió un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿en qué tanto piensas, amor?-

-siéntate a mi lado-

-¿necesitas que hablemos?-

-te quiero a mi lado-

Steve se sentó en el lado derecho del sillón y Tony se recostó en su pecho. El rubio acariciaba sus cabellos, el ambiente se volvió cálido.

-tengo algo que contarte-

-dime lo que desees-

-vamos a contraer matrimonio en unos días, no quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros; el padre de Laila-

-Tony, no es necesario que me digas quien era ese hombre, me importa nuestro presente y el futuro-

-no existe ese hombre-

-¿se murió?-

-no idiota, Laila no es mi hija biológica, por lo tanto no conozco a los padres de Laila-

Steve se quedó callado ante la sorpresa de la confesión, el castaño se volteó y lo encaro- ¿todo bien?-

-me sorprende la noticia, pero eso solo me convence más de que eres una hermosa persona por dentro y por fuera-

-quiero contarte todo sobre mí, todo lo que no te conté pero debía-

-¿de verdad no conoces a los padres de Laila?-

-solo a su padre, un viejo amigo que hace tiempo no veo; de hecho Laila tiene más comunicación con el-

-no te preocupes, esto no cambiara nada en cuanto a mi relación con Laila-

-lo que si te voy a pedir es que no le digas a Laila que te conté, si ella desea decirte, bien; pero no quiero que le menciones el tema- le dio un piquito- te cuento esto, porque entre nosotros no debe haber secretos-

-jamás habrá secretos-

Ambos compartieron un tierno abrazo, Tony ahora acariciaba los cabellos rubios y Steve reposaba sus labios en el cuello del contrario- jamás-

...

Una semana después, Pepper ya estaba descansando en su hogar y cuidando en su hija. Laila ya había acabado todos los preparativos y entrego las invitaciones a su padre para que el mismo se las diera a quien desee.

...

-Aurora, que bueno verte-

-Hola, Tones ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita en las instalaciones?-

-te vine a entregar la invitación a mi boda-

-¡oh! Gracias, estaré puntual ahí-

-me gustaría que seas mi dama de honor-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionada- nunca fui una dama de honor-

-¿entonces qué me dices?-

-por supuesto que sí- le dio un abrazo- si yo fuera tú, voltearía disimuladamente- susurro en su oído

-es esa pelinegra calzón suelto, ¿verdad?-

-así es-

-mira y aprende como se marca territorio-

Le dio un último beso en la mejilla, se volteó y enfoco su vista en su pareja y aquella fémina que lo acompañaba o más bien le estorbaba. Camino a paso lento, contoneando ligeramente sus caderas y con siempre, con una gran sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

T: amor mío-

S: cariño- sonrió complacido al ver a su prometido- que bueno verte-

T: igualmente, cariño- le dio un apasionado beso y al separarse le sonrió- ¿tú eres Stefany, verdad?-

Sf: así es, Señor Stark- sonrió forzada

T: estoy invitando a todo S.H.I.E.L.D. a mi boda-

Sf: ¿boda?-

S: exacto, estamos comprometidos- tomo la mano donde estaba el anillo y lo beso

T: ¿no te gustaría ir para que veas en primera fila todo lo que nos amamos?-

La cara de la chica cambio completamente, era nueva y su joven corazón se llenó de ilusión al ver al gran capitán américa.

T: ten- le extendió la invitación con una sonrisa burlona, Stefany simplemente la acepto y sus ojitos se pusieron vidriosos- no te emociones querida, ¿tanto te conmueve ver a dos personas amándose tan intensamente?-

Sf: me emociona mucho realmente, los veré luego y felicitaciones por su compromiso-

Tony sonrió victorioso al ver alejarse a la pelinegra, Steve lo miro con reproche porque ya entendía las intenciones de su novio. Sharon los miro sonriente de lejos, esa pareja sí que era curiosa. Vio la tarjeta, esa perfecta combinación de rojo, azul y blanco- esto es obra de Laila- su teléfono sonó- ¿aló?-

-Sharon, necesito que averigües algo-

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?-

-esta vez no es una persona, necesito un archivo o si puedes conseguir información sería mejor-

-¿sobre qué?-

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente con el cetro de Loki?-

-entendido, averiguare todo sobre ellos y te llamare en unos días-

-confió en tu habilidad, te llamare en la noche-

-como ordene, jefa-

-te daré una recompensa si haces bien tu labor-

-unas vacaciones me vendrían genial-

-luego lo acordaremos, tengo que colgar; no olvides que te llamaré en la noche, Sharon-

-tendré todo para la noche, que tengas lindo día Laila-

...

Tony estaba conduciendo hacia el departamento de Stephen, no sabía si era normal invitar a tus ex a tu boda; pero era su amigo antes que nada. Al llegar a la puerta solo toco dos veces y se escuchó un lárguese de adentro.

-¿Stephen?- escuchó los pasos rápidos y en pocos minutos un Strange completamente descuidado- ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-lo perdí todo, Tony lo perdió todo-

-Stephen, tranquilo-

-COMO ESTARÉ TRANQUILO, ¡MIRA MIS MANOS!-

Tony se asustó un poco frente a los gritos y los movimientos temblorosos de Strange, observo sus manos- respira por favor y cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió?-

-un maldito accidente, mis manos son inútiles-

-claro que no, esto tiene solución, encontrare una solución-

-no podrás devolverme mis manos, aunque... Laila, ella lanza brillitos y eso-

-ella ya no puede usar magia, ocurrió muchas cosas y la perdió-

-no puede ser-se agarró la cabeza con fuerza- estoy perdida, de que me sirve ser un neurocirujano si tengo estas inútiles manos-

-siempre hay una solución-

-YA INTENTE DE TODO Y NO DA RESULTADO-

-Stephen- acaricio su brazo

-DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ, NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA, ¡NO QUIERO LA MALDITA LASTIMA DE NADIE!-

-CÁLMATE, tu eres una persona sensata e inteligente, actúa como tal-

-No sabes lo que siento-

-si se, lo que sientes, ¿olvidas lo que me paso hace unos años?-

-eso no es nada comparado con esto-

-claro que sí, casi me quitan a mi hija y me logre levantar-

-tu tenías todo, mira mis manos o ¿es que acaso eres ciego?-

Tony no sabía cómo razonar con él, el ojiazul observo el sobre que estaba en las manos de su ex novio- ¿Qué venias a darme?-

-no tiene importancia ahora, quiero ayudarte-

-dámelo-

-Strange-

-DÁMELO-

-a mí no me gritas-

Stephen se acero y en un pequeño forcejeo le arrebato la tarjeta- venias restregarme tu felicidad en la cara-

-no, claro que no-

-¿a qué venias? ¿A darme esta porquería? ¿Crees que te quiero ver con él? Yo debía ser el que este en esta tarjeta, tu nombre y el mío-

-Stephen las cosas no funcionaron, pero todo el cariño que te tengo siempre estará en mi corazón; tú no eres un simple amigo más, lo nuestro es una amistad más profunda-

-Lárgate, LÁRGATE DE MI CASA- rompió la tarjeta

-no me iré, hasta que me escuches y busquemos una solución-

-LÁRGATE CON TU PAREJA DE TURNO, porque de eso no pasara, uno más en tu lista, uno más como yo-

-este es el momento en que me pides disculpas-

-no, este es el momento en que desapareces de mi vida-

-volveré mañana cuando estés más calmado-

-tal vez mañana no estaré-

Tony salió del departamento con tristeza, él quería a Stephen y le dolía verlo así. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que encontrar la solución, de cualquier manera encontraría la solución.

Al subir al auto reviso su celular y buscaba carpeta de fotos de la época de cuando eran novios. Se llenó de nostalgia al ver la foto de una fiesta de Halloween, él disfrazado de Robot y Strange imitando a algún superhéroe.

-te protegeré con mi capa-

-¿la llevaras siempre?-

-si tengo que protegerte lo hare-

-mi chico de la capa- le dio un dulce beso

Tu prometiste cuidarme, ahora lo haré yo. Es mi turno, Stephen.

Continuara


	26. 25.2

Recuerdos   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
Tony se encontraba trabajando en su taller, estaba haciendo algunas modificaciones a los trajes de los Vengadores. El tema de hacer público las identidades del resto del equipo rodeaban su cabeza, Laila lo sugirió y era un plan que tenía pro y contras.   
Estaba tan ocupado que decidió encargarle al Capitán redactar el informe de la última misión… grave error.   
-¿cómo es esto posible? Sólo tenías que redactar un estúpido informe- el castaño estaba hecho una fiera- tenías que usar el teclado y escribir, pero no, arruinaste una de mis preciosas computadoras-   
Steve estaba aún lado escuchando los reclamos del castaño, era un perrito al que estaban regañando por una travesura.   
-no es tan difícil, ah no espera para un viejo como tú esto debe ser obra del demonio, no puedo creerlo, hiciste un gran desastre- se quejaba mientras presionaba las pantallas, no entendía como Steve borró varios documentos en tan solo 10 segundos.   
Miraba molesto sus pantallas, sus ojos se dirigió hacia el rubio que se mantenía en silencio. Cuando las miradas chocaron le regalo una sonrisa que sonrojo al contrario- ven aquí anciano, te enseñaré a usar la computadora-   
Steve se acercó aún un poco asustado, pero Tony le sonreía y eso lo tranquilizó.   
El castaño se paso dos días enteros actualizando al soldado.   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
Tony llegaba cansado de la Stark Industries, Pepper lo había obligado a quedarse en las diferentes reuniones para coordinar los futuros proyectos de al empresa.   
Sintió un delicioso olor al llegar a su piso, entró silencioso a la cocina y encontró a Steve preparando la cena. Laila estaba batiendo algo a sus espaldas. Vio como su pequeña sonreía traviesa ¿Qué jugarreta se le estaba ocurriendo? Bastó un segundo para saber la respuesta y ver a un rubio completamente bañado en harina y huevos.   
La castaña exploto en carcajadas y Steve solo la miro con reproche, no esperó mucho hasta que el Capitán se lanzará a abrazar a la menor con intención de ensuciarla.   
Decidió entrar por fin, ambos protagonistas lo miraron y sonrieron. Laila lo saludo y abrazó, su traje estaba lleno de esa mezcla.   
Steve se acercó a saludar y él sólo pasó un dedo por su mejilla para poder probar un poco de esa mezcla- esta rico-   
-¿por qué no se lo quitas a Steve mientras yo tomo una ducha? Si deseas puedes hacerlo con la lengua-   
-largo mocosa-   
Laila se fue dejandolos solos-te llevas mejor con ella, ¿no la estarás viendo con otros ojos?-   
-claro que no, la estimo mucho y le estoy tomando cariño; pero mi corazón solo late por una persona-   
-¿alguien que dejaste en el pasado?-   
-no, alguien que está en mi presente y espero este también en mi futuro-   
-eres un cursi, Rogers-   
-a esa persona le gusta mi cursilería, lo sé cada vez que se sonroja al escucharme-   
Tony sonrió y se retiró, deseaba descansar. Cuando llegó a su baño observó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
L: lo tengo, cambiémosle la cara a Nat, Clint y Steve; podrá seguir con su trabajo de espías-   
T: ilusión-   
L: exacto-   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
-Aló-   
-Hola-   
-Laila, que bueno escucharte, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?-   
-sólo quería saber como estaban-   
-ahora, estamos en nuestros hogares, no hubo problemas así que decidimos descansar y a parte estas tú y el nuevo grupo de superhéroes-   
-los Vengadores-   
-lindo nombre-   
-entonces, ¿cuándo regresas?-   
-no lo sé, estoy haciendo una supervisión de los distintos planetas, ya sabes uno nunca sabe que puede pasar-   
-te esperaré, quiero hablar contigo-   
-¿sobre qué?-   
-es un tema que prefiero hablarlo en persona-   
-¿Algo sucedió? ¿Algo malo?-   
-no, de hecho es algo muy bueno-   
-trataré de volver lo más rápido que pueda-   
-ok, cuídate-   
-cuídate, pequeña, hasta pronto- colgó   
-hasta pronto, papá- una lágrima recorrió su rostro   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
-hola-   
-hola Stephen, ¿cómo has estado?-   
-bien y ¿tú?-   
-bien, pero algo cansado-   
-lamento llamarte tan tarde-   
-no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿qué necesitas de mí?-   
-sólo quería saber como estabas, el departamento es muy grande sin ti-   
-lo sé, yo también me siento algo solo, pero Laila está conmigo-   
-te extraño-   
-no hables como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver, puedes venir a visitarme cada vez que quieras-   
-pasaré mañana por ahí, de verdad te extraño-   
-eso es obvio, cariño, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado-   
-no lo voy a negar, sin embargo debes admitir que yo también soy lo mejor que te ha pasado-   
-por ahora-   
-Anthony promete algo-   
-¿qué cosa?-   
-quiero que me prometas que a pesar de lo irritante que soy, estés a mi lado-   
-es cierto que a veces eres un maldito fastidio, pero te adoro y siempre estaré para ti-   
-te amo-   
-Stephen, por favor- su tono era suave   
-lo siento, cuídate y que tengas linda noche-   
-adiós, dulce de leche-   
-adiós, rollito-   
❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇   
Fin de los recuerdos…   
…   
…   
…   
…   
Prometí estar a tu lado y solo me concentre en mi vida, en mi familia, en mi Steve. Te prometo que te encontraré y te ayudaré a curarte.   
Lo juro…   
…   
…   
…


	27. Deseo tu felicidad

Tony, Laila y Bruce trabajaban arduamente buscando la medicina para Strange. Laila se ofreció como rata de laboratorio. Muchos pensarían que sin su magia era débil, pero en realidad tenia distintas habilidades solo que al tener su magia no las utilizaba. Súper fuerza, súper velocidad, regeneración, visión de rayos x, la súper inteligencia y como olvidar su gran belleza.

Dañaban fuertemente su mano y experimentaban con ella. No quisieron hacerlo en realidad virtual para tener los datos más precisos y contratar los resultados. Laila se podría curar así que no había riesgo.

Steve estaba pendiente de ellos, en especial de los castaños, para que no descuidaran sus horas de sueño y comieran bien. Al comienzo no le gusto la idea de que Tony aplazara la fecha de la boda hasta después de encontrar la cura, pero finalmente lo entendió ya tendrían su momento y podrían casarse.

T: esta casi listo-

L: lo acabare, ve por Strange-

T: iré ahora mismo-

Steve se ofreció a llevarlo para evitar que saliera con su armadura. Laila termino la medicina y la coloco en un frasco, el ambiente era algo incomodo ahora. La castaña había escuchado una discusión de Natasha y el científico hace unos días por su culpa. Sabía perfectamente que eso era algo que iba pasar, pero ella no tenía nada que ver.

-debería hacerme un altar por dejarle el camino libre-

...

Tony saludó a la recepcionista y preguntó por Stephen.

-el Señor Strange no ha salido en días, puedo llamar a su departamento para avisarle de su llegada-

-no te preocupes, yo mismo voy-

...

Pov. Tony

Espero que no hayas cometido una estupidez, solo unos minutos con la medicina y volverán tus manos.

El elevador tardaba demasiado o tal vez esa era mi percepción. Al llegar al piso, me apresure a entrar en el hogar de Strange. El lugar estaba hecho un asco, juraría vi una rata. Ignore el desastre y me concentre en buscar a mi amigo. No estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni en su cuarto.

Me empecé a preocupar, yo vine a buscarlo y ahora resulta que desapareció, ¿y si salió? Pero la chica de la recepción dijo que no había pasado por esa puerta.

Las cámaras de seguridad. Tomé el televisor y ordene a J.A.R.V.I.S. conectarme con dichas cámaras, lástima que no haya forma de ver el interior del departamento de Stephen.

No había señal de él por ningún lado, ni un solo rastro. Volví a su habitación, tenía que haber algún indicio de su paradero.

Revoloteo su cama, su ropero. Faltaba ropa, su polo favorito no estaba. Una manta faltaba. Revisó su mesa de noche y finalmente encontró lo que parecía ser un intento de sobre.

Lo abrió rápidamente, era una carta, una carta para él...

Mi Anthony

No puedo soportar estar con estas manos, necesito recuperar mi vida. Emprendí un viaje con rumbo desconocido, dicen que hay un lugar en dónde vive un gran médico que puede ayudarme.

Lamento haberte gritado y ofendido, no lo merecías. Solo querías ayudarme, pero yo estaba frustrado, molesto y sólo me desquite contigo. Lamento todo lo que te dije.

Reconstruí tu invitación, que afortunado es ese tal Steve Rogers, te tendrá por completo. El lograra lo que yo no puede. Cásate con él, quiero que seas feliz. Te conozco, no estás tranquilo. No estás tranquilo, porque tienes un corazón tan grande y piensas en la felicidad ajena antes que la tuya.

Te amo y sé que también me amas. No de la misma manera, pero es el mismo sentimiento. Te extrañare, a ti y a Laila. Volveré cuando me recupere y espero sea pronto, quiero verte feliz ya sea conmigo o no. Cásate y ten todo los hijos que desees, vive tu vida, yo volveré porque jure cuidarte, pero no podría hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Hasta una próxima oportunidad, Anthony.

Recuerda siempre que te amo.

Stephen Strange

End del Pov.

A Tony se le escapo una lagrima al terminar de leer, su lindo egocéntrico lo conocía muy bien. Cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza se olvidaba de lo demás, una de las causas de su ruptura.

Empezó a reflexionar y recordó a aquel hombre que lo esperaba en el auto, dejo su matrimonio de lado por preocuparse de Strange. Si su amigo quería que se casara, lo haría. Pero no dejaría buscarlo, lo encontraría y lo curaría.

...

...

...

-así que se fue, ¿no sabes a dónde?-

-no tengo idea, si la tuviera iría por el-

-¿quieres que lo busque o esperaras que regrese?-

-trata de ubicarlo, pero déjalo terminar su viaje, el necesita encontrarse-

-¿y sobre tu boda?-

-¿tienes todo listo?-

-por supuesto, tengo todo programado desde el día siguiente que te propusieron matrimonio-

-¿qué opinas tú?-

-si Strange está de acuerdo, no veo nada de malo; además aunque él no lo demuestre a Steve le duele-

-lo sé, el me ama y yo lo estoy dejando de lado-

-tenías una buena razón, si ahora Strange te dice que se fue a un viaje para reflexionar y encontrar una solución a su problema, tú debes seguir padre-

-monitorea su ubicación-

-de acuerdo-

-y da una última revisión de los preparativos para mi boda, me casare con Steve-

-tienes dos días para encontrar tu traje y preparar tus palabras hacia Steve y para tus invitados-

-se lo diré a Pepper, siempre hace mis discursos-

-el de los invitados puede ser, pero en el caso de la promesa de amor, la escribes tú-

-pero que digo-

-es una promesa de amor, yo que demonios se de ello, solo di lo que te salga del corazón-

-no soy bueno para eso-

-eres bueno hablando, pero no con Steve, te pone nervioso-

-tendré que hacer mis discursos o improvisar-

-mejor improvisa, las palabras serán más naturales-

-tendré que tomar tu sugerencia... ¿y... lo llamaste?-

-sí, está en una misión, pero tratare de volver lo más pronto-

-¿se lo contaras?-

-sí, quiero que me explique qué paso o si recuerda algo-

-tal vez recuerde a tu madre y hermanos o tal vez este igual que tu-

-tal vez-

-entonces, ¿continuamos con los preparativos?-

-necesito las canciones-

-te las daré en un momento-

...

...

...

En el próximo capítulo:

El gran día llego, la boda. Por fin.

Y una apasionada luna de miel, una que marcara el inicio de una gran vida juntos.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	28. La verdad

-Tony-

-Sí, amor-

Paso saliva- tengo algo que contarte, en realidad mucho que contarte-

-¿sucedió algo malo?-

-espero que no suceda-

-siéntate a mi lado y dime lo que tengas que decir-

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón de la gran sala, tenían una gran vista de la ciudad nocturna. Nadie estaba en la torre esa noche, Clint y Natasha estaban en una misión, Bruce estaba en las instalaciones de SHIELD junto a Laila reparando unos equipos y Thor fue a visitar a una vieja amiga que le había escrito hace poco.

-Tony necesito que me escuches atentamente, te pido que todo lo que tengas que responderme sea después de yo termine de hablar, ¿sí?-

-de acuerdo-

Tomo aire y lo soltó con fuerza- yo te prometí que jamás había secretos entre nosotros, pero no cumplí mi promesa- se levanto y se acerco a un maletín que curiosamente estaba en la mesita de la gran sala- tengo unos documentos que mostrarte- le entrego dos fólderes- pensándolo mejor, prefiero que te des tu tiempo para leerlos correctamente y yo responderé todas tus dudas-

-esto se esta volviendo extraño- abrió uno de los documentos y lo leyó con cuidado.

Mientras Tony examinaba ambos fólderes, Steve estaba intranquilo ¿Cómo reaccionaria el castaño? ¿el tiene miedo a perderlo, pero no puede seguir ocultándole la verdad? El no se merece eso.

Los minutos pasaban y a cada pagina volteada una gota de sudor resbalaba por el rostro del rubio. Observaba los gestos de su pareja, como alzaba las cejas, como parpadeaba repetidas veces o como sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha. Tony cerro finalmente los fólderes y cerro sus ojos un momento antes de ver a Steve. Miel y Azul se cruzaban, pero había algo distinto ahora, el rubio entendía, le había ocultado datos muy importantes.

-¿Hace cuanto?-

-Luego de que te fueras con Thor, me mandaron a una misión junto a Nat y me entere de todo lo que tienes en tus manos-

-me ocultaste la verdad sobre Fury, entiendo eso, eran medidas de seguridad- dejo el folder con esa información en la mesita-pero esto- levanto el folder con el sello de HYDRA- no es posible, ¿hasta cuando ocultármelo? Porque no fue tu voluntad lo que hizo que me mostraras esto, fue tu cargo de conciencia-

-Tony, por favor-

-por favor tu difunta madre, ahora me vas a escuchar- tiro los papeles al piso- ¡Mato a mis padres, tao vez nunca me lleve bien con mi papá; pero eso no la ningún derecho de hacerlo!-

-cariño, cálmate-

-NO, mató a mi adorada madre, y tú sabías todo esto, ¿Qué tipo de amor es el tuyo, en el cual me ocultas algo tan importante?-

-no quería lastimarte-

-si me hubiera enterado de otra forma hubiera sido peor, no te pones a pensar, estúpido cerebro congelado-

-Tony, tranquilo, él no quiso hacerlo lo conozco bien y ese no es Bucky-

-¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿querías proteger a tu amado o querías buscarlo a mis espaldas para que cuando lo encuentres te largues con él?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-no creas que no averigüé sobre “Bucky”, me contaste de el con tanta nostalgia y encontré muchas fotos de ustedes juntos, noticias e incluso declaraciones después de la guerra que decían que ustedes el dúo perfecto e inseparable-

-es solo mi mejor amigo, nunca pasamos de eso, en ese tiempo yo estaba enamorado Peggy-

-¿entonces por que ocultarme esto? ¡Ese malnacido mato a mis padres!-   
-estaba bajo el control de HYDRA, el era un gran amigo de tu padre-

-mientes para encubrirlo- se levanto de su asiento para tomar distancia con su novio-¡JARVIS, mi traje ahora! Voy a buscar a ese imbécil y me encargare de hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí-

-Señor, no creo que sea adecuado en su estado-

-¡te di una orden, soy tu padre!-

-ignora eso Jar- se intento acercar a su castaño- Tony, por favor; si quieres golpéame, pero no salgas así, podrías hacerte daño-

-¿ahora te importa si algo me hace daño? Vete, vete y anda protegerlo, tu adorado Bucky debe estar esperándote-

-Tony, solo es mi amigo; nunca paso nada entre nosotros-

-¿y se supone que ahora te tengo que creer? Mejor lárgate, Rogers-

-Tony escúchame-

-no quiero escucharte-

-no dejare que te quedes con la duda, Bucky y yo nunca tuvimos nada-

-¡LARGO!-

-¡Bucky estaba enamorado de tu padre!-

El castaño quedo perplejo ante la nueva información recibida, ¿su padre y el mejor amigo de Steve?

-¿Qué?-

-es verdad, Bucky vivía enamorado de tu padre, yo no entendía-

-Pero, ¿cómo?-

\- yo tampoco entendía, Howard era un gran amigo y siempre tuvimos una buena relación, pero yo jamás pensaría en tener algo con un Stark… o eso pensaba antes de conocerte; hay algo especial en ti, algo que te hace distinto a él; creo que a diferencia de tu padre tú tuviste que pasar por muchas cosas y eres más sensible que él solo que lo ocultas en un gran caparazón- se acercó un poco- te amo, Tony; por eso te dije la verdad porque te lo mereces-

-¿no hay más secretos?-

-ni uno más-

-es demasiada información-

-lo sé-

-no me ocultes cosas así-

-no lo haré- lo miró directo a los ojos- perdoname, por favor-

Tony se puso a reflexionar, si se era HYDRA quien controlaba al amigo de Steve, era bastante creíble que lo que su pareja dice sea cierto. Ya tendría su momento para arreglar asuntos con él, ya habría momento para que él mismo se defienda. Ahora entendía a Steve, si el rubio le hubiese dicho y luego lo dejará solo, hubiera salido alteradi con su traje y algo malo le pudo haber sucedido.

-ponte de rodillas, bésame lo pies y tal vez lo pueda pensar-

-mi pequeño- hizo lo pedido, si tenía que quedar como un tonto lo haría, todo para satisfacer a su futuro esposo- te amo- tomo y beso su mano-

-yo también te amo Steven-

El rubio se levanto y tomo la cintura de su pareja-perdón pensé que te hacia un bien, pero solo trataba de evitar mi mal-

-¿tu mal?-

-que te alejes de mí, me vuelto adicto a ti, te amo tanto que no quiero imaginar una vida sin ti-

-estamos a punto de unirnos eternamente, gracias por decirme la verdad sobre mis padres, te ayudaré a encontrarlo y juntos lo vamos a curar-

-gracias- lo abrazo con fuerza

-mi dulce grandote- lo invito a sentarse- como premio por tu sinceridad, ¿qué te parece si te lleno de besos?-

-me encanta ese premio-

…

…

…

Minutos después

Todos ya se encontraban cenando, Laila estaba feliz de que por fin todos sean honestos.

N: oye Tony, me olvide de disculparme-

T: ¿disculparte?-

N: por besar a Steve-

T: ¡¿BESASTE A STEVE?!-

Y así Steve tuvo que explicarle a su novio como fueron las cosas para evitar más problemas. Thor solo reía de lo curiosa que resultaba su familia de amigos.

…

…

…

CONTINUARÁ


	29. Final temporada 1

Tony despertaba radiante y peculiarmente temprano. Su hija le llevó el desayuno a la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan emocionada como él. Al principio sabía que a Laila no le llegaba a gustar del todo su relación con Steve, en especial por que tenía cierto miedo de ser reemplazada. La verdad es que Laila siempre será su pequeña consentida y nadie podría ocupar el lugar que tiene ganado en su corazón. Ni su Steve, ni sus futuros hermanos o hermanas. Cada uno tendría un lugar en su corazón.

-hoy es el gran día, ¿dormiste bien?-

-dormí estupendo-

-¿estás preparado para casarte o piensas escaparte?- rio

-¿aún me queda tiempo para huir?-

-no mucho- ambos rieron

-entonces, estoy listo para casarme-

-entonces báñate y vendré a ayudarte prepararte-

-como ordene, jefa-

...

Tony disfrutaba de la tina llena de burbujas. Estaba nervioso, ¿y quién no? Estaba a unas horas de contraer matrimonio; amaba a Steve de eso estaba absolutamente seguro, pero tenía cierto miedo, a fallar, a que le fallen, a no ser suficiente. Odiaba esa inseguridad suya, pero en cierta parte tenía razón. Era una persona que se obsesionaba rápido con nuevos inventos y no quería dejar de lado a su pareja. Pero todo pensamiento negativo se esfumó cuando un mensaje de Steve le llegó.

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, porque me uniré a la persona más perfecta del universo.

Su rubio siempre sabía cómo alegrarle el día.

...

Tony se colocó aquel traje completamente blanco.

-te queda bien ese color-

-todo me queda bien-

-ahora que ya te probaste tu atuendo por décima vez, sácatelo y ponte tu bata para hacerte el tratamiento facial y capilar-

-¿momento de spa?-

-momento de spa-

...

Laila limpiaba el rostro de su padre después de haberle puesto una mascarilla, procedió a retocar su piel con un poco de polvo para evitar que se viera un poco aún más fina, al castaño le encantaba que su hija lo consintiera así. Le pidió que se pusiera su ropa para continuar con su trabajo. Ayudó a acomodarse correctamente el traje, su padre se veía tan adorable y tan guapo. Cuando termino de colocárselo peino al castaño con cuidado.

Luego de unos minutos más por fin su labor había acabado. Ahora solo tenía que llevar a su padre. Ella traía un bello vestido color vino que se ajustaba a su figura y sus gruesos labios traían el mismo color. Los Stark se miraban al espejo y se llenaban de halagos.

-se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos-

-lo bueno se hace esperar-

-eso no aplica cuando te vas a casar-

...

La iglesia era enorme y era muy hermosa. Los camarógrafos estaban afuera esperando al novio. Adentro, estaba un nervioso Steve, ya faltaba muy poco. Thor le dio una palmaditas en la espalda en señal de aliento. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos, el tema del beso con Tony paso a segundo plano. Ya no existían celos si es que su pareja se quedaba a solas con su compañero.

El asgardiano por su lado, no dejaba de lado la idea de que el castaño por fin le correspondiera, pero no podía olvidar lo que Laila le conto. Tal vez muy tarde se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona que lo amaba con pasión. Su difunto y querido hermano siempre supo disfrazar todo lo que sentía y Thor solo sintió una gran nostalgia al recordarlo.

...

La gran limosina llegó a las puertas de la iglesia. Las cámaras estaban listas para fotografiar cada ángulo de los personajes que estaban dentro del vehículo. El chofer bajó y ayudó a Laila, la cual sonrió a todos; ya estaba acostumbrada a los flashes. Luego bajó su padre, todos quedaron deslumbrados con la belleza del castaño. De por sí ya era guapo, y con ese brillo de felicidad tan especial se veía espectacular.

Adentro de la Iglesia un Steve mostraba una enamorada sonrisa. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida. La ceremonia estaba a unos minutos de empezar, solo debían tomar posiciones.

...

Steve ya se encontraba en frente al padre esperando la entrada de Tony. El castaño entró con un gran velo y acompañado de su hija. Todos los invitados se levantaron para recibir al novio, al llegar al comienzo de la pequeña escalera del altar los presentes se sentaron. Laila soltó a su padre, le levantó el velo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y cedió su mano a Steve- cuídalo Rogers, te estoy entregando a la persona más importante de mi vida-

-lo haré Laila-

Ambos se colocaron frente al altar y el padre los invito a arrodillarse.

Padre: hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta feliz pareja frente a los ojos de Dios.

...

Bruce: ¿ahora son católicos?-

Laila: no, solo que ambos querían casarse en esta iglesia-

B: ¿y como hicieron para no tener problemas?

L: tenemos unos amigos en la iglesia-

B: ¿y el matrimonio civil?-

L: ya firmaron el acta de matrimonio, solo falta que lo sellen con esto y listo-

B: tienen todo calculado-

L: somos Stark-

...

Padre: Un día fueron consagrados en el Bautismo-

Mente de Tony: sí, usted siga creyendo eso-

Padre: Y hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir su amor, y les dará fuerza, para que se guarden siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante sus hermanos, pregunto sobre vuestra intención- se tomó un minuto-¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?-

T y S: sí, venimos voluntariamente-

Padre: ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?-

T y S: estamos decididos-

Padre: ahora al estar seguros de que vienen ante los ojos de Dios a unirse por la razón del amor que se tienen, les pido que procedan con su confesión de amor-

Tony decidió empezar- Mi valiente soldado, desde el día que llegaste me has traído alegrías y te has encargado de robarme el corazón; sé que no fue fácil al comienzo y que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, pero hoy, frente a ti, prometo entregarte todo de mí- tomo la mano del rubio-quiero ser tu presente y futuro, me encargaré de darte cada beso como si fuera el primeo y el último, jamás me alejare de ti, me pondré caprichoso e insoportable a veces, pero me encargare de llenarte la vida de felicidad, amor y pasión; el día de hoy frente a todos quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me das, sé que como héroes habrán enemigos muy poderosos, sin embargo juntos somos más fuertes, te amo Steve-

Padre: ahora es el turno del otro novio-

S: el que debe agradecerte soy yo Tony, siempre fuiste tú; algo me decía que haberme quedado congelado 70 años tenía una razón, y esa razón era encontrarte; te agradezco por darme todo tu amor, una familia y una hija como lo es Laila; te has convertido en mi debilidad y nuestros enemigos intentarán aprovecharse de ello, sin embargo no saben que mi mayor fortaleza eres tú, eres la razón por la que me levanto en las mañanas porque sé que tengo a alguien que me protege y que yo protegeré; ahora somos uno y el día de hoy frente a todos quiero reafirmar mi amor hacia ti, eres lo mejor y lo más importante en mi vida, te amo Tony-

Padre: como sello de su eterna unión, por favor traigan los anillos-

La castaña se acercó con un cojín con dos anillos de oro, ambos con los nombres de los novios grabados. Los entregó y se regresó a su asiento.

Padre: Steven ¿acepta a Anthony Edward Stark como su esposo y promete amarlo, honrarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

S: incluso después de la muerte, sí acepto- colocó el anillo en el dedo del castaño-

T: ¿y usted Anthony, acepta a Steven Grant Rogers como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la creo yo imposible pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

T: sí acepto-

Padre: sin nada más que decir, los declaró esposos, puede besar al novio-

Steve se acercó algo nervioso a su ahora esposo y el castaño tomo la iniciativa y lo besó dulcemente. Los otros tipos de besos vendrían después.

Todos aplaudían al ver tan romántico beso. Los Vengadores no eran ajenos y sonreían con suma alegría, por fin sus adorados compañeros estaban casados. Al momento de salir, los camarógrafos capturaron cada ángulo y los esposos decidieron darse un último beso antes de entrar a la limosina para deleite de los invitados.

...

HORAS MÁS TARDE

...

Luego de la boda venía la gran fiesta, decidieron hacerlo en la Torre. En el área de fiestas, había una mesa para los novios y varias mesas para los invitados, el bar a un lado y los mozos se encargaban de atender a los invitados.

Un invitado tuvo la grandiosa idea de pedir que la menor del ahora matrimonio Rogers Stark, los demás empezaron a armar un coro pidiendo lo mismo.

La castaña solo sonrio se puso de pie, pidió un micrófono a su fiel compañero de laboratorio, tomo aire y empezó- En primer lugar, buenas noches con todos; sinceramente solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para cada uno de ustedes, por habernos acompañado en tan bello momento; y al feliz matrimonio, papi te amo y siempre busque aquella persona que pudiese unir su vida contigo, y esa persona es Steve; al comienzo como siempre tuve dudas, pero veo un corazón puro y honesto, él te ama tanto que incluso si en algún momento, y espero no se dé, ustedes tuvieran que separarse, él lo haría, es capaz de dejarte ir, y para mí eso es de valientes; Steve, ganaste la apuesta- algunos rieron- ahora si te puedo reconocer como un padre, estoy feliz por los dos, estoy feliz por mí, por nuestra familia y por los futuros descendientes- tomo su copa- propongo un brindis por el matrimonio Rogers Stark- alzo la copa- por su eterno amor-

-por su eterno amor- dijeron al unísono los demás invitados

Luego de las palabras de Laila, la fiesta siguió. Todos bailaban, bebían y aprovechaban cada minuto para felicitar al matrimonio. Nuevamente Laila tomó el micrófono- Bueno amigos, llego el momento del vals de los novios, y en esta noche tendrán el honor de oírme cantar; por favor los esposos tomen su posición en el medio de la pista-

Steve llevo de la mano a su esposo y ambos esperaron que sonara la melodía para empezar con su baile. La castaña dio la señal cuando ya se encontraba en su posición con un coro a sus espaldas.

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can  
Walk that mile  
Until the end starts

If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name  
Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?

I don't know why I'm scared  
Because I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart

Mientras ella cantaba, Steve y Tony se perdieron en su burbuja. Daban vueltas y Steve lo alzaba entre sus brazos, probaban distintas poses y se intercambiaban miradas coquetas.

-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-  
-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-  
-Nobody's pefect-  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
-Trust me I've learned it-

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worth it  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts  
Come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron tanto a Laila como a la pareja que había terminado en una pose bastante romántica, con un Tony dejándose caer en los fuertes brazos de Steve. Los invitados pedían que la castaña siga deleitando con su voz y ella accedió.

...

8 PM

...

L: Si que se toman su tiempo las bodas-

Nat: ¿Por qué lo dices?-

L: nos levantamos la ocho de la mañana, la boda fue a las 12, la ceremonia duro una hora, luego vinimos a almorzar aquí y comenzó la fiesta exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde; definitivamente esto de casarse es un loco-

Clint: lo importante es que ellos estén felices-

L: y hablando de felicidad, ya es hora de que los novios pasen su primera noche de casados-

Nat: ¿insonorizaste la habitación especial?-

L: por supuesto, si dejo que se escuchen los gemidos el pobre de Clint quedaría traumado-

N: entonces, llévalos a que pasen su noche buena-

L: quien como ellos que se adelantan navidad- rio junto a la pelirroja

...

Laila aviso a la pareja que si deseaban podían pasar a retirarse a su habitación especial y hacer lo que ellos quisieran hacer. Steve se puso rojo y Tony solo tomo su mano- amor, ¿quieres hacerlo?-

-si quiero, solo contigo podría hacer el amor- miró Laila- pero no lo comentes con los demás-

-entonces hay que irnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí, Laila?-

-sí, papá-

-gracias, ¿vamos cariño?-

-vamos, amor-

-que la pasen bien- se despidió la castaña

-mi esposo trae todo el orgullo americano en los pantalones, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-

...

Ambos entraron al elevador, ahora tenían un piso exclusivo para ellos para vivir una vida de esposos. Todo estaba perfectamente amoblado, tenían unas ventanas gigantes en donde se veía una hermosa vista de la ciudad nocturna. Steve cargo entre sus brazos a Tony, el castaño solo lo rio ante lo cursi que resultaba su pareja. Al llegar al cuarto, en donde había una gran cama, lo deposito suavemente sobre esta.

-¿nervioso?- pregunto al ver como los dedos de su pareja temblaban un poco

-temo decepcionarte en nuestra primera noche, tú eres el de la experiencia-

-en realidad, estamos igual; sabes que yo he tenido parejas, pero nunca llegamos a este punto-

-entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-

-no sé, somos un par de sexys y ardientes vírgenes- hizo un ademan para que se acercara- solo dejémonos llevar- dijo al momento que se sacaba su saco y corbata

Steve se recostó sobre él y capturo sus labios. El castaño le retiro el saco al rubio y el otro desabotonaba su camisa. Beso su mejilla y fue bajando a su cuello, Tony rio al sentir un cosquilleo. Steve lo levanto un minuto para quitarle la camisa, bajo tímidamente por el pecho contrario y delineo la cicatriz que Tony tenia por la extracción de su reactor. Beso su ombligo y el castaño se rio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cosquillas?- siguió dándole besitos en esa zona

-deja de hacer eso- dijo entre risas- ahora es mi turno- se acomodó sobre él

Le retiro la camisa y se deleitó al ver el formado cuerpo de su ahora esposo- pensar que todo esto es mío-

-y esto es mío- le dio un ligero apretón en el trasero

-todo tuyo- se meneo sobre la pelvis del contrario, sintiendo como se endurecía el miembro del rubio

Tony comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello y seguía moviéndose sobre el rubio. Steve lo volteo y repartió besos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, acariciaba sus piernas mientras desabrochaba y bajaba la prenda. Tony tenía una tanga para donceles, el castaño se dio cuenta del rostro hipnotizado de su esposo y quiso provocarlo un poco más volteándose, colocándole el trasero en su rostro. Steve acaricio las nalgas y al ver lo juguetón que se ponía su esposo, decidió seguirle el plan. Le di una lamida entre nalgas, las besaba y le dio una mordidita. Tony soltaba suspiros y ligeros gemidos. Lo coloco boca arriba, le retiro la tanga y se alejó un poco para apreciar la belleza de su esposo.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-

-tengo el esposo más hermoso del universo, me encantas-

-quítate los pantalones, amor, yo también quiero tener a mi esposo en todo su esplendor-

-como órdenes-

Steve se quitó los pantalones junto a su bóxer dejando su pene erecto a la vista- sí que eres grande, amor-

Tony se sentó en la cama, pero Steve lo empujo y se posiciono sobre él. Tony quedo un poco confundido al sentir el toque algo brusco- ¿Alguien se volvió salvaje?-

-solo un poco, me vuelves loco- acaricio su mejilla- pero no quiero lastimarte, no controlo mi fuerza-

-déjate llevar, Steve, no me lastimaras-

Steve solo sonrio, lo beso con pasión y acaricio su cuerpo. Bajo con un camino de besos hasta su entrepierna, tomo el pene del castaño en sus manos y lo acariciaba. Tony jadeo antes las caricias de su pareja. El rubio introdujo el miembro en su boca, ganándose un sonoro gemido. Tony deliraba con el oral que Steve le hacía, sus manos apretaban los pezones que hacían gemir más fuerte al castaño. Al cabo de unos minutos el hormigueo se hacía presente en su vientre bajo.

-Steve... ¡ah!- se corrió entre gimoteos

El soldado sorbió el miembro de su pareja para tomar toda la esencia. Levanto las piernas de Tony y le dio una lamida juguetona en la entrada- date la vuelta-

El castaño obedeció, el rubio apretó las nalgas de su pareja y le dio besitos hasta llegar a su entrada.

-¡Dios, Steve!- su espalda se arqueo al sentir como el rubio lamia con habilidad su entrada y como la lengua intentaba penetrarlo.

Steve quería prepararlo bien, sabía que le dolería y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Tony solo podía gemir, su vista se empezaba a poner borrosa, sentía que estaba a punto de volver a llegar al clímax- Steve ¡Ah! Para, no puedo aguantar-

-solo te estoy preparando, amor- tomo el miembro del castaño y lamio desde el glande hasta la entrada. Siguió así hasta que Tony se corrió en su mano

El castaño de apoco recuperaba el aliento- ahora es mi turno- se mordía los labios

Se colocó sobre el rubio y entre besos llego hasta el pene del soldado. Se relamió los labios al ver lo largo y grueso del miembro, le dio una lamida en el glande lo cual genero un leve gemido del rubio. Steve se apoyó en sus codos para poder observar mejor lo que haría su esposo.

-Todos mis ex dicen que hago unos orales deliciosos- dijo para ponerlo celoso, sabía que eso lo provocaba

-me toca comprobarlo-

Tony empezó a succionar la punta y con sus manos acariciaba el tronco, el rubio acariciaba sus cabellos. El castaño introdujo una parte en su boca, pero no le entro todo, apenas llegó a la mitad. Aun así lo metió y saco de su boca más de una vez, lo que no entraba lo masturbaba con su mano. Steve gemía ronco y enredo sus manos en los cabellos de Tony marcando un ritmo. Sacaba el pene de su boca y chupaba los testículos haciendo que el rubio tirara su cabeza hacia atrás. El soldado soltaba gruñidos, sí que sabía hacerlo. Era completamente estúpido ponerse celoso de los ex de Tony porque ellos también disfrutaron de su hábil lengua; pero no estaba de más presumir que todo del castaño seria de él. Y pues sí, el Capitán era algo posesivo.

Steve ya sentía ese calor en su vientre y alejo a Tony de su miembro para correrse en la cara del castaño. Su miembro vibro al ver como su pareja limpio el semen que cayó en su mejilla con su dedo y lo metió en su boca- sabes delicioso, cariño-

-no más que tú- cogió una de las camisas y limpio el rostro de su pareja- lo siento-

El castaño solo sonrio al ver lo dulce que era su esposo- ¿Dónde quedo el Steve macho dominante?-

-frente a ti, pero también soy tu Steve amoroso-

El genio llego hasta su rostro y volvió a besarlo, el rubio lo recostó en la cama y sus dedos bajaron hasta los glúteos de su pareja, delineo su piel hasta llegar a su entrada. La acaricio y despacio introdujo un dedo, vio la expresión de incomodidad de su esposo y beso su cuello para intentar distraerlo. Cuando su dedo se movía con más facilidad, introdujo el segundo. El castaño soltaba ligeros gemidos al sentir como esos dedos estiraban su entrada. El rubio logro introducir cuatro dedos, tenía que prepararlo correctamente para no lastimarlo.

-ya tuve suficiente de dedos, quiero algo más grande- estiro su mano para acariciarla entrepierna del soldado.

Abrió y se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo coloco en la entrada del castaño- avísame si te duele-

-es algo inevitable, ¿no crees?-

...

Laila: y eso es todo-

Clint: entonces eres una criatura hibrida, hija de una diosa y un extraterrestre; y tu madre en una batalla hizo que tus hermanos formen parte de ti, luego de un tiempo averiguaste lo que paso con tus padre, y ahora sabes quién es y resulta que es un buen amigo de tu familia, por otro lado ahora tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia y tu poder de parte de tu padre, ah y que tu padre vendrá en unos días-

Laila: y yo creía que eras idiota-

Clint: solo a veces-

Natasha: ¿y cuando vendrá tu padre?

Laila: tal vez mañana-

Clint: ah, ¿vamos a jugar a explotar cosas?-

Laila: ahí está mi idiota-

...

Tony: ¡ah!- soltó un quejido

Steve: ¿aun duele?-

Tony: Steve, en realidad eres demasiado grande- ya no lo dijo con intención de excitarlo más, solo que era la verdad y dolía cada que hacia el intento de entrar

El rubio ya llevaba unos minutos intentando entrar por completo, ya había logrado introducir hasta la mitad; pero al castaño solo le dolía cada vez más.

-si quieres lo dejamos aquí-

Le dio un beso- solo sigue, amor, soy Tony Stark-

Steve opto por ya no solo meter, sino por salir un poco e ir introduciéndose de más de a poco. Comenzó a masturbar el pene de su esposo, mientras que él estaba bien sujeto de su espalda.

-¡ah!- soltó un gemido al sentir por completo a su esposo- ni se te ocurra moverte- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-no lo hare, cielo-

-carajo, duele- respiro profundo- muévete despacio-

Steve comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente para que su esposo se acostumbre, de a poco aumentaba el vaivén al igual que aumentaban los gemidos de Tony. Se aferraba a su espalda mientras que el sujetaba sus piernas. Ellos ya se conocían como pareja, pero llegar a un punto tan íntimo los acercaba más. Era su momento, el momento de conocer que le gustaba a cada quien, que encendía la pasión en el contrario. El genio gemía en el oído del rubio, y este aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas- ¡Steve! Más... ¡más!-

El soldado obediente aumento el ritmo, su esposo ahora soltaba alaridos de placer. Las piernas del castaño ya se habían acostumbrado a estar así de abiertas, así que decidió sacar los brazos de su pareja de su espalda, tomo sus manos y las coloco a los lados de su cabeza, lo beso y entrelazo sus manos. Empezó a embestir con más fuerza, y mordía su cuello. El rubio se sentía en el paraíso, el interior de su pareja era tan caliente y lo recibía gustoso. Salió dejando solo la punta adentro y entro por completo

-¡AH, STEVE!- gimió con fuerza al sentir como el miembro toco ese punto en su interior

-¿te gusta?- susurro en su oído, y repitió su acción

-¡AH, AHÍ!- apretó las manos de su pareja

-te daré todo lo que quieras-

El soldado seguía penetrando con fuerza. La habitación se llenaba de ese característico olor a sexo; uno gemía ronco y el otro gemía tan alto como su garganta le permitía.

Se sentían en el paraíso, un paraíso para ellos solos. Unirse de esa forma solo reafirmaba su amor. Las embestidas eran fuertes y certeras, daban en aquel punto dentro del castaño que lo hacía delirar, y Steve al ver como los ojos de su esposo se nublaban y como sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, solo sentía cada vez más cerca el clímax. Tony se dio cuenta de que el rubio era dulce, pero en la cama era completamente distinto, era un animal. Lo mordia buscando marcarlo, arremetía contra su entrada sin piedad, no queriendo lastimarlo, lo hacia para llenarlo de placer. El soldado no se detenía y no bajaba el ritmo, bendito sea ese suero.

Las penetraciones seguían y sentían que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

El castaño fue el primero en correrse y a Steve solo le faltaban unas embestidas más. Intento salir antes de, pero las piernas de su esposo se enredaron en su cintura.

-Hazlo adentro- solo esas palabras y el rubio dejo su semilla dentro del castaño.

Steve lo beso con todo el amor del mundo, soltó solo una mano y se echó a un lado para contemplar cada facción de su esposo. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y su cuello estaba lleno de mordidas y chupones.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- acaricio su mejilla

-bendita sea América- se intentó colocar de costado, pero un ligero dolor en la cadera se lo impidió-

-¿te lastime?-

-claro que no, fue lo mejor del mundo, es normal que me duela un poco-

-tomate un descanso-

-¿y luego segunda ronda?-

-las que tú quieras-

-te amo-

-yo te amo más-

...

...

...

-Al día siguiente-

Todos se encontraban en el comedor tomando el desayuno, todos menos cierto castaño.

N: ¿y Tony?-

S: no se encuentra disponible el día de hoy-

L: ¿le hiciste daño a mi padre?- le pregunto con una mirada amenazante

S: en mi defensa, él me dijo que siguiera-

L: ¿Jar?-

-la información que proporciona el Señor Rogers es correcta, ¿desea escuchar los sonidos de anoche?-

C: ¡NO!, déjenme desayunar tranquilo-

L: ya después lo veré y comprobare si es verdad lo que JARVIS dice-

S: no hagas eso- tomo su café- aparte no creo que este grabado-

L: todo lo que pasa en esta torre está grabado, en unos años creare un página porno llamada "Las fantasías de la Torre Stark"-

Todos rieron ante las locuras de la castaña- creo que me merezco el 70% de ganancias, después de todo yo soy protagonista de dichos videos- Tony apareció recostado en el marco de la entrada con un camisón gigante, que dejaba ver sus piernas llenas de mordidas y dejo al aire su cuello con chupetones, más de los que se veía en el cuello de su esposo- Buenos días- saludo a todos sus compañeros- Buenos días, princesa- beso la cabeza de su hija- Buenos días, amor- beso con delicadeza los labios de su pareja-

C: si antes eran melosos, no me quiero imaginar ahora-

B: yo tengo suerte, Steve no entra al laboratorio-

Thor: y Tony no toca el gimnasio-

Tony: ahora tengo un entrenamiento especial- se pegó más a su pareja

Todos seguían conversando hasta que JARVIS emitió un mensaje- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero tenemos un invitado en el área de aterrizaje- luego de ello se dirigieron inmediatamente a esa zona-

Efectivamente había un hombre ahí, alto y fornido. Los castaños sonrieron al reconocerlo y se acercaron. El hombre abrazo a Laila y a Tony, Steve miro más serio aquel personaje al ver como miraba a su esposo. Aprendió a distinguir miradas y esa no era de amigos. Los tres se acercaron al grupo y el castaño al ver la expresión de su Steve, se acercó y tomo su mano.

-Buenos días con todos-

-Chicos, él es un amigo de la familia y...- miro a aquel hombre por un segundo, le había dicho que quería decírselo en persona, pero el entusiasmo le gano y se lo contó; sin embargo sus compañeros solo sabían de él, pero no lo reconocían como quien era para ella, solo como un personaje de otra ciudad- y también es mi padre... Y un gran héroe llamado... -

...

...

...

Fin de la primera temporada


	30. Hola

Primero les agradezco que leyeran mi historia. Y me tomaré un gran descanso para mí.  
Espero poder continuar más adelante, pero por ahora tengo otras prioridades e ideas para otras historias de otros ships.

Eso es todo de mi parte.  
Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera temporada de la obra


End file.
